Estremecimientos, La Obsesión y Desaparecido
by SEREDAR
Summary: Serena Tsukino fue a Europa a encontrarse, pero ella acabó en encontrar más de lo que esperaba en el proceso. Cuando una llanta ponchada en un callejón la pone a la merced de un hombre recluso, ella debe decidir entre seguir...
1. AVISO

**Lo Mejor de Jaid Black _Erótica Contemporánea sin serie_**

_**Aviso:**_

El material a continuación posee un contenido sexual gráfico destinado a lectores adultos. Las escenas de amor con la calificación _erótica_ son explícitas, no dejan nada a la imaginación y el volumen de las palabras es elevado dada su frecuencia. Además, contienen material fantástico que algunos lectores encuentran objetable, como la esclavitud, la sumisión, etc. Estas tres novelas poseen contenido sexual no adecuado para personas impresionables si ese es su caso no las lea esta advertido no quiero quejas mas tarde de que son demasiado fuertes…

_Las novelas a continuación son: Estremecimientos, La Obsesión y Desaparecido pertenecen al Autor **Jaid Black **y fueronAdaptadas **a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi**_

_Protagonistas: **Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino.**_

_Estas historias fueron adaptadas por petición de mi **amiga monymoonchiba**_

**ArgumentoS:**

Autor: Jaid Black

_Adaptada_ _**a los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecientes a Naoko Takeuchi**_

_Protagonistas:_ _**Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino**_

**Estremecimientos**

Serena Tsukino fue a Europa a encontrarse, pero ella acabó en encontrar más de lo que esperaba en el proceso. Cuando una llanta ponchada en un callejón la pone a la merced de un hombre recluso, ella debe decidir entre seguir los dictámenes de su corazón y cuerpo o ceder al consejo de los aldeanos…Los mismos aldeanos que dicen que Darién Chiba no es más que un monstruo.

**La obsesión**

Darién Chiba, un conservador y un muy, muy buen orador de matemáticas en la Universidad de Edinburgh, aunque él estaba contento con su vida sensible y normal. Pero el momento en que fijó sus ojos en Serena Tsukino, una mujer liberal sexual diez años más joven, él se obsesiona con tenerla.  
>Darién rápidamente descubre que no hay muchas medidas que él no tomará a fin de capturar el objeto de su deseo, porque él está determinado a tener a Serena atada a él… en el corazón y la carne.<p>

**Desparecido**

Serena Tsukino conduce a través de los montes Apalaches y hacia su nueva vida. Ella tenía grandes planes para comenzar fresca después de su divorcio, que incluía ubicarse en un pueblo nuevo. Un tráiler volcado en la autopista de Virginia del Oeste hace que Serena use un desvío de ruta por un tiempo a través de un área rural remota alta en los montes…Una ruta de desvío de la que ella desaparecerá sin dejar rastro.


	2. Estremecimientos CAPITULO 1

**1ª PARTE: LA CACERÍA**

**Capítulo 1**

_Göthmoor, Suecia_

_La actualidad_

Ajustando su capa negra alrededor de su cuerpo para que no se le caiga, Serena Tsukino descendió de su auto de alquiler al helado aire nocturno. Sus pezones se endurecieron instantáneamente cuando el frío y lastimero viento se filtraba a través de la tela de lana de su prenda y atravesaba la única capa de seda del vestido de fiesta que llevaba debajo. Acomodando un largo mechón de cabello color oro sobre su hombro, echó un vistazo hacia ambos lados del camino de tierra.

"Genial", suspiró. "Simplemente genial. No hay nada en la zona en millas".

Frotando sus brazos enérgicamente para prevenir la piel de gallina que se le estaba formando rápidamente sobre su carne, respiró hondo y miró sin ver hacia la oscuridad de la noche, mientras su mirada iba y venía de un lado al otro de la desolada calle de tierra por la que su Saab había sacrificado una cubierta. "Papá siempre decía que no había que tomar las arterias secundarias". Volvió a suspirar. "Pero ¿yo presto atención alguna vez? Claro que no".

Al patear la desinflada cubierta del Saab con la punta de su zapato taco aguja, frunció el ceño, mientras, frustrada, llevaba bruscamente sus manos a las caderas. Entre todas las oportunidades para elegir ignorar el consejo de su padre, pensó Serena, ¿por qué justo tenía que hacerlo cuando estaba viajando por un país extranjero?

Meneando la cabeza, abrió la puerta del acompañante del Saab, recogió su bolso, y cerró de un portazo. El sonido reverberó en la noche oscura, y a través de los árboles del bosque que la rodeaban por todos lados, resaltando el hecho de que verdaderamente se encontraba en el medio de la nada. Serena sintió escalofríos que subían y bajaban rápidamente a lo largo de toda su columna vertebral cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez de cuán sola estaba. Sola y sin ninguna forma de protegerse.

Tragó bruscamente. De repente deseó haber prestado más atención a los consejos de su padre. En particular, haber asistido a aquellas clases de defensa personal en las que él la había anotado.

Reprendiéndose a sí misma por dejar que su excesivamente activa imaginación se llevara la mejor parte de ella, enderezó su espalda, respiró hondo y se decidió a encontrar el camino que la llevara a… alguna parte.

Además, pensó, ella podía cuidarse sola. Había venido a Europa para encontrarse a sí misma, para madurar y encontrar su propio camino en la vida. No había venido para convencerse a sí misma de que su padre siempre tenía razón y que estaría mucho mejor si se casara con un médico, tuviera un par de niños y viviera en una casa con una cerca de madera, ubicada en el centro de _Green Acres_. Ésa era la idea de felicidad de su padre, no la suya.

Y este lugar, se decía a sí misma mientras su mirada se desplazaba atenta de aquí para allá, definitivamente no era _Green Acres_. Se parecía más al Bosque Encantado del Mago de Oz.

El viento comenzó con sus quejidos, haciendo que nuevamente la piel de gallina bajara por su espina dorsal. Desconocidas criaturas del bosque emitían sonidos que se volvían intensos en cuanto ella los notaba por primera vez. Una especie de roedor, que pasó escurridizo por su lado, la hizo gritar del susto.

Esto, decidió frunciendo el ceño, definitivamente no era lo que tenía en mente cuando tomó un avión hacia Europa para experimentar cosas nuevas.

Mordiéndose el labio, Serena escrutó la zona una vez más, tratando de encontrar un camino que pudiera transitar que la llevara a encontrar algún tipo de ayuda. Su mirada se fijó velozmente en el norte, el sur, el este el oeste, y nada, suspiró.

Ya estaba casi completamente resignada cuando, un minuto después, un tenue rayo de luna bañó una parte del bosque, resaltando lo que sin dudas era un camino, aunque poco transitado, que entraba en él. Sus cejas se elevaron.

Se detuvo, considerando que no tenía nada que pudiera usar como linterna para llevar consigo al bosque, pero aun así tendría que internarse en él. No había forma de encontrar ayuda en medio de este camino de tierra abandonado en el que se encontraba.

Ignorando al viento que azotaba su pesada capa blanca, Serena echó su bolso al hombro y se resignó a lo inevitable. Tomaría el camino. Debía hacerlo. No había otra alternativa.

Mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a un ritmo vertiginoso, ella caminaba lentamente hacia su destino final. Cada paso se sentía pesado y metódico, como si una fuerza oculta se hubiera apoderado de ella y estuviera jalándola hacia el centro.

Mentalmente desvió la mirada de sus dramáticos pensamientos. Debió haber sido una actriz.

Se sintió cansada al llegar al borde de la calle de tierra, como si hubiera caminado diez millas en lugar de diez pasos. Desechando tan bizarra sensación, ingresó al terreno cubierto de césped que llevaba a las entrañas del bosque. Los tacos de su costoso modelo de zapatos se hundieron en la tierra húmeda, restituyéndola en su altura real de cinco pies y seis pulgadas

Luego de respirar hondo, Serena observó atenta y fijamente el angosto camino, hasta donde su vista lo permitía. No dejó de notar que no llegaba a ver muy lejos, y que no había manera de decir qué tan profundamente se internaba el camino en el bosque… o hacia dónde conducía.

Este último pensamiento la hizo estremecer, y esta situación parecía empeorar con cada uno de los atascados pasos que daba. "Bueno, Serena", murmuró en voz muy baja, "al menos aún no te has encontrado con el Conde Drácula".

Un murciélago bajó bruscamente, flotando en el aire sobre su cabeza unos momentos, para luego desaparecer en la espesura del oscuro bosque. Los celestes ojos de Serena se agrandaron, y ella mitad se reía y mitad resoplaba. Maldición", susurró, "mejor dejo de murmurar. Todo lo que digo parece convertirse en realidad".

Inclinándose hacia delante, levantó una rama baja y pasó del otro lado. La rama cayó precipitosamente detrás de ella, encerrándola en el centro del camino. Mascullando algo incoherente referido a su padre y dónde estaba el viejo bastardo cuando lo necesitaba, Serena dejó atrás sus cuestionamientos y retomó una vez más el camino.

El viento fresco azotaba la capa negra de lana a la altura de sus piernas, abriéndola sobre un lado y revelando el tajo de su ajustado vestido de fiesta negro, que llegaba hasta la parte superior del muslo. La hebilla que llevaba en el pelo se desabrochó, y unos largos bucles rubios se escaparon y fluyeron como una cascada hasta su cintura. Serena se subió y acomodó la capucha distraídamente sobre la cabeza, sin volver a acordarse de la hebilla negra, que ahora yacía descartada y olvidada en el barro del camino.

La senda había sido tan poco transitada que le resultaba difícil darse cuenta por dónde era conveniente o no caminar, pero un tenue destello de luz de luna seguía filtrándose por entre los árboles, iluminando el camino apenas lo suficiente para permitirle continuar.

Serena caminó por millas, en las que cada árbol se asemejaba al anterior, y cada paso la adentraba más y más profundamente en la guarida del bosque. Estaba cansada, increíblemente exhausta. Cada hueso de su cuerpo parecía dolerle, recordándole que estúpida había sido al conducir el Saab por una ruta secundaria en un país donde había estado, en total, dos días.

Y todo debido a _él_. El extraño. Ese hombre misterioso que había conocido apenas unas pocas horas atrás en la inauguración de la exhibición sobre culturas antiguas en el Museo de Göthmoor.

Él había insistido que ésta era una buena forma de llegar. Afirmó haber conducido por la calle de tierra varias veces camino a su propiedad, y que era un atajo confiable. Y Serena, como la tonta ingenua que ahora se daba cuenta que era, le había creído.

Y ¿por qué había tomado lo que dijo al pie de la letra? se preguntó por centésima vez en las últimas horas. ¿Por qué, si todo lo tuviera que ver con el extraño había producido en ella unas señales de alerta que sacudían todo su cuerpo?

Jadeando pesadamente por la falta de aire, Serena se hundió en el suelo del bosque, sin importarle que su capa se llenara de barro mientras lo hacía. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, mientras se acomodaba contra la corteza de un árbol y reflexionaba sobre la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Ya sabía la respuesta, por supuesto. Tendría que ser increíblemente tonta para no saberla.

Ella había querido, simple y sencillamente, escaparse de la exasperante presencia del extraño. Habría hecho cualquier cosa, ido a cualquier lugar, tomado cualquier supuesto atajo de la creación, para poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y ella, y cuanto antes, mejor.

Aún ahora podía ver en su mente la imagen de ese hombre de aspecto alto y perturbador suspendida frente a ella. Cuando cerraba los ojos de esta manera, no le resultaba difícil visualizar la crudeza de sus austeros rasgos, el negro de su cabello rapado que contrastaba con el plateado de sus sienes, el azul helado de sus ojos… y la manera en que esos ojos la habían desvestido, metódicamente de a una prenda por vez, a lo largo de toda la velada.

Serena había percibido la mirada del extraño posada sobre ella en todo momento Ya fuera clavándole la mirada o perforándole la parte trasera del cráneo mientras se desplazaba hacia cada uno de los objetos expuestos en la exhibición, ella sintió la posesión de sus ojos de lobo hasta la punta de los pies.

El hecho de saberlo la asustó, y lo que es igualmente aterrador, también le provocó estremecimientos de deseo arremolinándose en su vientre. Nunca había sido del tipo de las que quieren poseer a un hombre a la primer mirada. Menos a un extraño tan misterioso y, según las habladurías del pueblo, tan malo también. Eran esos ojos, esos malditos ojos, concluyó. La misma mirada celeste de predador que había desvestido su cuerpo como si le hubiera pertenecido. Los mismos ojos de lobo que la habían embelesado cuando él se detuvo delante de ella y dio a conocer sus intenciones.

"_Tú me pertenecerás", afirmo simplemente, como si nada, con una voz rica y profunda en un inglés fuertemente acentuado._

_Los grandes ojos celestes de Serena se agrandaron. "No-no entiendo lo que quiere decir", respondió tontamente, sin saber qué más decir. _

_Él era extraño, pensó. Los hombres no se acercaban a las mujeres y les decían cosas como esas así como así._

_Ella pestañeó. "Yo no perteneceré a nadie más que a mí misma"._

_Entonces sus ojos se pasearon por todo su cuerpo, exceptuando su cara, deteniéndose en su escote. Un costado de su boca se elevó formando una pequeña sonrisa. "De-debo irme", ella susurró. Dios, el hombre era sumamente extraño. Como un recluso que raramente mantenía un contacto con la gente, él parecía no tener ningún tipo de modales. La imagen de un animal salvaje que dejaron suelto en una celebración formal colmó su mente. "Tengo que volver al hotel ahora". Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se desligó de su mirada y comenzó a alejarse de él._

_Como respuesta, él simplemente hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, mientras su mirada analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos. "Te alojas en la única posada de Göthmoor, supongo"._

_Ella no le respondió. Grosera o no, solo pensaba en alejarse de él. Era extraño. Aterrador._

"_Hay un camino de tierra detrás del museo", anunció suavemente, sin inmutarse a pesar del desplante que ella le había hecho. "Es un atajo. Yo mismo lo uso. Te llevará a casa"._

_Casa_, Serena pensó amargamente, volviendo al presente. Sus ojos escrutaban el bosque de un lado al otro. Daría cualquier cosa por estar de vuelta en Estados Unidos en este preciso instante, acurrucada con un libro, con su cobija favorita cubriendo su falda.

La corteza del árbol comenzó a raspar la piel de su espalda, recordándole una vez más que había caminado por millas y todavía no había encontrado ni a un alma. Todo la confusión en la que estaba sumida se volvió horrorosamente clara. ¿Se lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Su rechazo había afectado al extraño de tal manera que se encargó de encontrar la manera de vengarse de ella?

Esas ideas trágicas hicieron que Serena cambiara la dirección de su mirada. Cómo podría haber sabido que el Saab iba a pinchar una cubierta en el medio de la nada? Ningún hombre, sin importar qué tan misterioso o extraño pueda ser, puede predecir un una eventualidad semejante.

O tal vez, sólo tal vez, el extraño sabía de alguna manera que esto sucedería. Serena se mordisqueaba el labio inferior mientras analizaba esta posibilidad.

Quizás él la había conducido hasta allí, totalmente consciente de que nunca encontraría la salida, de que se movería en círculos por siempre, de que el bosque era lo suficientemente oscuro y aterrador como para generar muchas imágenes desagradables que le harían perder la razón lentamente, hasta que la muerte la reclamara.

"Ya basta, Serena", susurró. "Deja de espantarte a ti misma".

Incorporándose sobre sus pies, se estiró hasta alcanzar la rama del árbol y se levantó tirando de ella. Hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sus sobreexigidas pantorrillas se quejaron al volver a usarlas tan pronto. Necesitaba reanudar la marcha. Qué tan mal se sentía simplemente no importaba.

"Bien", se dijo a sí misma mientras se sacudía un poco de barro seco de la espalda, "al menos _él _no está aquí".

Un estrepitoso trueno estalló sobre su cabeza, señalando la proximidad de una tormenta. Una señal de advertencia se deslizó por su columna, poniéndole la piel de gallina y endureciendo sus pezones.

Ella conocía esa señal de peligro, desconcertantemente familiar. La había sentido innumerables veces durante esa noche. Y ahora, de alguna manera, Serena sabía que ya no estaba sola en el bosque. Había otra presencia allí.

Una presencia que perforaba un agujero de posesión a través de su cuerpo con su mirada.

"E-espero que la respuesta sea no", exhaló, "pero voy a hacer la pregunta de todas maneras".

Su lengua rosada salió disparada para humedecer sus labios secos. Tragó bruscamente, temiendo estar por morir, que el misterioso extraño tuviera la intención de hacerle daño. "¿Hay alguien ahí?".


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Él emergió de las sombras. El misterioso extraño. El hombre alto y perturbador con los ojos lobunos. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, desde los hombros de su sobretodo negro hasta la punta de sus botas negras. Su mirada rastrilló el largo de su cuerpo, deteniéndose demasiado tiempo en sus senos y luego nuevamente en la parte visible del tajo que recorría todo su muslo.

Serena dio un paso reflexivo hacia atrás, ajustando y asegurando instintivamente su capa. Su respiración se aceleró cuando se puso a pensar qué cierta era la posibilidad de morir ―o de ser violada― o de ambas…

Él era mucho más alto que ella, medía al menos seis pies con tres pulgadas. Tenía una musculatura trabajada y su piel se veía suave y brillante, lo cual hacía que su estructura se viera bastante pequeña e insignificante al lado de la de él. Y ella estaba cansada, tan cansada. Podía intentar salir corriendo, pero al final él la atraparía. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?", susurró. "¿Por qué está aquí?".

Una de sus cejas se elevó rápidamente, revelando una cicatriz en su frente que ella no había notado en la exhibición. Pero claro, había estado demasiado ocupada observando sus ojos lobunos y extrañamente oscuros para prestarle atención a cualquier otra parte de él. Ahora podía ver bien la cicatriz, sin embargo. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo habría llegado allí, o, más específicamente, qué mujer se la había hecho. ¿Habría gritado en ese momento, agarrándolo en un vano intento de permanecer con vida? Serena dio otro paso atrás.

La segunda ceja se elevó rápidamente para unirse a la primera. Una pequeña sonrisa tiraba de sus comisuras. "Vine para llevarte a casa, Serena". Hizo esta afirmación suavemente, con un acento definitivamente marcado. "Ahora".

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron. La mirada de él seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, sin perderse nada, registrando cada detalle. "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?", susurró.

"Pregunté por ahí". Sus grandes hombros se encogieron levemente, quitándole importancia al tema. Extendiendo una mano abierta, le indicó que se acerque a él. "No te haré daño, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Nunca le haría daño a una criatura tan hermosa".

¿Una criatura? Dios mío. Él _era_ sin dudas como un animal salvaje suelto en una ceremonia formal, no tenía siquiera los más mínimos recursos sociales.

Serena frunció el ceño, insultada ante un elogio tan retrógrado de un hombre tan extraño. Concluyó que este no era el momento más propicio para debatir sobre sus modales, o su falta de ellos, para el caso; por lo que decidió finalmente pasarlo por alto. Dándose cuenta, las comisuras de su boca se estiraron hacia arriba nuevamente, haciéndole saber que había captado la idea.

"Mire, Señor…"

"Chiba. Darién Chiba".

Serena asintió. Aclaró su garganta. "Señor Chiba, yo…"

"Por favor", interrumpió él, mientras su mirada penetraba la de ella, "llámame Darién", murmuró.

"Darién", repitió ella, apretando los dientes, "le agradezco que me haya ofrecido ayuda, pero estoy bien sola. No necesito su atención".

Como respuesta, él rió en voz baja, meneando levemente la cabeza. "No tienes la menor idea de dónde estás, ni la más mínima pista de dónde te diriges. Esta tierra donde te perdiste me pertenece, por eso no puedo permitir, estando en uso de mis facultades, que una mujer tan hermosa esté vagando sola por allí" Sus ojos se movieron de un lado al otro del oscuro bosque hasta posarse una vez más en su cara. "Hay animales salvajes por aquí, animales lo suficientemente grandes como para despedazarte", dijo con un tono grave.

Los ojos celestes de Serena se agrandaron todavía más cuando la escena que él le acababa de describir se fijó en su mente. Movió sus manos hacia arriba y comenzó a frotarse los brazos con energía. "Usted me va a llevar a c-casa, entonces? Es decir, a la posada?".

"Yo la llevaré a casa", prometió él suavemente.

Ella no le dio importancia al hecho de que él ignoró deliberadamente la última parte de su pregunta, pero entendió al mismo tiempo que no tenía otra alternativa que ir con él, extraño o no. Estaba cansada, tenía frío y la tormenta se acercaba más y más. Necesitaba encontrar refugio, aún si éste era dentro de la propiedad de Darién Chiba. Por el momento, iría con él. E iba a rezar suplicando vivir para contarlo.

Serena enderezó los hombros y asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Supongo que puedo pedir un taxi desde su casa".

Él estudió sus rasgos faciales mientras caminaba por el espacio que los separaba. Los ojos de un predador. Eso es todo lo que ella veía cuando lo miraba. "En Göthmoor no hay taxis", dijo simplemente.

Un minuto después, un brazo cubierto de músculos se lanzó a su alrededor, mientras él la acercaba a su lado. Su mano se acomodó posesivamente en la unión íntima donde se unían su muslo y su cadera derecha. Él la condujo más aún hacia las profundidades del bosque y por un nuevo camino que ella no había visto antes. Serena apretó todos los músculos del cuerpo nerviosamente. ¿Cómo iba a salirse de ésta?

El hombre era extraño. Y cuando la tocaba, le resultaba demasiado familiar.

"Adónde vamos?", preguntó diez minutos más tarde, mientras todos y cada uno de sus huesos y músculos se quejaban de dolor. "¿Ya casi llegamos?", preguntó cansada.

"Casi", confirmó él. Le dio un suave apretón a su cadera, diciéndole sin hablar que entendía lo cansada que debía estar. "Te bañaré cuando lleguemos al castillo", le informó. "Ayudará a tus músculos a relajarse".

Nuevamente alarmada, Serena mordisqueó su labio inferior. No había dicho que podía tomar un baño. Dijo que él la bañaría. Había una diferencia. Una enorme diferencia.

Y luego dejó de pensar cuando, unos momentos más tarde, tomaron una curva que los expulsó del bosque y los condujo a un páramo desierto. El castillo que Darién había mencionado se erguía en una cima, grande, oscuro y abrumador como el hombre que allí vivía.

"Éste es mi hogar", murmuró. "Durante más de tres siglos mi familia ha vivido entre estas mismas paredes".

Serena asintió, pero no pronunció palabra. Quería preguntarle si su familia había sido enterrada allí también, pero decidió no abrir la boca. Tenía la sensación de que las necesitaría más tarde. Para poder gritar.

Sus ojos rastrillaron las paredes de piedra del castillo. Las altísimas, paredes de piedra de aspecto impenetrable. Tragando para deshacerse del nudo en su garganta, miró hacia arriba, a Darién. La luz de la luna mostraba sus rasgos con crudeza y dejaba la mitad de su cara en sombras. Pero podía ver sus ojos. Esos malditos ojos. Y comenzaba a entender sus promesas.

Serena temía que Darién nunca la dejara salir de la fortaleza con vida.


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3

Serena miraba el fuego chisporrotear frente a ella mientras sus manos rodeaban nerviosamente la taza de té caliente que le habían dado para tomar. Sabía que el té caliente sería como un bálsamo reparador para su garganta reseca, temía por lo que podría estar asociado con él.

"Sólo miel y limón", Darién murmuró desde la silla frente a ella, como si leyera sus pensamientos. Sonrió con esa media sonrisa, divertido al notar su poco disimulable duda. "Te lo prometo". Asintió con la cabeza. "Tómate el té mientras te preparo el baño".

Serena levanto la cabeza rápidamente. Aclaró su garganta mientras realizaba un valiente esfuerzo por cruzar miradas con él. "Yo, eh… yo no deseo tomar un baño". Bajó la vista hacia su falda y la fijó en la taza de té entre sus manos. "Solamente quiero volver a la posada. Por favor".

Darién permaneció callado por tanto tiempo que al principio Serena pensó que no había escuchado su casi silenciosa petición. Pero finalmente habló, en voz baja y controlada. "La tormenta ha empeorado allá afuera,ängel. Creo que lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí… conmigo".

Apenas había dejado de hablar cuando estalló un estrepitoso trueno, subrayando la veracidad de sus palabras. Pero a Serena no le importaba. Ella sólo quería irse.

"Estoy cansada", dijo desanimada. "Muy cansada, tengo mucho frío y me duele el cuerpo". Aclaró su garganta nerviosamente. "Sólo quiero irme. No me importa que tan fuerte sea la tormenta afuera. Por favor, déjeme ir"

Se hizo un silencio que se extendió unos instantes. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el del fuego chisporroteando en la enorme chimenea frente a la cual estaban sentados.

Por fin habló Darién, rompiendo el silencio insoportablemente tenso. "¿Cuántos años tienes?", preguntó, ignorando su comentario anterior.

Serena lo miró fijamente. Sacudió levemente la cabeza, preguntándose de dónde había salido semejante pregunta cuando ella había estado hablando de algo completamente distinto. "Veintiocho. Casi veintinueve".

"Yo tengo cuarenta y uno".

Ella asintió, y comenzó a tomar lentamente su té. Tenía buen sabor, concluyó rápidamente. Si él lo había envenenado, pensó para sí, al menos sus últimos tragos serían sabrosos. "Eso me dijeron".

Una oscura ceja se elevó lentamente. "¿Ah? ¿Y quién te dijo eso?".

"Reika Kino".

"¿Así que estuviste haciendo averiguaciones sobre mí?", preguntó suavemente.

Las mejillas de Serena ardieron. Velozmente quitó la vista de su anfitrión y nuevamente la bajó a la taza de té. "Bueno", se defendió, "usted no me quitaba la vista de encima. Era lógico que preguntara para averiguar quién era"

"Porque eres hermosa", dijo gravemente, con una voz monótona. "La mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida".

Serena quitó una pelusa imaginaria de su capa. " Yo soy más que eso, sabe", dijo suave pero amargamente. "Mucho más".

Y realmente, ¿eso era todo lo que los hombres veían cuando la miraban? ¿Una cara agradable y un seno voluminoso? Era entendible que le escapara a las citas, se reconoció a sí misma. Ningún hombre conocía a la verdadera Serena, y a ningún hombre le interesaba ir más allá de su aspecto físico lo suficiente como para entenderla. Era sólo una muñeca, un adorno, un trofeo para poner sobre la chimenea y dejarla deteriorarse emocionalmente por el abandono. Hasta su padre, aunque ella lo quería tanto, no la consideraba más que una cara bonita.

E igualmente, a quién le importa, pensó angustiosamente. Podía estar a punto de morir o de ser violada. Hacerse problema por la superficialidad de la especie masculina estaba en el último lugar de su lista de prioridades en ese momento.

"Cuéntame, pues", Darién la alentó mientras se llevaba su taza de té a los labios y tomaba un sorbo. Su mirada encontró la de ella, y la sostuvo. "Quiero saberlo todo".

Serena hizo una pausa. Quería irse, no hablar, pero aceptó que ser amable no perjudicaría su situación. Sólo ansiaba que ésta fuera una buena señal, y que no fuera una costumbre de este hombre atractivamente extraño de ojos desconcertantemente azules indagar sobre el pasado de sus víctimas antes de hacerles… algo.

"Me encanta pintar", susurró. "De hecho," aclaró su garganta y habló más fuerte, "soy bastante buena".

Darién inclinó su cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que eres buena para todo lo que te gusta hacer, _ängel_".

¿Por qué seguía llamándola así? "También me gusta escribir", respondió, "poesía más que nada, pero escribo cuentos también". Echó hacia atrás un mechón rebelde de pelo rubio por sobre su hombro mientras rompía contacto visual y fijaba la vista sobre su falda. Ella odiaba hablar sobre sí misma con la gente que conocía. Hablar sobre su vida con un hombre que la ponía tan nerviosa era mil veces peor. "Pero esas son actividades banales", concedió, mientras su voz se apagaba, "nada importante o significativo".

"Quién te ha dicho eso?", preguntó él en voz baja.

Serena encogió los hombros. Apoyó la taza de té y asió sus manos firmemente sobre su falda cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él. "Todos. Mi padre, especialmente".

"Está equivocado. Todos están equivocados. Si tienes un don, nunca debes desperdiciarlo".

Ella lo observó con extrañeza, preguntándose por qué habría de importarle. Finalmente, miró para otro lado. "Creo que tiene razón", susurró.

"Tengo razón".

Ella encogió los hombros pero no respondió.

Se hizo otro interminable silencio, siendo los únicos sonidos el del chisporroteo del fuego, los sonoros truenos y el golpeteo de la lluvia chocando con las paredes del castillo. Serena respiró profundamente, deseosa de irse, pero sabiendo que aún si Darién cedía y le permitía volver a la posada —que dudaba que lo hiciera hasta que estuviera dispuesto— nunca la llevaría en el peor momento de una tormenta tan implacable A pesar de lo sólidas e impenetrables que eran las paredes de piedra, aun así podía oír cómo los elementos naturales las azotaban.

Darién se puso de pie poco después, desviando la atención de Serena hacia él. Ella lo miró dubitativa, preguntándose por qué se habría parado.

"Te voy a preparar un baño caliente".

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Pero yo…"

"estas helada hasta los huesos y necesitas un baño caliente".

Los dientes de Serena se sumergieron en su labio inferior mientras estudiaba ansiosamente al hombre delante y por encima de ella. ¿Qué quería de ella, este extraño ermitaño? Había escuchado cosas desagradables sobre él. Cosas terribles. Cosas innombrables. Ella no quería terminar como…

"La gente no reconoce ni entiende a la verdadera Serena Tsukino", murmuró Darién, observándola desde su poderosa altura de seis pies y tres pulgadas., "porque sólo ven lo que quieren ver, conocen lo que quieren conocer". Inclinó su cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la zigzagueante escalera. "Para mí es lo mismo".

Serena lo siguió con la vista, sin saber qué pensar. Por un lado, no debió suponer que era un monstruo sólo por las habladurías del pueblo, pero por otro lado, secuestrarla no lo dejaba muy bien parado. Pero a su vez, él no la había secuestrado. En realidad, ella habría estado agradecida por su ayuda si él no fuera tan misteriosamente peculiar.

Y si ella no dudara aún si él sabía que su cubierta se pincharía en esa ruta secundaria desierta o no.

A lo mejor era un monstruo. Pero quizás no. "¿Darién?".

Él se detuvo en la mitad del paso, luego la miró por sobre su hombro para establecer contacto visual. Levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más.

Serena se frotó las manos sobre la falda, ansiosa, nerviosa, aterrada… pero con ganas de conocer su destino, necesitando conocerlo. Aclaró su garganta y buscó su mirada. No le importaba qué tanto se podía ofender por la pregunta que le estaba por hacer. Necesitaba la respuesta. "¿Me va a violar?", preguntó en voz baja.

Él no hizo el más mínimo movimiento por un largo rato. No se le movió un pelo. No hizo un gesto. Ni asintió con la cabeza ni lo negó verbalmente. Nada que le diera una pista de cómo se sentía o qué pensaba. Era como una estatua, pensó Serena, tan impenetrable e inerte como las paredes de piedra que los rodeaban. Le dio un escalofrío al pensar si no le había dado una idea que no se le había ocurrido antes.

Y por fin, luego de lo que parecieron ser horas, las comisuras de su boca se estiraron hacia arriba formando esa sonrisa burlona de sabelotodo que comenzaba a asociar como la sonrisa de Darién Chiba. "No". Le dio la espalda y terminó de subir la escalera espiralada con pasos largos y despreocupados. "No será necesario violarte, _ängel_".


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Serena se sentó en la bañadera de elaborados bajorrelieves, mientras el agua caliente aliviaba los dolores en sus músculos y sus huesos. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, dejando sus senos descubiertos en el frío aire fuera de la dorada bañadera. Sus pezones eran duros y alargados, color beige oscuro con unos toques de rosa viejo en las puntas.

Miró el baño a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de esponja que pudiera usar para bañarse. Había accedido a tomar el baño que no quería tomar porque no supo qué más hacer. Lo mejor será sacarle provecho, pensó suspirando.

Había un perfumado pan de jabón a su derecha, pero no había ninguna esponja en las cercanías. Mientras echaba un vistazo, se dio cuenta que tampoco había ninguna toalla alrededor, nada con que secarse cuando terminara su baño. Aparentemente su anfitrión se había olvidado de dejarle un par antes de dejarla sola —esperó que así fuera.

Su anfitrión. Serena suspiró, recordando aquellas palabras que le había dicho desde las escaleras. "_No será necesario violarte, _ängel", le había dicho.

Hizo una pausa mientras analizaba qué podría haber querido decir con ese descarado comentario. En la exhibición, admitió de mala gana, su cuerpo había respondido a su mirada de una forma indebida. Pero eso fue a la primera mirada. Antes de saber quién era, antes de escuchar las habladurías del pueblo, y antes de que él casi la matara del susto con su extraña declaración de que ella le pertenecería.

Pertenecerle, ¿cómo?. ¿Cómo una mascota exótica a la que nunca dejaría ir?

Agotada física y mentalmente, respiró hondo y enrolló su pelo en una especie de rodete en la parte superior de su cabeza. Una vez terminado, se recostó, sumergiéndose en el agua, y cerró los ojos. Sus pezones sobresalían, el nivel del agua en la bañera no alcanzaba a cubrirlos.

"Éste ha sido un día tan largo", dijo cansadamente, con la voz rasposa de lo exhausta que estaba. "Un día tan, tan largo".

Suspirando, dejó que el agua humeante le reconforte el cuerpo. No quería pensar en nada, analizar nada. Luego podría tratar de manejar su incertidumbre. Luego podría analizar la manera en que su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el ermitaño Sr. Chiba. Luego podría decidir qué hacer. Por ahora, sólo quería relajarse. Fue el último pensamiento que rondó su cabeza antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

No se sabe cuántos minutos más tarde, Serena emergió lentamente de la inconsciente nebulosa del sueño al sentir un hormigueo de deseo en su vientre. Estaba tan en otra cosa que no podía registrar por qué su cuerpo se había excitado hasta llegar a tan alta temperatura, pero así era. Estaba tan cerca del clímax, tan deliciosamente cerca. Sonrió, mientras su cerebro adormecido se preguntaba si estaría experimentando un sueño húmedo por primera vez en su vida.

Se sentía como si un cuerpo desnudo estuviera abrazando al suyo, envolviendo su carne húmeda desde atrás. Unos dedos —ay Dios los dedos más exquisitamente callosos— penetraban su vagina mientras un pulgar frotaba vigorosamente su clítoris en metódicos círculos. "Mmmm", murmuró, con los ojos aún cerrados, "sí".

Más dedos. Abrió sus muslos para ellos, ansiando que estén allí. Llenaban su carne, masajeando su clítoris. Tan bueno. Tan increíblemente bueno. Con un gemido, abrió sus piernas aún más, ansiando acabarse.

Una mano en su seno. Dedos tironeando de sus pezones. Dedos ensartándose profundamente dentro de ella. Ella lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Se sentía tan…"_Ay, Dios_".

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de par en par al sentir un orgasmo que desgarraba sus entrañas, haciéndole contraer el vientre y estirando sus pezones hasta un largo increíble. Gimió, liberando sus fluidos sobre los dedos, deseando más.

Apenas había descendido del nirvana para registrar el hecho de que los dedos eran reales cuando sintió que la daban vuelta y una verga larga y gruesa se posaba en su abertura, preparándose para penetrarla. Unos grandes ojos celestes se encontraron con otros posesivos y color zafiro.

"Darién", susurró.

Él buscó su mirada por un momento, dándole tiempo a decir que no, dándole la oportunidad de rechazarlo. Ella dudó, sintiendo que su cuerpo y su mente la tironeaban en direcciones opuestas.

Su mente le indicaba sentir miedo, desligarse de él y correr. Pero su cuerpo…

Humedeció sus labios, estaba tan excitada. Tan absolutamente caliente…

Él arremetió, llenándola por completo. Ella tomó aire.

"Mmmm…_ängel_", murmuró él, apretando los dientes al sentir su carne envolviendo la de él. Respiró profundo. "Tu conchita está tan buena", dijo con voz ronca. "_Så trång och skön_… Tan estrechita y tan buena".

Montándose en su falda, Serena exhaló, mientras su excitación cinchaba contra su cerebro. Mirándolo, era increíble. Quizás no era hermoso, pero crudo y masculino. Primitivo.

Su seno, tan poderoso, salpicado de vello negro que iba disminuyendo en forma de una ve corta hacia el lugar donde se unía. Su verga, tan gruesa y sustanciosa, latiendo aún ahora dentro de ella. Y sus ojos… esos ojos hipnóticos azul helado que escondían tantos secretos. ¿Qué veían cuando la miraban?

"Darién", susurró, "Yo…" _No quiero terminar como ella_.

"Shh. No luches contra esto".

"Por favor", suplicó, "esto…" _Me da miedo. Dios, ¿y qué si las cosas que me dijeron son ciertas?_

"Serena, _ängel_", murmuró él, "no luches contra esto".

Nuevamente dudó. Estaba demasiado excitada para pensar con claridad, concluyó, exhalando y pestañeando. Sus uñas se enterraron en los hombros de él.

Volvió a penetrarla, llenándola por completo, dejándola sin aliento, mientras cubría sus labios con los de él al mismo tiempo. Lanzándole su lengua a la boca, le hundió los dedos en la carne de las caderas mientras guiaba su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo por toda su extensión. Cortó el beso y respiró hondo. "Si, Serena, ah, sí", gruñó.

La respiración de Serena se volvió pesada. No debería desear terminar con esto, no debería ansiarlo. Pero lo hacía. No tenía sentido. Desafiaba la lógica de la situación. Si alguna vez existió alguna lógica.

Quizás todavía estaba soñando. Quizás era sólo un sueño…

Y entonces él metía uno de sus pezones en su boca, y lo chupaba de la base hasta la punta, con sus ojos cerrados y respirando pesadamente, como si fuera lo más delicioso que probó alguna vez. Ella abandonó la lucha contra su excitación por completo, permitiéndose sentir, disfrutar. Gimiendo, ella se arrodilló, y luego se arrojó hacia abajo, haciendo que su pene vuelva a penetrarla.

Él respondió con un gemido, soltando su pezón lo suficiente para alentarla aún más. "Sí, _ängel_", balbuceó. "Muévete hacia arriba y hacia abajo, así, así".

Lo montó con energía, arriba y abajo, una y otra y otra vez. Sus senos se sacudían con cada movimiento, tentándolo a agarrar su pulposa carne con toda la mano, acariciar sus pezones, tirar de ellos, haciéndola estremecer de placer. Ella estaba tan excitada. Tan increíblemente caliente…

Y luego se acababa, a los gritos, de tan intenso que era. Su vagina comenzó a contraerse, latiendo alrededor de su cañón, incitándolo a expulsar su leche. _"Ay, Dios. Ay, sí. Ay, Dios!"._

"_Jag behöver dig_", gruñó él. Agarrándola de las caderas, arremetió una, dos, tres veces más, y luego estalló. Cerró los ojos, y sus músculos se tensaron y endurecieron, Sus orificios nasales se agrandaban al hundir la cara en su cuello y eyacular muy profundo dentro de ella.

"Te necesito", murmuró contra la carne de su cuello. "Dios, cómo te necesito".

Darién abrazó fuerte a Serena contra él en el agua tibia, la espalda de ella contra su seno. Acariciando su cabello, dejó que durmiera en sus brazos, carne tibia y húmeda acunando a carne tibia y húmeda.

Besando su sien, suspiró profundamente.

Tantos pensamientos lo invadían. Tantos recuerdos.

Pero Serena… esta mujer era diferente. No era como las otras. En particular, no era como la hija de Reika Kino.

Enrulando un bucle dorado de Serena con el dedo, Darién susurró su nombre, luego volvió a besar su sien.

No podía dejarla ir.

Es realmente increíble, pero desde el primer momento que la vio paseando por Göthmoor dos días atrás, supo que ella era la elegida.

No la dejaría ir.

Era diferente… tan especial e intoxicantemente _naif_. Nunca lo dejaría una vez que estuviera ligada a él.

Él la necesitaba.

Había estado muerto por dentro durante tanto tiempo. Sin alegrías. Sin penas. Sin sueños. Sin pesadillas. Sin nada. Sólo un vacío… un abismo negro.

Darién jugueteaba con uno de los pezones de Serena entre el pulgar y el índice mientras analizaba a la mujer durmiendo en sus brazos.

Un largo pelo del color del oro volcándose. Ojos grandes, inocentes, luminosos. Y tan crédulos… _naif_ al punto de ser un peligro para sí misma.

Besando su sien por última vez, Darién continuó pellizcándole suavemente los pezones mientras su otra mano se estiraba para acariciar su clítoris. Su erección golpeteó de atrás la abertura de ella.

"Despierta, _ängel_", le susurró al oído. "Es hora de unirte a mí".


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Darién acarreó a una Serena grogui desde el cuarto de baño hasta su dormitorio por un largo pasillo que unía los dos ambientes. Unas velas encendidas relumbraban desde los candelabros de la pared, emanando una luz muy tenue.

Sentándola al borde de la cama, desató el nudo que ella se había hecho en el pelo y lo dejo fluir sobre ella. "Tan hermosa", dijo posesivamente, mientras sus ojos la recorrían de punta a punta. "Tan pero tan hermosa".

Estirándose para agarrar la carne de un muslo en cada mano, abrió lentamente sus piernas hasta que su reluciente vulva quedó claramente a la vista. Los elogios que le susurraba hicieron que su cuerpo respondiera y que el deseo se anudara en su vientre.

Serena contuvo la respiración mientras apartaba sus manos en un vano intento de detenerlo. "Darién", dijo con una voz humeante, profunda y ronca de sueño y deseo, "ésta no es una buena idea. De hecho, es una idea muy mala".

"Tú me deseas. Yo te deseo". Frotó su clítoris haciendo pequeños círculos con la yema del pulgar, y su erección crecía al sentirla estremecerse por él. Y no te dejaré ir".

Terminante. Definitivo.

"Pero Darién, ummf!".

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron cuando se sintió arrojada hacia atrás sobre la cama. Su cola seguía en el borde, sus muslos abiertos, su clítoris y vulva a la vista. Las sábanas de seda negra debajo de ella se sentían frescas y sugerentes, contrastando con su afiebrada carne. "Darién, yo, a_h_".

Su boca descendió entonces, cubriendo todo su vientre. De rodillas frente a ella en el borde de la cama, se prendió de sus muslos y los empujó hacia fuera tanto como pudo sin forzarlos.

Aparentemente ya había terminado el diálogo, terminado de tratar de persuadirla de someterse con palabras. En cambio, lo haría con las sensaciones… con lengua y labios, sonidos de succión y de fluidos, sonidos guturales de placer irrumpiendo desde el fondo de su garganta mientras bebía de ella.

"_Ah Dios_". Su lengua se enrollaba sobre su clítoris, haciendo que Serena lance su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. "_Sí… por favor"._

Llevando el fruto entre sus dientes, dio el golpe final, lamiendo su clítoris vigorosamente, ansiando que ella llegue al clímax pare él, por él.

Ella sintió un placer tan intenso que le dolía. La excitación le anudaba el vientre, y se aferraba de su útero.

Y entonces él se detuvo.

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron grandes y centelleantes. Respiró hondo y lo miró por entre las piernas.

Levantando su cabeza entre sus muslos, Darién buscó su mirada y la mantuvo. Respiraba bruscamente, el control de sí mismo pendía de un hilo. La luz de una vela a punto de apagarse brilló brevemente sobre su cara, iluminando el hielo de sus ojos, y luego se extinguió por completo.

"¿Sí o no?", le preguntó, mientras sus orificios nasales se agrandaban. "¿Me deseas? ¿A pesar de… todo?". Se estiró para pasar un pulgar sobre uno de sus pezones endurecidos. "¿Sí o no?", murmuró.

Serena se agitó, todo su cuerpo ardía. Él había estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo, desde luego. No iba a ser necesario violarla para tenerla. Ella le daría su cuerpo voluntariamente, y ambos lo sabían. Ésta era solamente su arrogante forma de dejar las cosas en claro.

En lugar de responderle con palabras, Serena acomodó sus muslos alrededor de su cuello, rodeó su nuca con un pie, y acercó la cara de él hasta su vulva. Ella gimió al sentir sus labios y lengua sobre su clítoris una vez más, haciendo que su temperatura se eleve afiebradamente en escasos momentos. _"Ah, sí"._

Darién gimió, su erección dura como el acero contra su estómago. Lamió su clítoris con movimientos firmes, sin detenerse, sin aminorar, manteniendo la presión firme y tortuosamente agradable, aún cuando sus caderas empezaron a levantarse y sus gemidos se intensificaron. "Mmmm", murmuró contra su carne, haciendo vibrar su vientre, "_mmmmmm_".

"_Darién_".

No debía desearlo, no debía desesperar por él. No debía desear que la toque un hombre tan extraño, tan ermitaño.

"_Darién_". Rodeando su cuello con los muslos, empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, presionando su clítoris contra su boca como si quisiera que se la devorara.

Y entonces se acabaría. Duramente. Violentamente. Unas olas de placer se adueñaron de ella, haciendo que arroje su cabeza hacia atrás y grite. La sangre fluyó rápidamente a su cara, haciéndola arder. Sintió un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, estirando sus pezones hasta el límite del dolor. _"Ah, Dios"._

No tenía tiempo para analizar lo desquiciado de la situación, no había tiempo para darle una segunda oportunidad a la invitación que su cuerpo le había ofrecido al misterioso Darién Chiba. Su cuerpo la cubrió en segundos, su gruesa erección presionando hacia adentro de ella, colmando por completo su carne húmeda.

Haciendo rodar a ambos hasta el centro de la cama, no dejó en ningún momento que sus cuerpos se despegaran. Volviendo sobre ella para cubrirle el cuerpo con el suyo, rodeó su nuca con los brazos, por entre su pelo, aferrándose a él como si fuera su dueño.

Serena exhaló estremecida, humedeciendo sus labios mientras lo miraba. Levantando las caderas, enredó las piernas en su cintura y se tomó fuerte para una cabalgata dura. Ya había dejado de preocuparse, había dejado de guardarse algo.

Al menos por esta noche. Por esta única noche no pensaría en nada más que en el placer, en entregarse a este hombre.

"Sí, _ängel_", dijo entre dientes mientras la embestía con la verga, llegando hasta el cuello de su útero. "_Knulla mig_. Cógeme".

El fuego helado de sus ojos mezclado con sus palabras de deseo masculladas entre susurros envió otra corriente de excitación por todo su cuerpo. Se aferró a él con las piernas, invitándolo a explorarla. "Te deseo, Darién", admitió, sin importarle si lamentaría haber dicho esas palabras cuando llegara la mañana, "tómame toda. Ahora".

Asegurando un grueso mechón de pelo alrededor de su mano, se aferraba a ella como una posesión a la que nunca soltaría, gimiendo mientras se hundía en su conchita una y otra vez. "_Ja_, nena". _Sí, nena._

Ella levantó sus caderas, al encuentro de cada embestida suya. Sus uñas rasparon el acero de su espalda, una pequeña gota de sangre arruinó el blanco inmaculado de su manicura. "Más duro", gimió, apretándolo mientras él aceleraba el ritmo de sus embates. "Cógeme más duro".

"Como quieras, _ängel_", dijo él.

Las gotas de sudor saltaban en su frente mientras Darién premiaba su entusiasmo por hacer el amor dándole lo que había pedido. Sus embates se volvieron más rápidos y profundos al usar su mano libre para separarle las piernas de su vientre. Sin soltar su cabello, usó la otra mano para arrojar una de sus piernas sobre su hombro, acomodando su carne para permitir la más profunda de las penetraciones. "¿Esto quieres?", le preguntó bruscamente.

Serena emitió un largo y necesitado gemido, con su cabeza hacia atrás, con su cuello despojado hacia él como una ofrenda, mientras su verga se ensartaba en ella una y otra vez. Los sonidos de su carne chocándose dentro y contra la del otro aumentaron su mutua excitación.

"Te pregunté si esto es lo que quieres", demandó Darién sin separar las mandíbulas.

"Sí", gimió ella.

"Cómo se siente mi verga dentro tuyo?", dijo apretando los dientes, los músculos endurecidos, mientras la golpeteaba sin piedad. Al recibir sólo un quejido como respuesta, la embistió más duro y volvió a preguntarle. "Cómo se siente mi verga dentro tuyo?".

"_Bien_", gimió. "_Ay, Dios… tan bien"._

Él premió su respuesta hundiéndose aún más, penetrándola tan profundo como era posible. La embistió por incontables minutos, cada golpe llevándola más cerca de acabarse.

Y luego ella se contraía alrededor de él, su carne ordeñando la de él mientras comenzaban sus estremecimientos y se entregaba a otro violento clímax en sus brazos. "_Darién…ay, Dios, Darién"._

"Sí, _ängel_", gritó bruscamente, su propio orgasmo superando al de ella, "sí".

Se acabaron juntos, en un clímax violento y sin pausa. Ninguno había sentido un placer semejante con nadie más. Ni una sola vez. Nunca. Y ambos lo sabían.

Unos minutos más tarde, se quedaron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro. El último pensamiento coherente que pasó por la cabeza de Serena giraba en torno de que era vagamente consciente de que su pelo aún estaba enrollado a la mano de Darién.

Él quería quedarse con ella, pensó. Quizás para siempre.

Y entonces la inconsciencia se apoderó de ella y no supo más nada.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

"_¿Qué me está diciendo?". Los ojos de Serena se agrandaban mientras susurraba la pregunta a la señora mayor._

"_Estoy diciendo que es un monstruo", respondió Reika Kino en un solo tono, mientras sus oscuros ojos vidriosos y sin vida miraban a Serena sin verla._

_Serena alcanzó la mano de la señora mayor y la tomó en la suya. Miró por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que el extraño no las estaba observando antes de volverse hacia Reika. "¿Qué hizo?", preguntó en voz baja._

_No hubo respuesta._

_Volvió a mirar por sobre su hombro, mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Él regresaría en cualquier momento. Tomaría solamente un minuto más o menos para que él vuelva a dirigir su atención hacia ella. Necesitaba saber qué había sido de…_

"_Lita era una buena chica", dijo Reika en un tono acallado. _

_Serena volteó la cabeza nuevamente para mirarla. Los ojos de la mujer parecían de vidrio negro. Ojos de tiburón. Ojos de muñeca. Tan muertos y sin vida. Sus labios fruncidos, sin sangre. Su cabello lacio y castaño como arpillera. Su piel un blanco pastoso. _

"_Ella no merecía eso", dijo Reika con voz monótona._

"_¿No merecía qué?". _

_Silencio._

_Serena apretó los dientes. Se estaba acabando el tiempo. Él iba a regresar. Ella no quería que supiera que habían estado hablando de él. Él iba a volver. Y se iba a dar cuenta. De alguna manera se iba a dar cuenta…_

La cabeza de Serena giraba a un lado y al otro sobre la almohada de seda negra. Se estaban formando gotas de sudor sobre sus cejas. "Dime", murmuró en sus sueños. "Dime qué hizo él".

"_Él la mató". Los arrugados labios de Reika se torcieron hacia arriba, formando un cruel tajo de sonrisa. "La violó y la asesinó. La cortó en pedacitos y la tiró a los perros"._

"_Ay, Dios mío". Las manos de Serena dejaron las de la anciana y se apretaron contra su boca. Sentía el estómago revuelto, y las rodillas demasiado débiles como para pararse. "Lo siento tanto, Reika", susurró, "lo siento muchísimo"._

"_Era una buena chica", repitió Reika como si no la hubiera escuchado. "Lita era una buena chica"._

_Serena estaba a punto de responderle cuando los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron y perforaron los suyos, la primera señal que percibió Serena en toda la velada de que había inteligencia y comprensión escondidas en algún lugar en el fondo de la mente de Reika Ander. "Él hará lo mismo contigo", afirmó sin cambiar el tono, como si estuvieran hablando de lo que comieron en el desayuno. "Si le permites acercártele, te pasará lo mismo"._

_Serena volvió a mirar por sobre su hombro. Todavía no lo veía, pero sabía que estaba viniendo. Lo percibía, podía sentir que se acercaba. Se volvió hacia la anciana para decirle que nunca repita lo que habían estado hablando._

"_Era una buena chica", dijo Reika, mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo una vez más. Hielo negro. Se parecían tanto al hielo negro. _

_Serena tragó, y se le subió la bilis a la garganta. "Sí", murmuró, "pobre…"_

"…Lita", Serena mascullaba en su sueño, mientras se le formaba sudor entre los senos. "Pobre Serena".

Una vela se extinguió del otro lado de la habitación, mientras un par de ojos azul hielo observaban todo.

Darién cruzó rápidamente al otro lado de la habitación y retomó su lugar en la cama al lado de Serena. Enjugando las gotitas de sudor de su cara y su seno, se acurrucó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza.

Durante diez años él había existido solo en el vacío, sin ninguna luz que penetrara en la oscuridad. Había pagado por compañía cuando sus necesidades físicas lo exigieron, pero aparte de eso había permanecido solo.

Quizás… quizás se había convertido en eso mismo que Reika dijo que era. A lo mejor era un monstruo.

Darién la abrazó más fuerte, estirando su cuello para darle un suave beso sobre la cabeza. "Perdóname, _ängel_", murmuró contra su sien, "pero no permitiré que me dejes. Ni por un momento".


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

"¿Dónde está mi ropa?".

Serena apretó con fuerza la sábana de seda negra contra sus senos, protegiéndose de la mirada de Darién. Se mordisqueó el labio mientras lo veía observándola, preguntándose qué pasaría por su cabeza, preguntándose que iría a hacer o a decir.

Lo que había hecho la noche anterior estaba mal. Increíble y estúpidamente mal. Su padre, pensó perversa, quizás no se habría sorprendido al saber que estaba en una situación tan débil… lo consideraría simplemente una prueba más de que era una idiota, una muñeca sin cerebro que necesitaba a un hombre para que cuide de ella.

Por supuesto, se recordó a sí misma, su padre quizás nunca sabría qué fue de ella. Nadie sabría, para el caso. Los únicos que podrían darse cuenta de su ausencia eran los dueños de la posada, e incluso ellos probablemente la harían cargo de su desaparición como la de otra norteamericana tiro al aire que decidió aventurarse en busca de mejores horizontes.

Tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad de los hechos. No serviría de nada si no encontraba una manera de escaparse de ese hombre con los ojos brujos. Pero ella _sí_ encontraría un forma de alejarse de él.

Su padre podría creerla tímida e insegura, pero Serena sabía que no era así. En el fondo, era una luchadora, una luchadora que estaba cansada de ser abandonada. Se los demostraría a todos, se prometió a sí misma. Saldría con vida de aquí y se los mostraría a todos.

"Las quemé".

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron con estupor. No esperaba escuchar eso. La sorpresa la dejó sin palabras por un tenso instante. "¿_Quemaste_ mi ropa?", dijo sin aliento, creyendo no haberlo oído bien.

"Sí", repitió Darién, caminando hacia el lugar donde ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, "las quemé".

Pestañeó rápidamente varias veces mientras analizaba lo que esto ocasionaba a sus planes de huida. Correr desnuda por el oscuro bosque definitivamente no formaba parte de ellos. ¿Este maldito hombre podía predecir todos sus planes sin que ella los mencione siquiera?

"No puedo creerlo", dijo Serena atónita, mientras su voz crecía en decibeles junto con su enojo. "¿Por qué demonios quemarías mi ropa?".

Darién se sentó en el borde de la cama y levantó una ceja sardónicamente. "Para que no puedas dejarme", dijo sencillamente.

Por Dios. El hombre de verdad podía predecir el futuro. Serena no sabía si reírse o llorar. En cambio, se aferró fuertemente a la sábana de seda con una mano mientras usaba la otra para sacudírsela a su captor. "Y con qué se supone que me vista exactamente?".

La otra ceja subió a la altura de la primera. "Con nada, _ängel_", contestó suavemente.

El cuerpo de Serena reaccionó inmediatamente a sus palabras y a la forma en que las dijo. Neutralizó al sentimiento traicionero, sabiendo que era precisamente esa reacción la que la había metido en problemas para empezar. Las funciones de la noche anterior no se repetirían.

Los orificios nasales se le agrandaron. "Exijo que se me des algo de ropa", dijo apretando los dientes.

"No".

"¿No?", chilló. "¡¿No?". Los labios de Serena intentaron formar unas palabras, pero no pudo emitir sonido.

Darién se aprovechó del momento, corriendo la sábana de un tirón mientras todavía estaba demasiado apabullada para dar batalla. El rayo de costosa seda negra cayó al piso, descartado y olvidado. "Esto es lo correcto, _ängel_. No".

Acercándose velozmente a ella en la cama, se estiró para levantar uno de sus senos en la palma de su mano. Su pulgar se desplazó sobre el pezón, haciendo que Serena contenga la respiración.

"Darién", susurró, "No quiero…"

"Una semana", le dijo suavemente, con una voz que denotaba un control de acero. "Te pido solamente una semana de tu tiempo". Su mirada se encontró con la de ella. "Si después de una semana todavía quieres dejarme, serás libre de irte de este lugar".

Serena cerró los ojos por un instante, con la confusa imagen que ese trato generaba en su mente. En lugar de imaginar violencia y muerte como debería haberlo hecho, sólo veía placer y hedonismo. El cuerpo de Darién, cómo la tocaba, sus besos… cómo le hacía el amor.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada. "¿Por qué?", susurró. "¿Por qué quieres que me quede una semana para luego dejarme ir?".

"No quiero dejarte ir, Serena. No me entiendes bien. Dije que quiero que te quedes y luego cuando haya pasado una semana te daré la oportunidad de partir".

_¿Viva?_

No. No. Si hubiera querido matarla, ¿no lo habría hecho ya? Puede ser. Pero por otra parte, podría ser que no. Quizás le gustaba jugar con sus víctimas, darles esperanza, hacerles creer que tendrían la posibilidad de escapar. O quizás simplemente era lo que quería decir, sin ningún significado simbólico implícito.

"¿Y qué pasará durante esa semana?". Serena preguntó, dubitativamente curiosa.

Darién permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. Dejó su seno y rompió el contacto visual. Suspirando profundamente, sus ojos iban y venían por el enorme dormitorio.

"Voy a llegar a conocer a la verdadera Serena Tsukino", dijo finalmente. "Y tú llegarás a conocer al verdadero Darién Chiba".

Serena respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente mientras miraba al techo como ausente. "¿Y la ropa?". Pregunto en un monótono, viendo que no tenía otra opción más que darle su semana.

"Sin ropa", respondió Darién, mientras sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo al hablar. "Te quiero desnuda el resto de la semana".


	9. Capitulo 8

**2ª Parte: La Seducción**

**Capítulo 8**

El frío del aire endureció los pezones de Serena hasta dejarlos tensos. Desnuda, temblaba mientras se paseaba por los jardines de la propiedad con un Darién completamente vestido, con su mano en la de él.

El sol pendía sobre sus cabezas, por lo que no hacía demasiado frío afuera, aunque los temblores continuaron de todas formas. No estaba segura si era el clima o el hombre a su lado lo que generaba esa reacción, pero ella tenía su pálpito.

Aunque atípico en ella, Serena decidió dejarse ser esta semana. No tenía sentido hacer otra cosa y, en realidad, ella tampoco quería. Entonces una semana. Una semana de Darién. Una semana de sexo. Una semana sin ropa.

Se sintió erótica, inmensamente excitada, a pesar de que él no la había tocado de manera íntima aún. Había algo deliciosamente malicioso y provocador en estar totalmente despojada de ropas al aire libre, sin mencionar el estar en la presencia de un poderoso hombre completamente vestido.

Había estado excitada durante todo el día. Habría hecho el amor con él si se lo hubiera pedido y sin embargo él no había hecho ningún avance para cubrir su cuerpo con el de él. Pero ella sabía que lo haría… en algún momento. Y no saber cuándo, el no saber dónde… eso era tan afrodisíaco como su ausencia de ropa. Se preguntaba si Darién se habría dado cuenta de eso, y atinó que probablemente lo había hecho.

Darién. El hombre era un enigma. Extraño y misterioso, con tantos secretos, tan ermitaño y aislado. Serena no dejaba de preguntarse cuáles de las historias que había oído sobre él eran ciertas.

Pero una cosa era cierta. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado viéndolo nada menos que observar su jardín —esa ternura en su expresión, esa paz— bueno, se hacía más y más difícil tomar la versión de los hechos de Reika como una verdad incuestionable.

¿Qué había pasado realmente aquella noche diez años atrás?, se preguntó a sí misma por milésima vez. ¿Era este hombre a su lado realmente capaz de tal… atrocidad? ¿Pudo haber violado a una joven? ¿Luego cortar su carne en pedazos y alimentar a las bestias con él para esconder la evidencia de su delito?

Quizás "pudo" no era la mejor forma de preguntarlo, Serena analizó con un escalofrío. Quizás "Lo haría" sería más adecuado. Ciertamente poseía la fuerza física necesaria para cometer un acto tan horroroso… pero ¿lo _haría_? Ésa era la verdadera cuestión.

"Estás callada, _ängel_", dijo Darién, rompiendo el silencio. "Te estaba diciendo que este sería un hermoso lugar para pintar o instalar un escritorio y escribir". Sonrío. "Yo sigo parloteando, y tu no has escuchado una palabra de lo que dije".

"Perdón". Serena aclaró su garganta mientras apreciaba el jardín a su alrededor. "Te estoy escuchando ahora. Tienes toda mi atención".

Realmente, era un lugar extraordinariamente hermoso. Tantos colores, tanta vida. Hermosas y exóticas plantas y flores, frondosos y verdes árboles podados a la perfección.

Una claridad tan contrastante con el oscuro hombre que cuidaba de él.

"Aquí mismo", dijo Darién, indicando con su mano hacia una elegante silla que se veía perfecta en ese lugar dentro de la enorme estructura del jardín. "Aquí es donde usualmente me siento y tomo café cada mañana. Podría ser un hermoso lugar para pintar".

Pero Serena no le estaba prestando atención a la silla en el medio del jardín. En cambio, miraba pasmada el caballete y las pinturas que ya estaban dispuestas a su lado. Sus ojos se levantaron velozmente hasta encontrar los de Darién. "¿Tú también pintas?".

"A veces". Encogió los hombros sin darle importancia. "Pero no soy muy bueno para eso". Señaló el caballete con su cabeza. "Sospecho que a ti te irá mucho mejor con él. Anda. Prueba".

Serena pestañeó, con expresión dudosa, preguntándose si éste sería algún tipo de truco extraño. Allí estaba, después de todo, tan desnuda como el día en que nació, completamente expuesta al hombre a su lado, y él quería que ella… pinte. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres se interesaran en nada relacionado con ella más allá de su apariencia exterior, y no sabía qué pensar de esto.

Se lo iba a reconocer a Darién, con seguridad.

Él había conseguido desconcertarla.

"Muy bien", dijo finalmente, frunciendo el ceño. Aún no podía evitar sentir que esto era un truco de alguna clase, pero ciertamente eso no tenía ningún sentido. Suspiró, y decidió que no valía la pena pensarlo más. "Si insistes, entonces estaré más que feliz de pintar por un rato".

Darién indicó hacia el caballete mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a donde estaba parada. Había una cafetera y dos tazas de café habían en una pequeña mesita al lado de él. Serena no tenía idea de cómo habían llegado allí y estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos como para pensarlo más. Este hombre, este hombre tan extrañamente misterioso, quería que ella… pinte.

Encogiéndose de hombros, levantó un pincel y sólo hizo eso. Y además, se sentía fantástico. Le encantaba esta libertad de expresión, esta liberación de sus emociones, y siempre le había gustado. Desde que era una niñita tuvo la habilidad de perderse en el mundo del arte, pintando por encima de las partes desagradables de la vida y reemplazándolas con las hermosas.

Cuando pintaba, se sentía… viva. Tan increíblemente energizada y llena de pasión. Y se notaba. Estaba demasiado absorta en su trabajo para darse cuenta, pero el hombre sentado frente a ella podía ver la vitalidad de sus movimientos, podía sentirlo en el mismo aire a su alrededor.

Habían pasado dos horas cuando finalmente terminó. Serena se había dispuesto a recrear a Darién entre sus jardines, y eso fue lo que hizo. Hasta el más mínimo detalle. Se dio cuenta de ello sólo después de darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de incluir la cicatriz de su frente, ese desagradable recordatorio de las cosas que le habían dicho sobre él.

¿La habría omitido a propósito, inconscientemente? Y si así fuera, ¿era porque no quería creer lo que había oído, sin importar si era cierto o no? ¿O es posible que estuviera comenzando a dejar de creer por completo en esas cosas malvadas sobre él?

"Es maravilloso, _ängel_", murmuró Darién desde atrás. Deslizando sus manos callosas hacia su parte delantera, tomó sus senos, jugueteando con sus pezones entre el pulgar y el índice, y estudió el retrato.

Sorprendida, Serena reaccionó con un pequeño sobresalto, al no haberse dado cuenta de que él se había parado detrás de ella hasta que sintió su mano masajeándole los senos. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, excitándose inmediatamente. "Gracias".

"Por nada", dijo en un tono bajo, tirando de sus puntos rígidos, haciéndolos más largos aún. "Realmente, al contrario. Has recreado los jardines a la perfección. Eres impresionante".

"Tú también", susurró ella.

Las manos de Darién se detuvieron. Se volvió silencioso, dándole tiempo a Serena para arrepentirse de lo que acababa de reconocer en voz alta.

Y aun así… no lo hizo. No se arrepentía en absoluto de haber dicho eso.

Suspiró, preguntándose qué diablos estaba mal en ella.

Los dedos de Darién reanudaron su ociosa exploración de sus pezones. "No hay necesidad de mentirme, _ängel_. Acordamos una semana. Las palabras no cambiarán eso". Su voz era cruda despojada. Como si hubiera esperado de ella otra cosa que falsedades y estuviera decepcionado al escucharlas.

Sólo que ella no estaba mintiendo. Él _era _impresionante para ella. Físicamente, se recordó a sí misma. Físicamente era impresionante. Se negaba a considerar más allá de lo físico, no quería dejar que un hombre cruce las barricadas emocionales que le habían llevado toda una vida levantar.

Y menos él.

Pero los motivos de Serena para no quererlo bajo su piel no giraban más solamente en torno a la misteriosa muerte de Lita Kino. También giraban en torno al hecho que este hombre podía leer su alma sin ser invitado, podía conocer sus segundas intenciones, entender qué la hacía vibrar. La realidad la asustaba tanto como cualquier habladuría malintencionada. Quizás aún más.

Darién Chiba no era la única persona en el jardín con paredes de piedra levantadas alrededor de sus emociones. Además, pensó Serena con cierta tristeza, no era el único que se creía poco valioso, y por eso incapaz de dejar caer esas paredes. En ese momento, se sintió más conectada a él de lo que habría deseado.

Quitando sus manos de sus senos, volteó lentamente para enfrentarlo. "Yo no mentí". Al encontrar su mirada, la mantuvo lo suficiente como para dejarle ver que estaba diciendo la verdad tal cual la veía. Quizás otras mujeres no lo encontraran visualmente atractivo, no lo sabía. Pero ella sí. Y eso era todo lo que importaba. "No mentí", susurró, bajando los párpados.

"Serena…"

Ella puso rápidamente una palma sobre su boca y luego cerró los ojos por completo. La despojada desesperanza que vio en su mirada azul hielo fue muy real y no quería dejar que la afectara. Aun así…

Sus ojos se abrieron. "No mentí". Tomando su mano, lo volvió a llevar a la silla que había estado ocupando mientras ella pintaba. Empujándolo gentilmente hacia ella, se arrodilló frente a él cuando se sentó y lentamente bajó el cierre de sus pantalones.

Darién contuvo la respiración. La erección que había sostenido toda la tarde hacía rato que no podía endurecerse más, tan tortuosa que le dolía. La sensación de la mano de Serena alrededor de su carne junto con la idea de que se había acercado sin coerción fue suficiente para hacerlo temblar. "¿Qué me estás haciendo, hermoso _ängel_?", dijo con voz ronca. "Dios mío, ¿qué me estás haciendo?".

No lo decía literalmente, por supuesto, y ambos lo sabían.

Los grandes ojos cielo de Serena chocaron con los azules y consternados de Darién. La necesitaba ahora. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado diez años atrás había afectado a este hombre tanto como la había afectado a Reika Kino. Cuando lo miró a los ojos, no vio a un monstruo. Vio sencillamente a un hombre. Un hombre común y vulnerable.

Él la necesitaba. Y aunque fuera extraño, ella lo necesitaba también. Simplemente no le importaba nada más en este momento.

"Darién?".

"¿Sí?", le preguntó suavemente.

"Tú vales mucho".

Sus ojos inescrutables se agrandaron un poco, sorprendido y emocionado como estaba por su sentida declaración. Y entonces no pudo pensar en nada más cuando los labios de Serena encontraron su masculinidad, mientras su lengua rodeaba su cabeza, jalando su erección hacia la tibieza de su boca. _"Dios Santo"._

Serena se lo metió todo en al boca, de la cabeza a la base, chupando arriba y abajo en todo su largo, una y otra vez. Sintió cómo sus músculos se amontonaban y se tensaban de placer mientras su verga dura como el acero desaparecía en las profundidades de su garganta. "Mmmm", ronroneó ella desde el fondo de su garganta, sintiendo el placer como si fuera el suyo. "Mmmmm".

"_Dios Santo, Serena_". Darién comenzó a respirar pesadamente mientras observaba cómo sus gruesos labios lo devoraban. Los sonidos de succión se intensificaron, mezclándose y sobrepasando al débil sonido de los pájaros piando en los jardines

Él estiró la mano hacia su cara, acomodándole su largo pelo color oro sobre el hombro, para poder ver mejor cómo lo amaba con su boca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración era densa, la expresión de su cara de éxtasis carnal. Fue suficiente para destrozar cualquier resto de control al que se había aferrado alguna vez.

"Si, _ängel_", replicó, "tu boca se siente tan bien sobre mí".

Y luego él apretaba los dientes y cerraba los ojos mientras ella aceleraba el ritmo de sus chupadas, y los sonidos de la carne y la saliva chocándose se hicieron más prominentes.

Había pensado hacerle el amor, vaciarse muy dentro de su vientre, pero ella no se detenía, no aminoraba, no lo soltaba. Su boca subía y bajaba, más y más rápido, prendida a él como si ése fuera su lugar por naturaleza. _"Por todos los cielos"._

Con un gemido de éxtasis, todo el cuerpo de Darién tembló y se convulsionó al eyacular en su boca y su garganta. El placer era tan intenso que rozaba lo doloroso.

Las emociones del corazón se mezclaban con el hedonismo sexual del cuerpo. La lujuria se juntaba con el afecto.

No había tenido tiempo de bajar de una erección cuando Serena comenzó a generarle otra. Unos dedos abrieron los botones de su camisa y recorrieron el vello rizado de su seno, sobre sus pezones. Su boca envolvió la carne de su escroto, chupándolo plácidamente. "Por Dios", gimió.

Serena estaba sentada frente a él, desnuda y vulnerable, pero sintiéndose muy poderosa a la vez. Su verga se ponía gruesa y dura… por ella. Su respiración era rápida y rasposa… por ella. Quizás hasta se sentía valioso… y quizás era por ella.

La humedad entre sus piernas se intensificó cuando nuevamente envolvió su masculinidad con sus labios y su lengua. Sus gemidos de placer la excitaban aún más, haciéndole chupar más rápido y más duro, queriendo escucharlo gemir más fuerte, necesitando sentir la prueba de su deseo hacia ella.

Ella se arrodilló entre sus piernas y se la chupó, perdiéndose en el sonido de sus gemidos guturales, humedeciéndose con el evidente placer de él. Continuó chupando durante al menos diez minutos más, diez largos y placenteros minutos, hasta que él estuvo muy cerca de acabarse nuevamente y su quijada se le acalambraba de mantenerla abierta en la misma posición por tanto tiempo.

"Serena", jadeó, con la respiración cortada. "Súbete sobre mi falda, _ängel_. Ven y siéntate en mi falda".

Ella hizo como se le ordenó, levantándose de sus rodillas para sentarse con las piernas a los lados rodeando las caderas de Darién. Tomando con fuerza cada lado de su cara, cubrió su boca con la de ella y se hundió hacia su erección, acomodándolo enteramente en su interior.

"Ay, Dios", dijo sin aliento, rompiendo el beso al comenzar a montarlo, "te sientes tan bien, Darién. Tu verga se siente tan bien".

"Tu conchita estrechita también, _ängel_". Agarró sus caderas y la ensartó sobre él con embates profundos y rápidos. "Quiero esta conchita para siempre, Serena" dijo con la quijada cerrada. "Cuando me despierte en la mañana, quiero sentirla cogiéndome. Cuando almuerce, la quiero de postre. Cuando sienta hambre a la noche, la quiero a mi disposición, siempre dispuesta a darme placer".

Serena gimió mientras arrojaba la cabeza hacia atrás, desnudándole su garganta, montándolo velozmente, queriendo hacerlo parte de ella. Él mordió su cuello, manteniéndola allí, hundiendo sus dedos en la carne de sus caderas.

Y luego se acababa, gimiendo, mientras la intensidad de su orgasmo la sobrepasaba. Su carne contraída alrededor de la de él, ocasionando su orgasmo, haciendo que acabe dentro de ella. "_Darién_".

Aferrándose fuerte a sus caderas, encontró su carne con sus propios embates, embistiéndola mientras su verga eyaculaba. Con un grito de placer, se vació en su cuerpo temblando por la intensidad del hecho.

Y cuando se relajaron, sus cuerpos aún unidos, se abrazaron si hablar, acurrucados en una extenuación mutua. Permanecieron así, aferrados uno al otro, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte, iluminando los jardines con distintos y brillantes tonos.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

"Jaque mate".

"Maldición".

Serena sonrió al levantar la vista del tablero de ajedrez y dirigirla a la expresión desencajada de Darién "Bueno, vamos. Ganaste una de tres". Ella pestañeó burlonamente. "Una de tres no está tan mal".

Él murmuró algo en voz baja, pero le guiñó el ojo amigablemente. "La cuestión con los ángeles hermosos, me estoy dando cuenta, es que cuando se trata de ganar, son diablos maliciosos".

Serena sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

Se hizo un silencio, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del fuego chisporroteando en la chimenea de la sala de los trofeos de caza… un sonido al que Serena se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente. No había televisores en esta vieja fortaleza de piedra, ni artefactos eléctricos modernos, ni siquiera un reloj hasta lo que podía ver. Era fácil perderse en el pasado aquí, olvidarse de que estaban viviendo en el siglo veintiuno, y no en un tiempo remoto.

"¿Qué estás pensando?". Darién preguntó suavemente desde la silla frente a la de ella, levantó su vaso de vino y tomó un sorbo. "Te has quedado callada".

"Estaba pensando cuánto de reliquia tiene este antiguo lugar", admitió encogiendo los hombros. "No digo que no sea hermoso, porque es el hogar más maravillosamente particular que he conocido. Pero, ¿por qué nunca has modernizado el castillo?".

Su mirada la penetró, sin pestañear. "Porque cuando tratas de cambiar algo que ya es perfecto, el resultado siempre es bastante desagradable".

Serena mordisqueaba su labio inferior mientras lo estudiaba. Él le estaba hablando con doble sentido, lo sabía, pero no estaba segura de entender que había querido decir con eso exactamente.

"Tienes frío, _ängel_?". Darién pregunto, apoyando el vaso de vino sobre la mesa a su lado. "Puedo echar otro leño al fuego si es así".

"No". Serena negó suavemente con la cabeza. "Estoy bastante calentita, gracias".

"Entonces, ¿por qué están tan duros tus pezones?", balbuceó.

Serena levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Miró hacia la falda de Darién e inmediatamente notó que tenía una gran e impresionante erección abultándose en los pantalones. Le pesaban los párpados, y su mirada estaba recubierta de deseo.

Ella reaccionó mojándose inmediatamente, y sus pezones se endurecieron aún más.

"¿Qué es esto?"´, preguntó juguetona, con una voz más grave que lo normal. "¿No quieres jugar otra partida de ajedrez?".

Él ignoró sus juguetonas bromas y le estiró una mano. "Ven a mí, Serena".

No era necesario ser Einstein para darse cuenta de por qué Darién la quería allí, ni tampoco se necesitaba un alto coeficiente intelectual para ver que ella deseaba darle lo que él ansiaba. Cada momento que compartían fortalecía el lazo que los unía, que era emocional pero a la vez, y fundamentalmente, sexual.

Serena nunca, ni siquiera una sola vez, se había animado a entregar su corazón a un hombre. Y ahora temía que eso mismo que la atemorizó por tanto tiempo sucediera contra su voluntad. Se estaba volviendo vulnerable a Darién Chiba, a un hombre a quien muchos llamaban monstruo.

"Muy bien", respondió mientras se ponía de pie, "allí voy".

Al llegar a su lado, se dejó caer sobre las rodillas delante de él y acomodó su cuerpo desnudo entre sus piernas. Desabrochando sus pantalones, liberó su erección y revolvió su lengua alrededor del pre-eyaculado glande hasta que lo sintió tenso debajo de ella.

"Esto es lo que quieres, ¿no, Darién?". Le pasó la lengua de nuevo, jugando un poco con él. "Te gusta que te la chupe, ¿no?", le susurraba seductoramente.

"No me gusta", corrigió él, "Me encanta". Pasó sus dedos callosos por entre su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás. "Así como me encanta tu voluntad y deseo de satisfacerme", murmuró. "Al menos de esta manera".

Ella sonrió, pasándose la dura y aterciopelada cabeza por su mejilla, rozándola contra sus labios. "Realmente quieres que me quede aquí por siempre, Darién?".

"Por siempre y un día", replicó suave y sentidamente. "Por siempre y un día".

Serena cerró los ojos, bajó su boca hasta su cañón, y se lo chupó hasta que él se quedó dormido sobre la silla, repleto y satisfecho.

"¿Qué estás pensando?".

Sorprendida al verlo despierto nuevamente, Serena hizo un gesto señalando el álbum de fotos sobre la falda de Darién para enfatizar lo que quería decir mientras se sentaba sobre el brazo de la silla donde estaba él. Ella se había ido el tiempo suficiente como para buscarse algo de tomar. Sus pantalones estaban aún desabrochados desde que ella lo había tenido en su boca unas horas antes, el vello negro de su firme abdomen desaparecía en una delgada línea y se perdía de vista bajo el costoso material.

Sus ojos azul claro iban y venían por su cuerpo desnudo, permaneciendo sobre sus senos, haciendo que sus pezones se endurezcan.

"Fotografías , _ängel"._

Ella desvió la mirada y sonrió. "Me di cuenta de eso, Darién." Lanzó una mano hacia las fotos en cuestión. "Pero, ¿de qué, o mejor, de quién son?".

Él encogió los hombros. "Un poco de todos. Mis padres antes de morir, mi hermano mayor antes de morir, y yo…" Miró para otro lado y aclaró su garganta.

…_antes de morir_

La idea quedó suspendida allí entre ellos, esas palabras nunca dichas. Serena supo instintivamente que él las habría dicho en voz alta si no lo hubiera pensado mejor antes.

Decidió no presionarlo para obtener más información, dándose cuenta, en cambio, de que debía sacarlo de ese oscuro estado de ánimo antes de que lo devorara. "Tu madre era hermosa", dijo alegremente. "Tienes sus ojos".

"¿Eso crees?". Él esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de sus misteriosos pensamientos. "Siempre pensé que me parecía más a Papá".

Ella negó con la cabeza. "En el corte de cara y en la nariz, puede ser, pero tus ojos, y tus…" Los ojos de ella analizaron su cara. "…tus labios…" dijo ella en voz baja, "son definitivamente como los de tu madre".

La mirada helada de Darién chocó con la mirada celeste de Serena. Él estudió los rasgos de ella por un momento, luego inclinó la cabeza. "Puede ser". Aclarando su garganta, metió la mano en sus pantalones y sacó lentamente su gruesa erección. La cabeza estaba hinchada y mojada ya con una pre-eyaculación. "Ven y siéntate sobre él, _ängel", _murmuró. "Siéntate sobre él mientras miramos juntos el álbum".

Serena se deslizó desde el brazo de la silla hasta su falda, sin cuestionarse más su equilibrio mental por desear a Darién, sin desear más que su cuerpo deje de ansiar el de él. Con la espalda contra su seno, se sentó lentamente, tomando aire al sentir cómo la exquisita sensación de su carne envolviendo la de él se hacía más perceptible.

Él besó la zona de su piel entre el hombro y el cuello, luego sacó la lengua y dejó un rastro húmeda hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Tomando el delicado pliegue de piel en su boca, lo chupó lenta y suavemente, haciendo que sus pezones se endurezcan hasta el límite del dolor, y que su respiración se acelere y se torne poco profunda.

"¿Te gusta eso?", le preguntó balbuceando suavemente. "¿Te gusta cómo se siente mi verga dentro tuyo y mis labios sobre ti?".

"Sí", susurró ella, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre su hombro, "me encanta".

"Abre más tus piernas para mí, _ängel._ Quiero jugar contigo".

Los muslos de Serena se abrieron automáticamente. Tembló cuando sus dedos encontraron su clítoris, gimió cuando hizo girar sus caderas y la ensartó fuerte hacia arriba por su suave abertura.

"Y ésta es mi motocicleta".

Serena pestañeó sin comprender una o dos veces. Estirando el cuello, echó una mirada hacia atrás a Darién y resopló al ver la sonrisa en su cara. "Hay momentos para transitar el camino de la memoria con la ayuda de los álbumes de fotos de uno", chilló, medio embromándolo y medio frustrada sexualmente. "Y luego hay un momento para crear nuevos recuerdos que son aún mejores que los antiguos".

Frotó su hinchada clítoris y le guiñó un ojo. "¿Y cuál es este momento, _ängel_?".

Ella rió en voz baja y meneó levemente la cabeza. "Tienes una sola oportunidad para adivinar, lindo".

Los ojos de Darién se abrieron un poco al escuchar el término de cariño que había usado para dirigirse a él. No esperaba algo así de ella. No todavía. No tan pronto.

Trató de sacarse de la cabeza la forma en la que el simple vocativo cariñoso derritió un poco del hielo alrededor de su fachada y revirtió la situación al tono de broma anterior. "Es una motocicleta de mil demonios", embromó, con notorio acento, "No la he montado desde hace diez años, pero está en perfectas condiciones, en el garaje de afuera, esperando que vuelva a ella".

La luz en los ojos de Serena se debilitó cuando su corazón se rompió una vez más por él. Diez años. ¿Por qué todo tenía que relacionarse con ese número? Era más que arbitrario, lo sabía, más que una coincidencia del destino. Él, Darién, había perdido tanto. Muchísimo.

Los hechos alrededor de la muerte de Lita Kino se la habían cobrado de muchas maneras. ¡Qué triste, pensó Serena, que dolorosamente triste que Darién no haya podido disfrutar algo tan simple como andar en moto por el campo, con el viento en su cabello, siendo la libertad de tal acción algo que la mayoría daría por sentada!

Un acto de autoflagelación, se dio cuenta. Pero…¿Por qué? Si era inocente, como ella comenzaba a sospechar, a esperar, entonces, ¿por qué?

"Tendrás que llevarme a dar una vuelta alguna vez", murmuró ella, mientras sus ojos analizaban sus rasgos. "Eso me gustaría mucho."

El álbum cayó al suelo olvidado, las fotos como sus recuerdos, seguramente guardadas y selladas.

La fricción sobre su clítoris se intensificó a medida que los dedos de Darién se movían en rápidos círculos sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y gimió, luego volvió a gemir cuando él giró sus caderas y la ensartó nuevamente, colocándola completamente sobre él.

Él cerró los ojos y sintió el fresco perfume de su cabello dorado. "Eres mía", dijo posesivamente contra su nuca, penetrándola una vez más. "_Bara min_, Sólo mía".


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Tres noches después, su sueño era disturbado, pero esta vez no con pesadillas sobre Reika. En cambio, era la tristeza que sentía por Darién de lo que aparentemente no se podía deshacer por el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir descansar tranquila, una tristeza que había afectado su estado de ánimo por completo estos tres últimos días y sus noches.

Se encontró dando vueltas en la cama, preguntándose qué le habría hecho elegir esa vida solitaria y recluida. Preguntándose, además, por qué habría sido ella, nada menos, la persona que había elegido para dejar entrar… aún si fuera por poco tiempo.

Serena estaba acostada sobre un lado, y su mirada estaba fija y sin pestañear sobre las paredes, mientras Darién dormía profundamente a su lado. No quería sentir nada por él, no quería que le importara, pero admitió que sentía el principio de algo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho, la noche que Darién la encontró en el bosque, que en unos pocos días se estaría debatiendo entre querer dejarlo o no, ella habría considerado a esa persona un tonto desquiciado.

Pero ahora no lo sabía. Ya no le encontraba lógica a sus emociones. Toda la situación le parecía surrealista, como en un sueño. Como si le estuviera pasando a otra persona —a cualquier otra menos a Serena Tsukino.

A cualquiera menos a una mujer con tantas cicatrices emocionales como tenía Darién.

La vida de Serena mientras crecía no había sido ni horrible ni idílica. Su madre murió al darla a luz y su padre, aunque sospechaba que la quería, nunca había sido un gran padre. Un padre, sí, pero no un papá —es muy diferente.

Él le decía qué hacer, dónde ir, con quién podía salir, quién podía ser su amiga…

Siempre tratándola como si fuera demasiado aniñada y frágil como para resolver las cosas por sí misma. No le habría importado su "sobreprotección", como muchos la llamaban, si él la hubiera considerado una persona valiosa mientras tanto. Pero, tristemente, ella sabía que ese respeto no existía, nunca había existido.

Ella era una muñeca para Kenji Tsukino. Solamente una muñeca bonita cuyo propósito era sonreír amablemente a sus colegas de negocios, escucharlos hablar sobre sí mismos, y hablar solamente cuando se le hablaba. Eso era todo. Todo lo que ella significó para su padre durante casi veintinueve años.

Pero Darién…

Él la hacía sentir como si fuera posible que a un hombre pudiera importarle algo más que la Serena Tsukino exterior, como si ella fuera digna de atención y respeto. Era extraño que hubiera encontrado un sentimiento tan ajeno a ella viniendo de un hombre recluido que la había nada menos que secuestrado para mantenerla a su lado durante una semana.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó entre las sábanas de seda, y finalmente la venció la fatiga. Había tanto en qué pensar y sin embargo se encontró con que no quería analizar nada de eso.

Por lo que restaba de su semana juntos, iba a dejar que simplemente la vida fluya. Desde allí, vería hacia dónde la llevaba el camino.

El desayuno se sirvió en el gran comedor de la propiedad. Nuevamente, Serena tuvo que preguntarse cómo había aparecido esa recompensa, ya que Darién nunca había dejado su lado para cocinarla. Pero había una típica mesa americana escandinava, y, consideradamente, muchos de sus platos americanos favoritos estaban incluidos.

Suspiró. Estaba llegando a ella, Darién Chiba, llegando a ella y metiéndose bajo su piel. Cada día los unía más, cada hora los ligaba más en carne y espíritu, cada minuto forjaba un nuevo camino hacia la intimidad y la amistad.

Sólo tenía tres días para tomar una decisión. Tres días más y tendría que decidir el resto de su vida. El simple hecho de pensar en eso la mareaba, y era tan trascendente, que decidió no seguir pensando en ello por el momento.

"¿De dónde vino?" Serena preguntó mientras entraba sigilosamente.

Darién entró detrás de ella, completamente vestido como siempre, mirando hasta satisfacerse su carne desnuda para luego mirar distraídamente hacia la mesa del comedor. Nunca dejaba de tener una erección con sólo mirarla. "Sirvientes". Encogió los hombros, desestimando el tema.

"¿Y dónde están ahora?", preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos, sin gustarle nada la idea de que uno o más de ellos podría haberla visto corriendo por allí desnuda.

"Se fueron", respondió, calmando eficazmente sus temores. "No regresarán hasta el mediodía, _ängel, _así que, ¿por qué preocuparse?".

Ella levantó una ceja, divertida. "En caso de que no lo hayas notado, no se me ha permitido llevar ropa durante más de cuatro días":

Su sonrisa era sardónica y juguetona a la vez. "Eso nunca escapó mi atención, te lo aseguro".

Serena miró hacia abajo en dirección a los pantalones de Darién, y rió por lo bajo cuando descubrió su erección. "Te creo".

"Ven y sácalo", murmuró él. "Desabrocha mis pantalones y sácalo."

Su cuerpo respondió instantáneamente al sonido de sus palabras, sus pezones endureciéndose mientras hormigueos de necesidad sensual se retorcían en su bajo vientre.

Sonriendo, miró hacia arriba a sus ojos. "¿Y que hay si te digo que me duele la quijada esta mañana?", lo provocó ella. "Quizás yo aún estoy muy dolorido de anoche". El timbre de su voz se volvió más grave. "¿Te acuerdas cuántas veces te la chupé anoche?", susurró, su postura pasando de juguetona a seductora. "Tres veces si no recuerdo mal".

"Yo recuerdo". Su forma alta y musculosa se le acercó, lentamente llegando hasta ella, mientras sus dedos desabrochaban los botones de la camisa de ella. "Nunca te das por satisfecha, ¿no?", preguntó él balbuceando.

"No". Meneó la cabeza levemente, poniéndose seria por un momento. "No de ti, no puedo"

"Eso es bueno, _ängel_, porque yo nunca estaré repleto de ti. Se detuvo frente a ella, su camisa completamente abierta, el vello negro de su seno convergiendo hacia abajo hasta desaparecer en una delgada línea debajo de sus pantalones. "Desabróchame, Serena. Sácalo y tócalo.

Tomó aire cuando ella posó su mano sobre el bulto en sus pantalones y lo apretó. "¿Qué voy a hacer con él cuando lo saque?", murmuró ella. "¿Qué desearía esta mañana, que lo chupen o lo cojan?".

"Ambas cosas. Pero ahora mismo quiere que lo tomen".

Los ojos de Serena se elevaron velozmente para encontrar los de Darién. Él estaba hablando de algo más que de sexo, y ambos lo sabían. ¿Él también lo sentía, se daba cuenta de que ella tendría que tomar una decisión pronto?

Tres días. Sólo tres días más.

Desabrochando sus pantalones, Serena observó cómo su erección se desprendía del material que la confinaba. Ella envolvió su palma a su alrededor y se aferró con fuerza, luego comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente mientras acercaba su cuerpo sin ropas al de él para abrazarlo.

Se mantuvieron así abrazados por unos momentos, ella masturbándolo plácidamente mientras él dejaba que sus manos recorran su cuerpo, sintiendo cada grieta de su carne.

"Me gustas desnuda", él dijo en voz baja. "No quiero volver a ver ropa sobre tu cuerpo nunca más":

Serena rió en voz baja, sin romper su abrazo íntimo. "¿Ni siquiera cuando salgamos de la propiedad?". En algún momento tendremos que hacerlo, tú sabes".

"Mmmm", respondió él juguetón, "quizás te permita una hoja de higo o dos para esas ocasiones especiales".

"¿Dos hojas de higo enteras?". Ella deslizó su mano por su erección y tomó sus pelotas, masajeándolas mientras hablaba. "Eres un gran derrochón, ya veo".

Darién rió con eso, haciendo que el corazón de Serena se estremezca un poco. Este hombre casi nunca sonreía, mucho menos reírse en sí. Pero cuando lo hizo, toda la habitación pareció iluminarse un poco. Su felicidad iluminaba mejor que cualquier cantidad de velas.

"Ven, _ängel", _dijo amablemente mientras quitaba su mano de su cuerpo, "vamos a comer algo de desayuno antes de que se enfríe demasiado.

"Mmm, muy bien". Ella le sonrió, le dio un suave beso en el medio de su seno, y luego miró al comedor a su alrededor.

Una ceja dorada se levantó rápidamente. "Hay una sola silla, Darién". La otra ceja subió rápidamente para encontrarse con la primera. "Sé que eres económico cuando se trata de ropa", bromeó ella, "pero ¿con los muebles del comedor?".

Él medio resopló, medio se rió. "Yo me sentaré en la silla, _ängel"._ Señaló la mesa del comedor. "Y tú", dijo en un tono bajo, su voz tornándose balbuciente de deseo, "te sentarás delante mío en la mesa".

Ella meneó la cabeza levemente, sin comprender. "¿Lo haré?".

Los ojos de él buscaron los suyos. "Ven y te lo mostraré".

Un minuto después, Serena estaba sentada sobre la mesa delante de la silla de Darién, su cola en el centro de su lugar, sus muslos bien abiertos, su vulva y su clítoris en reluciente exhibición.

Darién le dio de comer de su plato con una mano, mientras con la otra masajeaba el pequeño y excitado pedacito de carne entre sus piernas. En minutos, estaba bien satisfecha en términos de apetito, pero aún hambrienta en otros términos.

Abriendo más sus piernas, ella giró sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrar las palmas y los dedos de sus manos. "Frota un poco más rápido, Darién", dijo ella mientras su respiración se aceleraba. "Estoy tan cerca que es una agonía".

"Todavía no, _ängel"._

Ella gruñó. "¿Por qué?".

Él rió en voz baja, sus dedos aún bordeando suavemente su clítoris y su vulva. "Porque es hora de que yo… coma". Su mirada encontró a la de ella y la sostuvo.

El cuerpo de Serena se paralizó al analizar lo que estaba tratando de decirle con tantas palabras. Sus pezones se endurecieron y alargaron al darse cuenta. "¿Y tú quieres que yo te alimente?".

"Mmmm. "Sí, _ängel"._

Ella le echó el ojo a los platos cubiertos dispuestos a su derecha, luego volvió a girar la cabeza para mirar a Darién. "¿Y qué te apetece?".

Respiró hondo mientras miraba la selección culinaria. "Algo sencillo, creo. Me apetece algo de fruta".

Una ceja dorada se arqueó rápidamente. "¿Frutillas, tal vez?".

"Frutillas, sería divino".

Colocando su mano en un bol con fruta madura, retiró dos pulposas frutillas y las sostuvo en la palma de su mano. Sonrió a Darién, luego pasó un buen tiempo acomodando las fresas sobre sus pezones. Estaba tan excitada que la tarea no le resultó para nada difícil, ya que sus alargados pezones se deslizaron fácilmente hacia el centro de los suculentos trozos de fruta, que ella había tallado con la punta de un cuchillo.

Cuando terminó, buscó una banana y la dejó colgar juguetonamente delante Darién. "¿Quieres una rodaja?".

Él sonrió. "Va bien con las frutillas".

"Mmm". Cortando rápidamente unas pequeñas rodajas, Serena colocó el primer pedazo justo a la entrada de su vagina, y luego lo empujó hacia arriba con dos dedos. Estaba tibia y húmeda dentro de sí, lo que hacía que la fruta se deslice con facilidad. Hizo lo mismo con dos pedazos de banana más antes de anunciar que estaba lista.

Sonrió mientras se recostaba sobre su espalda, abriendo sus piernas mientras se reclinaba. "El desayuno está servido", dijo soltando risitas, sonrojándose levemente contra su voluntad.

"Mmm. Mis favoritas".

Y luego su lengua envolvió a la primera frutilla, jugando con ella, provocándola, sacándola de su pezón y chupando la fresa aún mientras le chupaba el pezón, simultáneamente. Serena se olvidó totalmente de la timidez. Tomó aire y cerró los ojos.

"No te olvides de la otra frutilla", susurró. "Está tan madura como la primera".

"Paciencia, _ängel"._ La lengua de Darién dejó un rastro desde el primer pezón, por su escote, alrededor de su otro seno, y luego envolvió a la segunda frutilla. Metiéndola en su boca, tomó su pezón entre los dientes y chupó vigorosamente de él.

"Ah, Dios", exhaló.

"_Mmm"_. Él dejó el pezón un minuto después, el sonido que produjo al hacerlo retumbando en el comedor. "Se pondrá aún mejor", prometió él.

Lengüeteó su pezón varias veces en rápida sucesión, luego arrastró besos desde su seno hasta su vientre. Jugueteó con su ombligo un rato, esperó hasta sentir que Serena se retorcía debajo de él, luego bajó ondulante aún más, mientras sus labios dejaban un rastro hacia su carne húmeda.

"Bananas", murmuró. "Huelen divinamente. Me pregunto cómo llegaré a ellas".

Serena comenzó a respirar poco profundamente, dándose cuenta, por supuesto, de que había sólo una manera de hacerlo. "Estoy segura de que encontrarás la forma", susurró.

"¿Ésta, tal vez?". Sus labios encontraron su carne mientras disparó su lengua bien adentro de ella. La hizo girar un par de veces, disfrutando de su reacción, apreciando la manera en que sus caderas se retorcían por él.

"No exactamente", gimió ella.

Darién sacó su lengua de adentro de ella y simuló reflexionar sobre el tema. "Mmm", dijo, golpeteándose la mejilla, en un inglés con un fuerte acento, "si deslizar mi lengua dentro de esa dulce conchita no funciona, ¿entonces qué?".

Serena cerró los ojos un instante, su respiración agitada. "Trata de succionarlas".

"¿Succionarlas?".

"Sí".

El tono juguetón de su voz desapareció abruptamente, reemplazado por el deseo y la necesidad. "¿Así?".

Con un movimiento enérgico, la cara de Darién se hundió, con su boca, lengua y labios cubriendo todo su vientre. Succionó con fuerza de su clítoris, sonidos como si sorbiera resonaban por todo el comedor, mientras la bañaba con su lengua y su boca.

"_Ay, Dios, sí"._

Las caderas de Serena subieron disparadas, apretando su clítoris y vulva con más energía contra su boca. _"Darién, sí"_.

Chupó de su carne por unos instantes más, luego la yema de su dedo reemplazó a su boca mientras dejaba una senda con sus labios y cubría la abertura de su vagina. Chupando lascivamente, su pulgar frotaba su clítoris en enérgicos círculos y su boca succionaba la fruta en su carne.

"_¡Ay, sí! ¡Ay, Dios! _"_¡Ay, sí!_

Mientras sus caderas golpeteaban hacia arriba, todo el cuerpo de Serena se convulsionó mientras ella se entregaba al placer y se acababa. Gimiendo, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra la mesa mientras se acababa, con los pezones erguidos y la cara ardiendo con el flujo de sangre.

"Darién", susurró, jadeando pesadamente y sin aire, "ay, Darién, eso fue… _ay, Dios"._

Él la penetro con un solo movimiento de líquidos, y ahora se erguía de pie delante de su cuerpo desparramado. Agarrando sus caderas, la acercó al borde de la mesa y comenzó a embestirla con golpes largos y profundos.

"_Ja, min ängel_", dijo con voz rasposa y mandíbulas apretadas, "tu conchita se siente tan buena para mí".

"Más rápido", suplicó ella. "Necesito que sea más rápido".

"Envuelve tus piernas alrededor mío, preciosa".

Serena cumplió instantáneamente, arqueando sus caderas para encontrar sus embates mientras envolvía las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Gimiendo, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza caiga hacia atrás sobre la mesa mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le generaba Darién mientras le hacía el amor.

"_Más duro"._

Él aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas, mientras el sonido de su carne húmeda envolviendo su cañón duro como el acero una y otra vez retumbaba en la habitación. "Abre tus ojos, _ängel_", dijo posesivamente. "Abre tus ojos para ver quién es el que te da este placer".

Entre gemidos y jadeos, Serena trató de cumplir, pero no pudo. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir, disfrutar, experimentar.

Darién se prendió de sus pezones con los pulgares y los índices aún cuando continuaba montando su carne con energía. "He dicho que los abras", ordenó. "Abre tus ojos, _ängel_," y mírame.

"_Ay, Dios"._

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron rápidamente y se clavaron en los de Darién mientras un intenso orgasmo le desgarraba el vientre. Escuchó sus palabras de aliento entre la neblina del deseo, supo que le estaba diciendo que ella le pertenecía, antes de cerrar los ojos una vez más y gritar de placer.

Darién se aferró a sus pezones mientras la embestía profundamente una, dos, tres veces más. Su respiración se volvió pesada, apretó los dientes y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse. "Serena. Dios_, Serena"._ Con los músculos endurecidos, grito su nombre al eyacular profundo dentro de ella.

Poco después, cuando se habían relajado lo suficiente de su mutua excitación para hablar, Serena meneó sus caderas, como enfatizando el hecho de que aún estaban unidos. Exhausta, dijo entre risas y gemidos. "No creo que él quiera dejarme aún".

"Él no quiere dejarte nunca", corrigió Darién, sonriéndole.

Una de sus cejas se levantó jocosa. "¿Y tus dedos? ¿Planean aferrarse a mis pezones para siempre?". Miró hacia abajo, hacia su seno, donde los pezones erectos permanecían prendidos entre sus pulgares e índices.

Él rió por lo bajo. "Me encantan tus pezones". Bajó su cabeza lo suficiente para pasar su lengua por sus picos.

Poniéndose serio, subió su cabeza, y su sonrisa se debilitó. "¿Por qué dejar algo que uno ama?", preguntó sentidamente, con una voz más grave.

Los ojos de Serena subieron rápidamente para encontrarse con los de él. Por un largo rato, ella no habló, sólo estudió sus rasgos faciales y su intensa apariencia.

Finalmente habló, con una voz que era apenas un susurro. "Estoy comenzando a hacerme la misma pregunta". Sonrió lentamente. "¿Por qué, realmente?".

Él respiró profundo, luego exhaló lentamente. "Te amo, Serena".

"Darién, yo…"

"Shh". Él soltó uno de sus pezones y posó suavemente dos dedos sobre sus labios. "No tienes que decir nada, _ängel._ Sólo saber que es cierto".

Serena cerró los ojos, demasiado abrumada para mantenerle la mirada. Después de unos momentos, ella asintió con su cabeza, haciendo que Darién quite la mano de su boca.

"Gracias", susurró, mientras sus ojos encontraban a los de él una vez más. "Gracias".


	12. Capitulo 11

**3ª Parte: La Elección**

**Capítulo 11**

Serena sonrió al escuchar a Darién tararear, el sonido filtrándose a través de la puerta cerrada del baño e impregnando el ambiente del dormitorio Siempre hacía eso cuando se afeitaba, una cualidad aniñada y simpática.

"Tengo frío", murmuró a sí misma mientras se dirigía sigilosamente al vestidor. "Te guste o no, lindo, tomaré prestada una de tus camisas".

Tarareando un poco ella también, abrió las puertas del vestidor y se metió. Mirando a su alrededor, decidió rápidamente que el hombre tenía una clara afinidad con el color negro.

Sacos negros, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, botas negras… había poca variedad para aliviar la crudeza, excepto por una o dos camisas de seda blancas.

_Cielo santo, Darién,_ sonrió para sí. _A mí también me gusta usar negro, pero esto es casi morboso._ Pasó sus manos por dos sobretodos negros, luego los separó hacia los costados. Su mirada se posó en una pequeña mesa llena de relojes y cosas por el estilo justo detrás de los sacos, haciendo que su sonrisa palidezca un poco.

¿Qué es esto?, se preguntó en su cabeza. Serena achicó los ojos un poco para contrarrestar la oscuridad del vestidor. Acercó su cabeza, y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo cuando su mirada se posó sobre un objeto en particular.

"Mi hebilla", murmuró, estirándose para tomar la alhaja con su mano. "La hebilla que perdí allá en"…

Sus ojos se agrandaron al comprender. Dios Santo, pensó horrorizada, por favor, dime que no es posible que…

"Ay, Dios".

Mientras su respiración se volvía dificultosa, Serena se devanaba los sesos para encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. Su cabello se había desatado y su hebilla se había caído al suelo en algún momento durante su caminata en el bosque aquella noche que el Saab había adquirido la cubierta pinchada. Y si no estaba equivocada, la había perdido bastante temprano, casi al principio de esa travesía de largas horas a través del bosque.

¿Cómo pudo haberla encontrado Darién?, a menos que… ¿a menos que hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo, observando desde la distancia cómo tropezaba en círculos, cansada y asustada?

"_Él la mató". Los arrugados labios de Reika se levantaron, formando un cruel tajo de sonrisa. "La violó y la mató. La cortó en pedazos y la tiró a los perros"._

La mano de Serena se movió hacia arriba velozmente, por reflejo, para cubrir su boca. Cerró el puño y comenzó a mordérselo.

"Ay, Dios, no".

"_Él hará lo mismo contigo. Si le permites acercártele, te pasará lo mismo"._

Su respiración tornándose cada vez más agitada, se quedó completamente quieta, tratando de escuchar los sonidos de Darién tarareando, prueba de que aún estaba en el baño y no a punto de entrar y ver que había encontrado su hebilla.

Mozart. Estaba tarareando una de las obras de Mozart.

Cerrando los ojos, respiró profundo y exhaló, luego siguió con la tarea de vestirse rápidamente con la ropa de Darién.

No tenía tiempo. Nada de tiempo. Él terminaría pronto. Vendría por ella. Y lo sabría. Siempre lo hacía. Sí, pensó Serena con histeria, siempre sabía.

Lanzándose un cinturón alrededor de la cintura para sostener los pantalones, tomó sin pensar la hebilla del suelo, desesperada por irse mientras todavía tenía la oportunidad. Antes de que la alcanzara y… ay, Dios, ¿qué haría él?

No tenía tiempo para pensar en lo precipitado de sus acciones, tiempo para preocuparse si se había apurado sacando conclusiones infundadas. Luego podría pensar todo lo que quisiera. Luego, cuando estuviera a salvo. Luego, cuando estuviera aún… con vida.

Por ahora, no le importaba. Todo lo que entendía en el aquí y ahora era la necesidad primaria de sobrevivir, de continuar a cualquier costo.

Respirando profundo para no soltar lágrimas de enojo, miedo y desilusión, caminó silenciosamente en puntas de pie hacia la entrada del dormitorio, se aseguró de que él estaba aún en el baño, desprevenido, luego corrió a toda velocidad bajando la escalera en espiral que llevaba a la planta baja.

Abrochando su camisa para ocultar sus senos desnudos, voló por la puerta de entrada y corrió hacia el bosque tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas.

"Lo siento, Darién", susurró a los árboles, "pero estar contigo es un riesgo que no puedo seguir corriendo".

Darién se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza baja. Hacía girar la hebilla negra distraídamente entre sus dedos mientras miraba al vacío. Los músculos de su espalda duros y tensos, el poder de sus emociones tan al desnudo, consumiéndolo todo.

Ella se había ido. Serena se había ido.

Debió haberle dicho la verdad. Desde el principio. Debió haberle dicho todo.

Sobre Lita. Sobre Reika. Sobre aquella noche negra diez años atrás. Sobre lo que realmente ocurrió.

Y también debió haber admitido que él atrajo a Serena al bosque. Y luego debió haber admitido por qué.

Porque… la necesitaba.

Porque hacía conexión con ella. Porque desde el primer momento en que puso los ojos sobre ella, había… _sentido_.

Había estado muerto por dentro tanto tiempo. Un tiempo tan increíblemente largo. Desolado. Yermo. Un abismo.

Y entonces llegó Serena Tsukino. La hermosa mujer con grandes ojos y un corazón herido y tan enterrado como el suyo. El la miró a los ojos y lo supo. De cierta forma, de una manera inexplicable, él supo que ella era la que traería de vuelta la luz a su oscuro vacío.

Pero ahora esa luz se había ido, y todo lo que quedaba era oscuridad.

Debió habérselo dicho.

¿Por qué, se preguntó, mientras pasaba una mano pesada por su cabello negro y corto, por qué no se había confiado de ella en toda esta semana? ¿Por qué le había dejado seguir creyendo lo peor de él sin ofrecer decirle la verdad?

Darién respiró hondo mientras se ponía de pie. Luego de mirar alrededor del dormitorio, cerró sus ojos para aliviar el dolor.

Las sábanas tenían su perfume. Su risa retumbaba en las paredes.

El sonido de cuando se acababa en sus brazos. Su mirada engreída cuando le ganó al ajedrez. La serenidad de su expresión cuando pintaba…

"Por Dios", murmuró, cerrando el puño. "Por Dios".


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

_Las Montañas Escocesas_

_Un mes después_

Serena mordisqueaba su labio inferior mientras apoyaba el pincel sobre el lienzo y trataba una vez más de recrear la majestuosa vista otoñal a su alrededor. No había nada tan hermoso, tan asombroso, como los verdes y frondosos bosques de las montañas escocesas, entremezclados con flores brillantes y vivaces y fauna de varios colores.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un instante. No estaba saliendo bien. Y, peor aún, ella sabía por qué. Algo, o mejor dicho _alguien,_ faltaba en la ecuación.

Darién.

La casita de piedra que había comprado para vivir el resto de su vida era exactamente lo que siempre había querido. No era demasiado pequeña ni demasiado grande, ni muy aislada ni muy enclavada en el medio de la ciudad.

La pequeña y serena casita estaba ubicada en una zona remota de Escocia, ideal para cuando quería estar sola, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la ciudad de Inverness para cuando necesitaba estar con gente.

Es más, estaba finalmente a cargo de su propio destino. Finalmente había madurado. Le había provocado un infinito gusto decirle a su padre que no volvería a los Estados Unidos… jamás. Y que no volvería a verlo… tal vez nunca más.

No fue difícil tomar la decisión, no cuando puso los ojos en esa genial y pequeña fortaleza de piedra, la casita que la atrajo por tantas vías diferentes.

Serena había encontrado la paz allí, una serenidad interior, un sentimiento de bienestar, que nunca más sacrificaría por nadie. Nunca más volvería a los Estados Unidos, ni siquiera de visita.

Y aun así, feliz como estaba en las montañas escocesas, también estaba plenamente consciente de que faltaba algo importante allí: un hombre. Pero no cualquier hombre, por supuesto. No era suficiente cualquier hombre. Extrañaba a Darién.

Darién Chiba. Serena meneó la cabeza y suspiró mientras apoyaba el pincel en un plato con limpiador, y miró distraídamente su pintura.

¿Por qué lo extrañaba?, se preguntó por enésima vez desde que se fue de Göthmoor. Era reservado y misterioso, dominante y rígido, tenía autoridad y…

Frunció el ceño mientras pasaba los dedos por su melena dorada. No tenía sentido tratar de auto-convencerse. Los errores de Darién no importaban, ella conocía al hombre que había debajo de ellos. Sabía que era intrínsecamente honesto, fundamentalmente leal y devoto.

Todo lo que Reika había dicho no era cierto. No podía ser cierto. Simplemente no cerraba.

Ya no le importaba cuál había sido el papel de Darién en esa tragedia diez años atrás, porque sabía que no había hecho esas cosas horribles de las que lo acusaban. Simplemente no era posible.

Sintió una puñalada de culpa al admitir por primera vez desde que había dejado Göthmoor que sabía la verdad antes de huir de él. Incluso antes de eso la sabía. Y aun así, como una cobarde, asustada de sus emociones como lo estuvo de Darién alguna vez, igualmente huyó.

"¿Qué he hecho?", susurró para sí. "Maldición, ¿qué he hecho?".

Y se volvió peor. Serena cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire catártico mientras contemplaba cuánto peor se había vuelto.

Darién la había estado buscando, lo sabía. Le había seguido el rastro hasta Inverness, varias veces, pero no llegó más lejos. Ya debe haberse ido de Escocia, porque le dejó una carta con uno de los abogados del pueblo, probablemente sin esperanzas de que ella la recibiera. Realmente, el hecho de que la haya recibido fue una casualidad, una coincidencia que la llevó al mismo abogado para pedir consejo sobre unos problemas sin importancia con la visa.

La carta estaba aquí, en su casita. La carta de Darién que nunca leyó, que había tirado en un cajón y había rechazado hasta de dirigirle la mirada, temiendo que la hiciera sentir tan mal por lo que le había hecho a él como se sentía en este preciso instante.

Quejándose, se puso de pie y fue directamente hacia la puerta de la casa. "Eres una idiota, Serena", se recriminó apretando los dientes. "Una idiota".

Encontró la carta justo donde la había dejado, en un cajón en desuso en la aireada cocina de la casita. Intentó abrir el sobre torpemente, y sacó la carta dentro de él. Cerrando los ojos, sostuvo el papel frente a su nariz y aspiró su perfume.

Darién.

Habría sabido que la carta fue escrita por él solamente por el perfume cálido, dulce y masculino.

Con el corazón golpeando en su pecho, se desplomó en la silla más cercana y comenzó a leer.

_Mi queridísima Serena:_

_No te culpo por huir, así que no pienses eso. Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantas cosas que debí decir para hacerte comprender lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo y sin embargo mantuve el silencio._

_Me he preguntado durante semanas y a la conclusión que puedo llegar es que no quise correr el riesgo de perderte, de que sepas qué pasó aquella noche y tomes una decisión contra Nosotros. _

_Sin embargo, esto es exactamente lo que pasó, ¿no? La vida puede ser irónica, decididamente._

_Yo no maté a Lita, _ängel._ O al menos no fue mi intención. Yo amé a esa chica alguna vez, o eso creí en ese momento._

_Era joven y era hermosa y estaba llena de vida, Lita. Pero ella tenía un lado oscuro también. Un vacío y una carencia que finalmente fueron más fuertes que ella y la consumieron. Era un lado de ella que no se había dejado ver hasta el día en que murió._

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaban mientras seguía leyendo. Estaba por descubrir qué pasó. Tantas habladurías, tantas preguntas, y finalmente estaban por decirle la verdad de aquella noche horrible diez años atrás. Se aferró a la carta con fuerza, arrugando los bordes.

_Antes de morir, Lita se había acercado a mí, queriendo confiar en mí, pero temía que yo le diera la espalda si sabía la verdad. Le aseguré que no sería así, que nunca sería así, que ella podría decirme cualquier cosa y yo nunca la dejaría. He escuchado decir que uno debe ser cuidadoso antes de hacer comentarios tan abarcadores, y pronto descubriría cuánta verdad había en esas palabras._

_Lita estaba embarazada. Y yo sabía que el niño no podía ser mío porque nunca habíamos consumado nuestra relación. Entonces cuando vino a buscarme a mi casa, me encontró en el balcón, y yo la ataqué. Monté en cólera y la ataqué. No la toqué, ojo, pero simplemente le grité._

_No me importaron las promesas que le había hecho, no me importó nada más que el hecho que le había entregado su cuerpo a otro hombre. Y lo que es peor, le había dado su cuerpo a otro hombre pero a mí nunca me había permitido tocarla._

_La quería fuera de mi casa, lejos de mi vista. Le grité que se vaya, que no vuelva nunca. Le grité que era igual que todas las otras antes que ella. Una putita mentirosa que le diría cualquier cosa a un hombre para conseguir lo que quería de él. Una traidora que me quería por mi dinero y nada más._

_Pero luego cuando se dio vuelta para irse, sentí de repente culpa y tristeza. Me callé y le ofrecí mi mano, diciéndole que no se vaya, que vuelva al balcón y que hablaríamos de lo que pasó._

_Pensé que se sentiría aliviada, incluso agradecida. Pero no. Cuando se dio vuelta estaba… sonriendo. Literalmente… sonriendo._

_Nunca olvidaré la desconcertante mirada en sus ojos, sus labios estirados hacia arriba mientras se daba vuelta lentamente para mirarme. Fue suficiente para ponerme alerta, hasta un poco asustado. Que yo era un pie más alto y ochenta libras más pesado no contó._

"_Eres un tonto, Darién", había dicho ella. "Un maldito tonto. ¿Pensaste honestamente que alguna vez dejaría que una desagradable criatura como tú me toque cuando hay otros mucho más guapos para elegir?"_

"Ay, Darién", susurró Serena, mientras una sola lágrima corría por su mejilla. "Ella estaba equivocada. Tan equivocada".

_Y entonces Lita me dijo el nombre del hombre con el que se había estado acostando, el nombre del hombre que la había llevado a la cama, la había hecho acabar repetidas veces y le había hecho un hijo. Me dijo su nombre y creí que me enfermaría, Serena. Entonces le grité que se fuera, que se fuera de una vez y para siempre porque el sólo verla me ponía los pelos de punta._

_Allí fue cuando Lita se perdió por completo. Se lanzó sobre mí como una especie de animal rabioso, rasguñándome con sus uñas y vociferando todo tipo de asquerosidades._

_No sabía cómo reaccionar en realidad. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Pero mis reflejos tomaron el control y la alejé de un empujón con todas mis fuerzas._

_Y luego, como en una película mala, vi horrorizado cómo la baranda del balcón cedía y Lita comenzaba a perder el equilibrio. En ese momento, parecía cuerda otra vez. En ese momento tuvo el suficiente uso de razón para darse cuenta de que se iba a morir, de que se estaba cayendo y se iba a morir._

"_¡Darién!". Gritó, estirando la mano hacia mí._

_Y te lo juro, Serena, te lo juró que me lancé hacia ella y traté de llegar a tiempo. Y si hubiera estado más cerca de ella lo habría logrado._

_Pero no lo estaba…y no pude._

_Lita cayó del balcón y no hubo más que pudiera hacer para salvarla. La oí gritar todo el tiempo que duró la caída de cincuenta pies. El mero sonido, el sonido que una persona hace cuando sabe que va a morir… lo oigo en mis pesadillas hasta el día de hoy._

Serena se tapó la boca con una mano.

_Ella cayó hasta que su cuerpo golpeó contra una zona de rocas filosas sobre la playa debajo. Las golpeó con tal fuerza que una piedra rectangular atravesó su pecho, dejando un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de básquet._

_Me senté allí en el precipicio del alféizar roto durante horas, demasiado pasmado, demasiado aterrorizado para hacer nada. Debí haber ido a limpiar sus restos para que Reika tuviera al menos eso._

_Pero en cambio sólo me senté allí, y las horas volaban como minutos, mientras los perros salvajes se alimentaban con la carne despedazada de una joven que yacía muerta sobre una pila de rocas filosas, su cuerpo impregnado por su propio padre…_

"Ay, Dios mío".

A Serena se le estrujó el corazón al leer el resto de la historia. Se odió tanto en ese momento por no haber apoyado a Darién, se despreció por darle crédito aunque sea por un segundo a lo que la obviamente desquiciada Reika había dicho de él.

Y luego la historia de la muerte de Lita Kino terminaba y la carta continuaba, después de que Darién le había relatado los últimos diez años de su vida, contándole sobre la culpa y vergüenza que lo consumió por tanto tiempo.

Y finalmente habló de ella, de Serena, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

_Hiciste lo que te pedí y me diste una semana de tu vida. Una semana para caminar bajo el sol contigo. Una semana para sentirme un hombre entero nuevamente._ _Una semana para enamorarme y tener el placer de llegar a conocer a la verdadera Serena Tsukino. _Hice todas esas cosas y más, ängel…

Serena secó sus ojos con la manga de su delantal de pintor. Sus manos temblaban tanto que tuvo que dejar la carta sobre la mesada de la cocina e inclinarse sobre ella para terminar.

_Nunca olvidaré ni un momento del tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Nunca._

_Recordaré cada risa, cada abrazo, cada clímax, cada sonrisa._

_Apenas te vi, me había decidido a quedarme contigo. Pensé en no darte nunca la oportunidad de dejarme porque te quería para mí tanto._

_Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba contigo, más me enamoraba de ti, y más comencé a darme cuenta de que no podía hacer eso. No si después quería intentar vivir en paz conmigo mismo._

_Has sido como un ave enjaulada toda tu vida, _ängel, _cantando al ritmo de la música de todos menos de la tuya. Al ritmo de Papá. Al ritmo de la sociedad. Incluso a mi ritmo. Pero nunca al ritmo de Serena._

_Espero que hayas encontrado lo que sea que buscabas en Escocia, _ängel, _y espero que estés cantando a un ritmo que por una vez sea sólo el tuyo._

_Pero también espero que te acuerdes de nuestra semana de tanto en tanto y la recuerdes con cariño. Y cuando las noches se vuelvan frías y solitarias, recuerda que hay un hombre en Suecia que siempre te lleva en el corazón._

_Gracias, , min _ängel. _Gracias por todo lo que me has dado. Lo llevaré y lo atesoraré siempre en el corazón._

_Ahora ve y pinta lindas pinturas y canta canciones felices y nunca más dejes que ningún tonto te diga que hacer esas cosas que te gustan no vale la pena._

_Una vez tú me dijiste que yo soy valioso. Bueno, Serena, _ängel, _tú también lo eres. Nunca lo dudes._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Darién._


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Darién estudió el retrato que Serena había pintado de él parado entre sus jardines mientras tomaba su taza de café matutino. Los jardines en cuestión estaban llenos de vida ese día, vibrantes flores de colores contrastando con un cielo igualmente vivo.

Pasó un calloso dedo por una de las flores pintadas, un pimpollo que Serena pintó que todavía debía florecer. "Como yo, _ängel_, antes de conocerte.

Sonriendo nostálgico, quitó su dedo del retrato y miró distraídamente hacia los jardines mientras continuaba tomando sorbos de su café. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Serena en este momento, se preguntó si ella pensaría en él de tanto en tanto, o alguna vez siquiera.

Para ella ya había pasado más de un mes, notó, en el que quizás sus recuerdos de él se habían borrado. Pero para él, para Darién, todavía se sentía atrapado en el medio de su semana en el paraíso, reproduciendo cada momento en su mente una y otra vez hasta que se sentía demasiado acongojado para continuar.

De poder volver atrás, le habría contado la verdad desde el principio. O, si no desde el principio, entonces al poco tiempo. Había dejado que la culpa por la forma en que murió Lita y las habladurías del pueblo lo llevaran a la soledad. Hubo una vez en que no le molestaba tanto. Pero también hubo una vez que no había conocido a Serena.

La extrañaba. Dios Santo cómo la…

"Hola, Darién".

Se paralizó. Pasmado, y no demasiado seguro de que no estaba imaginando cosas, levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, por todo el jardín.

Nadie.

Dios, realmente estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Suspirando, Darién apoyó la taza de café y se puso de pie para irse. Los jardines… había simplemente demasiados recuerdos de ella aquí. Necesitaba dejar este lugar, y preferentemente antes de que perdiera el juicio por completo.

"Dije hola, Darién".

La cabeza de Darién se levantó mientras revisaba los jardines una vez más. Esta vez estaba seguro de haber escuchado una voz de mujer… y de que quizás había escuchado _su_ voz.

Y entonces ella surgió de uno de los senderos y el ritmo de su corazón aumentó unas diez veces. Ella estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda, tal como lo había estado durante su semana completa bajo el sol.

"Serena", murmuró.

Ella sonrió lentamente, deteniéndose ante él al llegar a su lado. Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Aquí estoy", susurró.

Atónito y abrumado, sólo podía observar sus rasgos, memorizando cada línea, cada curva, y remitirlos a su memoria. Finalmente, luego de haber pasado un buen rato en silencio, meneó la cabeza levemente y encontró su mirada. "Pero, ¿por qué?", preguntó algo tembloroso. "¿Por qué regresaste?"

Serena le sonrió, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar. "Vine a llevarte a casa", dijo ella suavemente.

Esas palabras. Las mismas palabras que Darién le había dicho a ella todas esas semanas atrás…

Cerrando los ojos, tomó aire para afianzarse, para no parecer débil delante de Serena.

"Te amo, Darién", susurró ella, estirando una mano para desabrochar sus pantalones. "Te amo y he venido para llevarte a casa".

Y luego no le importó si una lágrima suelta o dos se le escapaban sin permiso, porque tenía a Serena entre sus brazos y su carne recibía feliz a la de él mientras se echaban en el césped y hacían el amor bajo el sol.

La penetró varias veces, una y otra vez, queriendo que no llegue el momento de detenerse, queriendo que nunca se acabe el sentimiento. Se aferró a él con todo su cuerpo, con todas sus emociones, con las piernas rodeando firmemente su cintura, su garganta desnuda para su boca mientras la arremetía muy profundo.

Algunos minutos después, mientras yacían exhaustos y repletos uno en los brazos del otro, Darién la atrajo contra él tan como fue posible y la estrechó con cariño.

"Dijiste que me llevarías a casa", susurró en un tono grave, con una voz seca de hacer el amor.

"Lo haré".

"¿Por cuánto tiempo me tendrás?", preguntó él seriamente.

Serena buscó su mirada azul claro y sonrió satisfecha. "Por siempre y un día", murmuró. "Por siempre y un día".


	15. EPIOLOGO FINAL ESTREMECIMIENTOS

**4ª Parte Fénix De Las Cenizas**

Epílogo

Serena rió mientras rodeaba a Darién por la cintura con sus brazos y se aferraba con fuerza. "¡Nunca antes había andado en motocicleta desnuda!", gritó para que él la escuchara por sobre el ruido del motor.

"¡Ni yo!", gritó él en respuesta, riendo mientras el viento los azotaba. "Está muy bueno".

Serena rió, encantada de cómo había aprendido de ella expresiones americanas e inconscientemente las usaba en oraciones. "¡Me pregunto si podremos encontrar alguna ruta para hacer esto cuando lleguemos a las montañas escocesas la semana que viene!".

Darién se encogió de hombros y rió en voz baja. "Haremos una ruta juntos si es que no existe una". La miró el tiempo suficiente como para guiñarle un ojo.

Serena le apretó la cintura y le dio un beso en la nuca. Estaba hablando con doble sentido de nuevo, sólo que esta vez ella sabía exactamente qué quería decir. "¿Darién?".

"¿Eh?".

"_Jag älskar dig"._

_Él sonrió abiertamente, mostrando una línea de dientes blancos y ordenados. "Ja, nena. Yo también te amo"._

_**Fin **_


	16. LA OBSECION ARGUMENTO

**La obsesión**

**Argumento:**

Darién Chiba, un conservador y un muy, muy buen orador de matemáticas en la Universidad de Edinburgh, aunque él estaba contento con su vida sensible y normal. Pero el momento en que fijó sus ojos en Serena Tsukino, una mujer liberal sexual diez años más joven, él se obsesiona con tenerla.  
>Darién rápidamente descubre que no hay muchas medidas que él no tomará a fin de capturar el objeto de su deseo, porque él está determinado a tener a Serena atada a él… en el corazón y la carne.<p> 


	17. PROLO LA OBSECION

**Prólogo **

**Edimburgo, Escocia**

"Buenos días, Beryl". El Dr. Darién Chiba inclinó formalmente la cabeza, ofreciendo su brazo a la mujer con la que había estado saliendo durante aproximadamente dos meses. Escoltándola hasta un banco en la mitad del santuario de la iglesia de Blackfriar, se acomodó en el lugar a su lado y esperó que pronuncien el sermón dominical.

Aclarando su garganta por lo bajo, Beryl sonrió mientras le ofrecía una goma de mascar. "¿Quieres un pedazo?". Se sonrojó, poniéndose nerviosa cuando él giró para mirarla a través de sus lentes con marcos de alambre. "So-son tus favoritos", tartamudeó.

Darién sonrió lentamente, sus ojos zafiros se le arrugaron en los rincones. "Gracias. Eso fue considerado de tu parte, querida". Él aceptó el trozo de goma de mascar y lo puso en su boca. Masticándolo silenciosamente, volvió su atención al frente del santuario, donde el ministro aún estaba yendo hacia el púlpito.

Cuando comenzó el sermón, los pensamientos de Darién comenzaron a desviarse hacia la mujer a su lado. Beryl estaba deseosa de casarse, él lo sabía, y a decir verdad Darién había llegado a esa etapa de la vida donde ya no quería estar solo. Tenía treinta y nueve, casi cuarenta, sin hijos, y nunca se había casado. Entonces por al menos la quinta vez en las últimas dos semanas, se permitió considerar los beneficios de una unión con Beryl.

Compañerismo. Respeto mutuo. Crianzas similares. Y Beryl era una buena cocinera, además de todo. Sería una excelente ama de casa y una madre genial para sus futuros hijos. Querría no tener ningún reparo con respecto al matrimonio, pero supuso que era de esperarse que le diera un poco de susto.

Beryl era bastante común de cara y de cuerpo, ni fea ni hermosa. Era de naturaleza tímida y reservada, y prefería remitirse a Darién para todo. No había nada particularmente emocionante en Beryl o en su vida; su idea de pasarla bien era una comida en lo de su mamá cada domingo después de misa. Pero a Darién no le importaba.

Darién era un hombre sensato que no se dejaba llevar por raptos de fantasía o de pasión. Profesor universitario de matemáticas, tenía autoridad y era un poco brusco; se manejaba mejor con los números que con la gente. Beryl entendía estas cosas de él y las toleraba por lo que él era. A cambio, él toleraba su afecto por la iglesia, pese a no ser demasiado religioso.

Darién también era un poco monótono, tal como Beryl. No era el tipo de hombre que uno incluye en una lista de invitados esperando que levante el ánimo en una fiesta aburrida, era el tipo de hombre al que uno recurre cuando se le pinchó una cubierta y necesita que lo alcancen al trabajo. Era confiable y se podía contar con él, los mismos atributos que le aseguraban que sería un marido más que apropiado para Beryl.

Cuando el sermón llegó a su fin, Darién se puso de pie y acompañó a Beryl hasta su auto. Ella se colgó de su brazo, sonrojándose levemente con la sensación íntima de tocar sus músculos, que se abultaban bajo su mano. "La pasé estupendo. El sermón me pareció bastante bueno. ¿Y a ti?", preguntó ella esperanzada.

Darién asintió con la cabeza. "En especial, me gustó cómo el ministro recitó el libro de Daniel. Me pareció notable su profundidad".

"Ciertamente", acordó Beryl, "no podría estar más de acuerdo".

Él sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a su vehículo, ella le entregó las llaves y esperó que abriera la puerta del auto para ella. "¿Te veré en lo de Mamá esta tarde?". Dejó su brazo y sonrió recatadamente. "Está preparando todos tus platos favoritos".

Darién frotó su barriga y sonrió ampliamente. "¿Cómo podría dejar pasar una oferta tan tentadora? Por supuesto que estaré allí, Beryl".

Ella se sonrojó aún más. "Te veré a las dos, entonces".

"A las dos será".

Darién miró cómo el práctico auto de cuatro puertas de Beryl salía del estacionamiento de la Iglesia de Blackfriar y doblaba hacia el tráfico. Ella en verdad era totalmente práctica y confiable, características que se manifestaban en todo, desde su vestimenta conservadora y sin ornamentos innecesarios hasta su limpio pero modesto auto.

Supuso que sabía que decisión debía tomar. Después de todo, Darién era un hombre de lo más sensato.

"Está…". Juguetona, dejó la oración incompleta, sacudiendo las cejas como Groucho Marx. Sabía que Serena nunca la juzgaría o pensaría nada malo de que una mujer casada desde hace doce años se dé el gusto de divertirse una noche en forma inocente e inofensiva con sus amigas solteras.

Realmente, siempre consideraron a Serena la librepensadora del grupo, lo que es mucho decir para dos escritoras y una artista. Hija de padres hippies que apoyaban cualquier cosa desde el amor libre hasta la legalización de la marihuana, creció en un ambiente en el que pocas cosas eran consideradas tabú.

A los veintipico, Serena había pasado por todo desde el sexo lésbico hasta tomarse un fin de semana que otro de descanso en complejos nudistas tales como el famoso Hedonismo de Jamaica. Había salido con hombres de diferentes culturas, hombres de diferentes niveles sociales, y eso porque estaba muy cómoda y segura de quién era.

A diferencia de amigas de su círculo, los padres de Serena la alentaron realmente a probar cosas nuevas, a experimentar sexualmente para encontrar lo que funcionaba para ella y lo que no. La aleccionaron duramente para que tenga cuidado, para que siempre tome precauciones contra las enfermedades, pero siempre la alentaron. Un hecho que hacía que su vida familiar parezca muy idílica y moderna entre sus pares mientras crecía.

En verdad, su vida no fue más idílica que la de cualquier otro. Su familia experimentó los mismos altibajos, las mismas alegrías y tristezas, que cualquier otra familia. Sólo fueron más abiertos entre sí sobre lo tabú que lo que se podría considerar lo normal.

Con veintinueve años, y acercándose a la gran tercera década, sabía lo que quería, tenía un firme control de su libido y sus necesidades. Ya no sentía el impulso de experimentar, no había tenido esa necesidad por más de tres años en realidad, porque estaba muy en contacto con sus deseos.

Y lo que deseaba más que nada, se dio cuenta poco más de un mes atrás, era una relación monogámica y exclusiva con un hombre tan aventurero como ella. Un hombre que sepa lo que es la Diversión, con mayúsculas, un hombre que pudiera atrapar su atención y mantenerla.

No quería un tonto confiable y aburrido como el hombre con el que se había casado Amy. Taiki era un hombre agradable, pensó, pero sin gracia, sin nada, nada de gracia. No, quería algo completamente distinto para ella. Quería un hombre que, de un momento para otro, la arrastrara en un viaje de buceo a Micronesia, la llevara a todas las últimas exposiciones de sus artistas favoritos, la llevara a París en avión de un arrebato y la tuviera cautiva allí durante una semana o dos mientras hacían el amor y tomaban vino.

La idea de aventura de Taiki, se le había quejado Amy, era cenar afuera en la parrilla local y, si tenía mucha suerte, ir al cine después. No era definitivamente lo que Serena buscaba.

Serena culpaba alegremente a sus poco tradicionales padres de su incapacidad de aceptar lo tradicional. Provenían de la Era de Acuario, del tiempo en que la pasión gobernaba a la lógica. Y Serena siguió sus pasos en más de un sentido.

Su madre era una actriz, su padre un escritor de teatro igualmente talentoso. A los diez años, Serena supo que seguiría sus pasos y de hecho se convirtió en escritora, como su padre. Pero si bien su padre escribía para Broadway, ella escribía solamente novelas de suspenso. No había llegado al nivel de notoriedad de sus padres, pero estaba camino a hacerlo.

"Bueno"; preguntó Amy, su atención puesta ahora en Serena, ya que el vibrante sonido de la música y los flashes de luz del escenario estaban disminuyendo hasta el próximo número, "¿por cuánto tiempo te irás a ese festival de arte?".

"¿Cuál de ellos?", dijo Mina socarrona.

Amy rió por lo bajo. "Ése en el extranjero. Ése festival en Edimburgo".

Serena sonrió, y sus ojos azul claro tintinearon. "Por un mes. El festival es el más importante de Europa, me dijeron. No puedo esperar para verlo".

Amy asintió. "¿Son éstas otras vacaciones trabajando, o unas verdaderas, reales y completas vacaciones?".

"Creo que podría decirse que ambas".

Levantó su cóctel White Russian y lo hizo girar en el vaso.

"La editorial Ballast Books dará un par de fiestas allí para tratar de introducir a sus escritores al mercado europeo. Pero el resto del tiempo, el mes es mío"."Qué chica afortunada".

"Sí". Ella sonrió. "¿Quieren venir, chicas?". Miró mordaz a Amy. "Se supone que tú deberías ir de todas formas. Eres escritora de Ballast, por si no lo recuerdas",

Amy resopló al escuchar eso. "Os nunca me dejaría ir por un mes entero, nena. No cuidaría de Lita mientras no estoy. Tú lo sabes".

Mina suspiró. "Para mí es imposible también. Tengo dos exposiciones acordadas para el mes que viene".

"Siento perdérmelas"; dijo Serena con sinceridad. "Quisiera haber sabido de ellas antes de ir y pagar por adelantado todo el viaje de un mes".

Mina hizo una seña con la mano, restándole importancia. "Te comprendo. Además, todavía no superé mi Período Negro", dijo dramáticamente. "Las obras que voy a exhibir son todas nuevas, pero no hice ningún cambio drástico desde mi última exhibición en Manhattan".

Serena asintió. "Me encanta tu Período Negro. Muy humeante y sexy". Sonriendo lentamente, inclinó su cabeza hacia Amy. "Y si cambias de idea y puedes escaparte, aunque sea por unos días, vente conmigo. Ya tengo una habitación en un hotel, todo lo que necesitas son los pasajes de avión".

Amy sonrió, encantada con la idea. "Gracias. ¡Si puedo arreglarlo, allí estaré!".

Serena no respondió porque la música estaba subiendo otra vez y un nuevo artista vestido como Darth Vader ingresaba al escenario. Además, no tenía sentido responder. Amy no iría nunca a Edimburgo, y ambas lo sabían. Amy nunca haría nada para sacudir la estantería en casa como para ganar unos días de paraíso sin Taiki. Amy era una mujer de lo más sensata, una mujer que no se dejaba llevar por arrebatos de fantasía o caprichos momentáneos.

Nada que ver con Serena.


	18. LA OBSECION 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Edimburgo, Escocia**

**Dos semanas después**

"Realmente no es necesario que me compres un nuevo par de pantalones, Darién ". Beryl le sonrió mientras entraban a la tienda Jenners. "Me doy cuenta de que no fue tu intención derramar el vaso de jugo sobre mi traje de tweed. De veras, quizás todavía se puede sacar la mancha".

"No es molestia, Beryl". Inclinó su cabeza mientras se dirigían a la sección de mujeres. "Arruiné un par de pantalones en perfectas condiciones con mi torpeza y me parece más que justo reemplazarlos".

"Qué amable de tu parte", dijo tímidamente.

Darién no hizo ningún comentario mientras se acercaban a un perchero con elegantes vestidos de marca. Había una voluptuosa mujer de mediana estatura en el pasillo siguiente, revisando los distintos modelos con sus uñas color rojo sangre. Su mano se posó sobre un vestido Calvin Klein negro que apenas se veía, luego pasó los dedos lentamente por la tela para probar cómo se sentía bajo su piel.

Las uñas rojo sangre hicieron su elección, sacando el escaso pedazo de tela negra. La mujer desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido, y Darién notó que sentía una extraña curiosidad con respecto a su apariencia. Desde donde él estaba, sólo vio una mano bronceada y una serie de uñas largas color carmesí. Los percheros de ropa habían bloqueado el resto.

"Estos vestidos son todos una porquería". Beryl frunció los labios con desaprobación. "El tipo de ropas que sólo una ramera podría ponerse".

A Darién se le ocurrió que el origen de su enojo era un exhibidor con mucha clase de Donna Karan, pero no dijo una palabra. Después de todo, Beryl era conservadora para vestirse. "Creo que los pantalones están dos pasillos más allá". La tomó del codo y la condujo en la dirección correcta. "Estoy seguro de que encontrarás algo apropiado por aquí".

"Ah, sí. Ahora esto está mejor". Al llegar a su destino, Beryl levantó un par de pantalones color camel y sonrió. "Este pantalón es una preciosura, ¿no te parece?".

Darién hizo una mueca mentalmente. A pesar de que los aburridos pantalones de tweed marrón le parecían cualquier cosa menos fascinantes, declinó hacer el comentario. Beryl tenía derecho a vestirse como creyera adecuado. Sin mencionar el hecho de que los pantalones se verían muy diferentes en ella de lo que aparentaban en el perchero.

Además, se recordó Darién , él muchas veces usaba pantalones de tweed para dar clases. El cavernícola socialmente retrógrado que había en él, sin embargo, deseaba que a la mujer que había estado cortejando le gustara una ropa más femenina.

"Excelente". Él sonrió. "¿Te gustaría probártelos? ¿Para ver si te quedan bien?".

Ella se mordió el labio. "¿No te molesta esperar?", le preguntó dubitativa.

Darién suspiró para sus adentros. Por un lado, se conocía a sí mismo y conocía su personalidad dominante lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no objetaba completamente que Beryl consultara todo con él, pero por otra parte, a veces le molestaba que fuera tan tímida que le diera miedo expresar opinión alguna. Ése era un dilema. Pero no quería ponerse a pensar en él ahora, "Para nada".

Diez minutos después, Darién controló su reloj, preguntándose cuánto tiempo podría llevar probarse un par de pantalones de tweed. Pero era un hombre paciente, entonces se paró afuera del área de probadores de mujeres sin chistar. Unos segundos después, escuchó que se abría la puerta del probador. Miró, creyendo que era Beryl. No lo era.

Primero aparecieron una mano bronceada y uñas color rojo sangre, lo que hizo que los latidos del corazón de Darién se aceleren inexplicablemente. La mano atractivamente arreglada abrió la puerta de par en par, revelando una mujer hermosa con cabello rubio oro con reflejos dorados vestida con un vestido Calvin Klein que apenas se veía.

Como hombre de ciencias que era, no dejó de notar que cuanto más se le acercaba la mujer, más rápido le latía el corazón. Nunca había tenido una reacción tan básica, tan primaria a una mujer. El delgado y transparente vestido llegaba a la mitad de los muslos, caía en picada en el frente para revelar un escote bien redondeado, y se sostenía de los hombros con delgadas tiras de encaje.

Caminaba de forma provocativa, sensual como sin quererlo. Cuando se acercaba al lugar donde él estaba, pasó muy cerca de él para usar el espejo triple a su lado, y lo llevó por delante accidentalmente, sin haber notado su presencia.

"Ay, lo siento mucho".

Humeante. Su voz le recordaba a un espiral de humo aterciopelado. O a sábanas de seda y sexo sudoroso. Tosió discretamente tapándose con la mano. "No es nada". Sonrió, mirándola a los ojos color azul claro. Un manchón de pecas sobre el puente de su nariz debió haberla hecho menos atractiva, pero sólo servía para realzar su apariencia exótica. "Debí haber sabido que no debía pararme frente al único espejo triple más cercano a los probadores de las mujeres".

Había hecho el comentario con toda seriedad, pero ella le miró cálidamente y se rió. Se encontró retribuyéndole la sonrisa, satisfecho de haberla complacido sin querer.

"Pobre hombre. Corre el riesgo de ser pasado por arriba por aquí".

Tenía un sensual acento del sur de los Estados Unidos que recorrió el largo de su espina dorsal. "Procuraré no terminar mal".

Volvió a reírse. Apartó los ojos y tosió discretamente cubriéndose con la mano. La mujer generaba en él la más primitiva de las fascinaciones.

"Bueno, buena suerte, entonces".

Se alejó lentamente de él y se paró frente al espejo, analizando cómo le quedaba el vestido desde todos los ángulos. Él podría haberle dicho cómo le quedaba si se lo hubiera preguntado. Pecaminosamente fascinante.

Cuando se paró frente al espejo para mirarse, Darién pudo ver sin ningún problema que llevaba una tanga blanca debajo del vestido. Su trasero estaba moldeado alrededor del escaso trozo de tela, como si hubiera sido hecho para él, dos globos de carne seguramente bronceada divididos por un pedacito de encaje blanco.

Miró rápidamente para otro lado, levantando sus lentes de alambre dorado sobre el puente de su nariz mientras lo hacía. Resopló, con el pene erecto.

Una vendedora interrumpió, por suerte, sus pensamientos lascivos, sonriendo alegremente mientras se acercaba a la mujer americana. Volvió a respirar hondo y exhaló. Quería que Beryl se apure.

"¡Te ves absolutamente divina!", dijo la vendedora con demasiado entusiasmo, de la forma en que los que trabajan a comisión son capaces. Sin embargo, la vendedora no mentía. La americana de ojos celestes, con labios gruesos y senos pulposos realmente se veía divina. Se preguntó ocioso cuánto era el vestido y cuánto era simplemente la mujer en sí.

"¿Eso crees?". Arrugó la nariz y volvió a mirarse en el espejo. "Pensaba que estaba bien, pero no estaba segura".

"¡Perfecto!", irrumpió la vendedora de cabellos rojizos. "Mucho mejor que el anterior. Absolutamente increíble".

La americana sonrió lentamente, como si comprendiera qué perseguía la empleada. La pequeña colorada quería hacer una venta. "Genial. Entonces me lo llevo".

Diez minutos después, Beryl salió del probador, habiéndose decidido por un sensato par de pantalones de tweed color marrón camel, notablemente parecidos a los primeros que se había probado. Le sonrió antes de dirigirse a la caja donde la americana y la colorada todavía estaban charlando de todo y de nada. La colorada estaba muy animada, ya que la americana estaba gastando mucho dinero. "Te verás absolutamente cautivadora en la fiesta de Ballast con ese vestido".

La americana solamente sonrió. "Gracias". Le dio su tarjeta Visa. "A todo esto, ¿cuándo empieza el festival? Tenía la impresión de que duraba todo el mes de agosto, pero parece que no".

"La semana que viene", contestó la colorada mientras aceptaba la Visa en su palma. "Dura tres semanas, no cuatro", dijo a modo de explicación.

Su cliente suspiró. "Me pregunto qué haré de mi vida hasta entonces. Quizás me vaya en auto hasta las montañas", dijo con nostalgia. "Nunca las he visto".

"Excelente idea". La colorada pasó la tarjeta de crédito, casi salivando cuando volvió aceptada. "Hay un complejo de playas genial en Strathy Point que atrae mucho turismo". Se inclinó para acercarse a la americana y le susurró confidencialmente mientras le entregaba el recibo para que lo firme. "Escuché decir que te permiten pavonearte por ahí en topless en los meses de verano". Ella guiñó el ojo. "A mí me parece un gran programa".

Darién podía sentir cómo Beryl se tensaba a su lado. Sin duda, la colorada había ofendido su sentido de las buenas costumbres sin quererlo.

"Tienes razón", dijo la americana sin vueltas, "suena divertido. ¿Cómo era el nombre del lugar otra vez?".

"Strathy Point".

Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que ya sé adónde me dirigiré por unos días. Gracias por el dato".

La colorada hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia, mientras tomaba el recibo de vuelta. "No pienses en nada, ¡ay, caramba!".

La cabeza dorada de la americana se levantó rápidamente. Miró a la vendedora extrañada.

"¿Eres Serena Tsukino? ¿La mujer que escribe esos thrillers de suspenso sensuales?".

Las orejas de Darién se entusiasmaron. Él mismo había leído un par de novelas suyas.

"Ella misma".

"¡Me encanta tu trabajo! ¿Cuándo sale el próximo libro?".

La americana se sonrojó levemente. Un efecto que a Darién le pareció extrañamente encantador. "A fin de mes".

"¡Excelente!".

Un minuto y un autógrafo después, la dorada Americana con las uñas rojo sangre se retiraba de Jenners, cargando bolsas con compras. Darién la miró irse, de su vida para siempre, y deseó que saberlo no lo hubiera hecho reaccionar de ninguna forma.

"Darién ", dijo Beryl dubitativa, "debemos hablar".

La siguió al living formal de su madre, e inclinó la cabeza. "Cómo no". Tomó asiento donde ella le indicó, preguntándose de qué podría tratarse esto.

Beryl se tomó su tiempo para llegar al tema central, quitando una pelusa imaginaria de sus pantalones nuevos mientras juntaba coraje. Darién la miró curioso, sin saber qué estaba pasando. "¿Beryl?", la alentó gentilmente con el codo.

Ella lo miró, siempre como un ratón nervioso. "Darién , lamento decir esto, pero yo…" Su voz se apagaba mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?".

Sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas mientras lo miraba. "Me temo que esto no está funcionando para mí", suspiró.

Él se paralizó, todo su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil por un largo rato. "¿Perdón?". Juntó las cejas. "Pensé que nos estábamos llevando admirablemente bien".

"Ah, eso es cierto", se apuró, y levantó su cabeza rojo arratonado rápidamente. "Es sólo que… que…"

"¿Sí?".

Suspiró. "Darién , déjame decírtelo directamente".

Él asintió.

"¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?". Volvió a la tarea de quitar la pelusa invisible de sus pantalones. Sus mejillas ardieron, de rosa a carmesí. "¿Planeas casarte conmigo?".

"Beryl, yo…"

"¡Discúlpame!", replicó. "Es que, Darién , voy a cumplir treinta y dos la semana que viene. Mi reloj biológico marcha a un ritmo enloquecedor". Cerró sus ojos por un instante, avergonzada. "Entonces necesito conocer tus intenciones", dijo con un chillido.

En ese momento, supo que no podía casarse con ella, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco triste. Había estado dudando todo el tiempo, sin querer hacerse cargo de sus sentimientos al respecto. Pero ahora, encerrado en el famoso rincón por Beryl, le quedó claro como el agua que no podían estar juntos toda una vida.

A Darién le gustaba y la respetaba de veras, pero las diferencias entre ellos eran enormes. Era demasiado santurrona, demasiado tímida. Él era demasiado autoritario, demasiado brusco o por lo menos comparado con ella. Pero era una buena mujer, y una mujer que merecía que le digan la verdad.

Darién suspiró, con el ánimo por el suelo. Maldición, realmente apreciaba a Beryl. Lo último que quería en el mundo era lastimarla. Buscó su mano y la tomó entre las suyas. "Eres muy valiosa, y maravillosa", le dijo suavemente, "pero yo…" Respiró hondo y se preparó para darle la verdad que estaba buscando. "Pero no creo que funcionáramos como matrimonio", terminó suavemente.

Beryl asintió, pero no dijo nada.

"Lo siento muchísimo. Quizás si tomáramos las cosas con un poquito más de calma, le diéramos un poco más de tiempo a nuestra relación…".

Ella lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. "Ya he desperdiciado dos meses y medio de mi vida contigo, Dr. Chiba". Estaba más enojada de lo que la había visto nunca. "Creo que es mejor que simplemente te vayas".

Darién dudó por un instante antes de ceder. Se puso de pie, y la miró. "Que te vaya bien, Beryl".

Ella cerró los ojos. "Por favor, vete y ya".

Inclinó la cabeza, sintiéndose malvado por segunda vez en la misma tarde, aunque por diferentes motivos. Lastimar a una mujer que realmente apreciaba no había estado entre sus planes del día, o de ningún día. Cuando le dio la espalda, Darién se fue sin más que hacer, sin querer causarle más dolor que el necesario.

Para cuando llegó al auto, se sintió más viejo y más cansado de lo que recordó sentirse alguna vez. Frunció el ceño mientras se agarraba con fuerza al volante.

Darién pensó de repente que la santurrona y arratonada Beryl había juntado el coraje para dejarlo.

Gruñó. Hasta aquí llegó su presunta timidez.


	19. LA OBSECION 2

**Capítulo 2**

La tímida y santurrona de Beryl lo había dejado. Si eso no era el colmo, dudaba qué podía serlo.

Darién suspiró al recordar lo que pasó ayer mientras se dirigía a su oficina en la Universidad de Edimburgo. Necesitaba preparar apuntes para las clases, que comenzaban en dos semanas. Sentándose en su escritorio, juntó las manos y analizó su situación personal.

Frunció el ceño. Gris era la única palabra que se le ocurría para describirla.

Darién nunca fue el tipo de hombre que otros consideraran particularmente emocionante. Eso lo supo toda su vida, pero hasta este momento no le había molestado ser consciente de ello.

De chico, había sido enfermizo pero trabajador; le había ido muy bien con los estudios y había desarrollado un profundo amor por las matemáticas. Un muchacho delgado y desgarbado, que disfrutaba de la identidad que le habían dado sus notas escolares, dándose cuenta de que era lo único en lo que era mejor que la mayoría. Firmemente arraigado en la identidad de nerdo para cuando tuvo trece años, ya hasta había comenzado a vestirse para el papel.

No llegó al extremo, se recordó, porque siempre tuvo buen gusto para vestirse. Pero se ponía anteojos en vez de comprarse lentes de contacto, y se vestía con su traje formal de profesor desde una edad indecentemente temprana.

Y ahora a la edad de treinta y nueve, no había forma de deshacerse de su bien ganada fama de tonto. No importaba que ya no fuera enfermizo y hubiera adquirido un cuerpo atlético y musculoso. La gente veía lo que quería ver, lo que esperaba ver, y desde los trece en adelante se esperó que Darién Chiba fuera un tonto.

Pero, ¿él había hecho algo para erradicar tal concepto? No, pensó tristemente, no había hecho nada. Se había contentado con su papel de aburrido y confiable profesor de matemáticas, contento de dejar las cosas como estaban…

Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Darién echó un vistazo a la biblioteca del otro lado de su oficina. Levantándose lentamente de su asiento, fue hasta el sofá donde a veces dormía cuando se quedaba a trabajar de noche, y hasta la estructura de roble, deteniéndose a recoger una copia de El Grito. Era el último lanzamiento de una tal Serena Tsukino.

Ahora que Beryl lo había dejado bien dejado, podía confesarse mentalmente a sí mismo algo que no había podido admitir antes. Exactamente que cuando se encontró con cierta escritora ayer, toda ojos cielo y sonrisas rojas, quiso que ella lo viera como algo más que un aburrido profesor de matemáticas, más que un hombre sensato con la ropa adecuada.

Quiso que lo viera como un macho viril que había percibido su olor y estaba detrás de él.

Resopló ante sus ridículos pensamientos. Como si eso fuera posible.

Aun así, Darién se encontró preguntándose, y no por primera vez, qué habría pasado por la cabeza de la novelista cuando conversaba con él. ¿Qué habría pensado de él? ¿O habría pensado en él? Probablemente no.

Darién suspiró, volviendo a poner El Grito en el estante que ocupaba. Volvió al escritorio y se desplomó sin ceremonias en su asiento. Pasando rápidamente los dedos por su cabello corto y oscuro, intentó aplacar la ansiedad que crecía dentro suyo diciéndose que no le hacía nada bien obsesionarse con una mujer que ni siquiera sabía su nombre y muy probablemente ni le interesaría aprenderlo.

Aun ahora, sentado en su sensato escritorio rodeado de los elementos sensatos de una vida sensata de profesor, no podía evitar pensar en el poco sensato paradero actual de la Sra. Tsukino. Él sabía exactamente dónde estaba, exactamente qué estaba haciendo, porque debió haber sido sordo para no escuchar la conversación que mantuvo ayer con la vendedora colorada.

El objeto de su deseo estaba en Strathy Point. Posiblemente haciendo topless recostada en algún lugar de la playa en este mismo momento. La mera imagen mental le causó una dolorosa erección.

Mientras se frotaba la quijada distraídamente con la palma de la mano, Darién se preguntó si tendría el coraje de usar este dato indiscreto y hacer algo totalmente atípico en él… algo impulsivo como seguir a Serena Tsukino a Strathy Point e intentar volver a establecer contacto con ella.

Un proyecto excitante, pero a la vez muy desconcertante.

¿Qué pasaría si, después de todo, ella no tuviera deseos si quiera de hablar con él? ¿Y si quedaba como un tonto?

Darién estuvo por dejar de lado la idea por completo cuando se le apareció en la cabeza la imagen de la santurrona y tímida Beryl dejándolo. Frunció el ceño. Si el ratón juntó coraje para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva después de apenas dos meses de salir, entonces él bien podía juntar coraje para hacer una visita a Strathy Point.

Realmente, pensó Darién mientras se ponía de pie velozmente, asqueado de su vida aburrida, cansado del status quo, ¿por qué diablos no?

La vendedora había estado en lo cierto y no. Era una playa de topless, sí, pero también llevaban la parte de abajo desnuda. Serena se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia al tema, mientras ignoraba las miradas excitadas que le propiciaban algunos turistas de sexo masculino. Los padres la habían llevado a playas nudistas desde que tuvo edad suficiente para caminar, por lo que no le veía nada extraordinario a ver cuerpos desnudos por ahí.

Aun así, no era tan naif como para creer que todos veían las cosas como ella. La mayoría de los hombres estaban aquí simplemente para mirar.

Serena encontró un lugar para ella un poco apartado de los otros turistas. Extendiendo una lona sobre la costa de arena, se hizo un nudo en el pelo y se desplomó sobre la lona. Buscando dentro de su bolso playero, encontró una botella de bronceador y comenzó a aplicárselo sobre los hombros y los senos. La loción helada hizo que sus pezones se endurezcan, botones alargados de carne rosada que sobresalían de las acolchonadas aureolas que los rodeaban.

Al terminar de cubrir sus brazos y piernas con bronceador, se recostó sobre la lona, sosteniendo el peso de su cabeza con las manos. Sus pezones sobresalían aún más, y su reacción al sol le hacía sentir un pequeño dolor carnal anudándose en el vientre.

Serena cerró los ojos, y dejó vagar su mente mientras su cara y cuerpo tomaban un color marrón dorado al rayo del sol. Mientras sus pensamientos se dispersaban, notó que se remontaban dos días hacia atrás hasta ese atractivo hombre que había conocido en Jenners.

Lo raro de eso era que el sujeto no era realmente su tipo. Y Serena era muy consciente de cuál era su tipo. Por qué le había prestado atención siquiera a ese hombre de aspecto estudioso y conservador, no lo sabía.

Estaba acostumbrada a salir con músicos y artistas, la clase de hombres que tienen un cierto aire de desenfado, la clase de hombres que están siempre a la pesca para probar una cosa nueva u otra o simplemente por ser de naturaleza inquietos. Por supuesto, Serena se admitió a sí misma, era esa misma inquietud que había hecho que su último novio se alejara de ella en primer lugar, incorporando nuevas amantes sin siquiera pensar en lo que esto le haría a su corazón.

Si había una palabra que no podría describir al hombre de Jenners, era inquieto. Serena sonrió, pensando que el extraño había esperado a quienquiera que había acompañado a la tienda con una paciencia muy poco común en un hombre. Si hubiese sido su ex novio, Seiya, habría intentado llevarse a la vendedora colorada a la cama para entretenerse mientras esperaba que su novia o esposa salga del probador.

Los pensamientos de Serena vagaron un poco más, mientras ella se preguntaba si esa falta de inquietud en un hombre era necesariamente algo malo. Pensó en el paciente extraño, que no era en absoluto del tipo que cualquier cosa que llevara falda le venía bien. Se preguntó ociosamente si sería paciente en todos los aspectos de su vida, en la cama por ejemplo, luego se dijo a sí misma que se estaba comportando como una idiota por siquiera pensar en eso.

El extraño de aspecto adecuado estaba en Edimburgo, lo que sería lo mismo que si estuviera cruzando el océano, ya que no tenía idea de quién era o como encontrarlo si quisiera intentarlo. Además, se recordó, podía estar casado por lo que sabía, y algo que nunca se le ocurriría era involucrarse con un hombre casado o con cualquier tipo de compromiso.

Serena se durmió al sol un minuto después, su último pensamiento coherente girando en torno a si el extraño la habría notado como mujer.

Y por qué tenía que importarle eso a ella.


	20. LA OBSECION 3

**Capítulo 3**

Darién caminó lentamente por la playa de Strathy Point sintiéndose un poco surrealista. No podía creer que se le hubiera cruzado la idea de salir corriendo a las montañas con la esperanza de ver a la novelista americana, mucho menos de concretarla. Pero ahora estaba aquí, se dijo resuelto, así que debía sacarle el mayor provecho.

Era una playa nudista, se percató. Se sintió un poco incómodo al haberse dejado puesto el traje de baño cuando todos a su alrededor estaban totalmente despojados de ropa. Ésta no era una playa de topless como había dicho la vendedora, pero una playa de topless y de la parte de abajo también. Se sintió como un idiota.

Darién agitó sus pestañas rápidamente varias veces, y los lentes de contacto que se compró ayer a la tarde hicieron que sus ojos se humedezcan un poco. Se estaba acostumbrando a las malditas cosas, casi del todo, pero aceptó que le llevó varias dolorosas horas incluso para llegar hasta aquí. Bueno, pensó con un poco de satisfacción, si tuviera la suerte de encontrarse a Serena Tsukino, al menos no lo haría con sus sensatos y aburridos anteojos.

Darién buscó por la costa de la playa para encontrar a la mujer en cuestión, sus entrañas anudándose, anticipándose a la idea de volver a verla. Su mirada oscura se movió de un lado al otro, hasta que finalmente se posó sobre la forma de una escritora durmiente y muy desnuda a una cierta distancia sobre el terreno arenoso.

Respiró hondo para afirmarse, rogándole al cielo que encontrara el coraje para acercársele y despertarla. Sólo podía esperar que su cuerpo cooperara y no sustentara una erección notablemente grande y dolorosa con tan solo verla. Pero cuando se acercó y vio que sus grandes pezones rosados sobresalían en el aire, su deseo de tirarse al lado de ella y chuparlos tiró por la borda todas las intenciones de mantener el control.

Suspiró, notando con triste resignación que su pene estaba tan duro como una llave de hierro.

Se arrodilló a su lado, sin poder creer que él, Darién Chiba, se había vuelto tan osado como para acercarse a ella, sin mencionar ser tan descarado como para caer sobre sus rodillas y mirar libidinosamente su cuerpo de tan cerca. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor, sintiendo pánico por un momento de que lo avergüence frente a los demás gritándole que se vaya. Respiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que estaban bastante solos en ese pedazo de la playa, y que sus gritos sólo servirían para humillarlo a él frente a ella. No es que ese panorama fuera mucho mejor.

Los ojos de Darién cayeron hasta su cara, notando en seguida que estaba profundamente dormida. Desenfadada, ¿no? Tuvo la necesidad de retarla por eso, luego frunció el ceño ante esos pensamientos.

Suspiró. No podía ser más tonto si lo intentara, pensó deprimido. Aquí estaba, sentado frente al objeto de su obsesión, con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo a su disposición, ¿y había pensado en retarla?.

Aun así, no pudo evitar pensar que si hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre se hubiera aprovechado de la situación y se le hubiera echado encima por la fuerza. Ella debería tener más cuidado.

Sus ojos oscuros encontraron sus senos, y todos los pensamientos sobre retar a una cierta novelista se fueron volando por una ventana imaginaria. Su pene se endureció al mirarla, el deseo lo abarcaba dura y rápidamente. Sus aureolas, notó, eran de color rosa claro y un poco acolchaditas. Sus largos pezones colorados sobresalían como dos cohetes con forma de botella que despegaban de una suave y aterciopelada base.

Darién respiró hondo, con una erección salvaje, mientras su mirada se paseaba más abajo y se posaba sobre su acolchonada vulva. Una de sus rodillas estaba levemente doblada, lo cual no ponía ningún impedimento a que él viera cómo se veía su carne por dentro. Tenía el Monte de Venus afeitado, notó mientras su quijada se endurecía, pensando cuánto le gustaría pasar su lengua por todos los suaves pliegues debajo de él.

Darién miró su concha, queriendo chuparla, queriendo montarla, queriéndola y punto. Como si la durmiente mujer pudiera leer sus pensamientos y quisiera alentarlos, la carne entre sus piernas se humedeció un poco delante de sus ojos, una gota alargada de flujo dejándose ver en su abertura.

Sus ojos se dispararon a sus senos. Estaban más duros que antes. Tan duros que le parecía doloroso a él. Tan duros que se imaginó llevándoselos a la boca y…

Ella se dio cuenta.

Avergonzado al haber sido pescado mirando sin reparos su cuerpo desnudo, Darién alzó la mirada y chocó con la de una mujer bien despierta. Tosió cubriéndose con la mano mientras ella le sonreía, y como ese muchacho tonto que fue a los trece años, tuvo una urgente necesidad de acabarse.

Sus cejas se juntaban lentamente mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. "¿No nos conocemos?", preguntó ella con una sonrisa

Serena pensó que ya estaba demasiado experimentada como para excitarse por algo tan simple como un hombre admirando su cuerpo desnudo con deseo. Pero Dios, pensó mientras sus pezones sobresalían como cuchillas, la mirada pensativa de este hombre tenía un efecto desconcertante en ella.

La miraba como si quisiera poseerla, como si quisiera meterle los dedos por la concha y reclamarla como suya. El efecto era embriagador, excitante, y no era sólo porque la miraban libidinosamente, en general, sino porque ya se había dado cuenta de quién era el que la miraba libidinosamente.

El Señor Correctito en persona. El extraño con el que había conversado por un momento en Jenners.

Serena lo recorrió por completo con la mirada. Tenía un cuerpo impresionante, pensó. Sus piernas eran largas y musculosas, sus brazos no eran ampliamente grandes como los de un físico culturista, pero atractivamente recortados y cubiertos de venas. Su pecho era igualmente musculoso, duro y tentador. Y su verga —Dios santo— sonrió, pensando que definitivamente no era tan experimentada, su verga era gloriosamente larga y dura, abultándose en su traje de baño.

Sabiendo que sólo verla lo excitaba, que este hombre en el que estaba pensando cuando se durmió estaba aquí a su lado, hizo que su vientre se contraiga y se formen pequeñas gotas entre sus muslos. Su mirada se levantó, atrapando la de ella, y su cara se sonrojó encantadoramente mientras tosía cubriéndose con la mano.

Se dio cuenta que tenía intenciones de irse. Alarmada ante esa posibilidad, y sin tiempo ni intenciones de pensar por qué, lo anticipó con una sonrisa y una simple pregunta. "¿No nos conocemos?".

Los ojos de Darién bajaron velozmente a sus pezones, luego de nuevo a su cara. Aclaró su garganta nerviosamente, sintiéndose como el idiota más grande que existió en el planeta. "S-sí", tartamudeó, asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, "nos conocimos en Jenners hace dos días".

Se sonrió con su marcado acento, levantándose con los codos, luego reclinándose sobre ellos mientras conversaban. Sus pezones estaban a escasas pulgadas de su cara, tan duros y tentadores, apoyados sobre sus acolchados parches rosados. No hizo ningún movimiento para cerrar las piernas, notó, y de hecho había abierto una pierna un poco más. No sentía vergüenza en absoluto de haber sido atrapada completamente desnuda. Parecía disfrutar este momento íntimo entre ellos, y él no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo tomar este hecho.

"Sabía que te reconocía". Sonrió abiertamente, calmándolo un poco cuando entendió que no estaba enojada por sus miradas indecentes. "¿Terminaron pasándote por arriba?".

"¿Por arriba?", preguntó tontamente. Y luego, al recordar su conversación anterior, sonrió. "No, pude salir entero de la tienda".

"Bien". Serena apoyó sus dientes en su labio inferior y lo mordisqueó por un momento, sin poder creer que estaba por sugerir lo que sugeriría. Pero se sentía descarada. Excitada y descarada. Y sabía que quería tener sexo con este hombre. Nunca había sido de pensar más allá del presente y en este preciso momento lo deseaba. "¿Sabes?", dijo mientras levantaba su mentón, "esta situación me parece un poco injusta".

La cara de Darién se sonrojó. "¿Cómo?".

Miró su traje de baño con tiendita. "Esta es una playa nudista", murmuró, "pero tú llevas ropa puesta".

La verga de Darién se puso más dura, y los músculos de su estómago se apretaron. Básicamente lo acababa de invitar a sacarse toda la ropa, aún sabiendo como debía hacerlo que estaba totalmente erecto. Miró su vulva, que ahora estaba lista e hinchada y se preguntó si sería posible que ella realmente quisiera tener sexo con él.

Lo dudó, pero decidió por una vez en su vida dejarse llevar y ver qué pasaba. Se paró y se bajó el traje de baño, revelándole completamente su erección.

Serena contuvo el aliento, no esperando que fuera tan bien dotado. Era guapo de una manera cruda, masculina; y sexy pensando en la situación de la colegiala traviesa que corrompe al guapo y distinguido profesor. Ella le sonrió cuando volvió a sentarse al lado suyo. "El sol se siente genial sobre la piel, ¿no?", le preguntó con su acento arrastrado.

"Cierto". Mientras Darién admiraba sus pezones, decidió que su tendencia a dar cátedra encontraba los momentos más extraños para hacerse ver. "Pero espero que te hayas puesto algún tipo de protección", agregó, "ya que no te gustaría quemarte los…" Tosió discretamente, cubriéndose con la mano y desvió la mirada, avergonzado por lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

Serena estaba disfrutando esto. Casi todos los hombres con los que había salido se habían comportado demasiado seguros de sí mismos, como si creyeran tener derecho a tomar lo que querían. Pero este hombre era tan excitantemente especial que se encontró queriendo empujarlo más y más, aunque no fuera más que para probar sus límites de tolerancia. "¿Por qué no les pasas un poco de loción para mí?", le susurró.

Sus ojos oscuros se dispararon para encontrar los de ella, y tragó saliva visiblemente. No se lanzó a ella, pero tampoco retrocedió ante su desafío carnal. "¿Dónde está la loción?", preguntó con voz rasposa.

Estaba duro, tan endemoniadamente duro.

"En mi bolso".

Al poco tiempo, Darién se había puesto la loción con perfume de coco en sus palmas y estaba por alcanzar sus senos. Los llevó entre sus grandes manos, humedeciendo los suaves y carnosos globos con el dulce aceite. Cuando su respiración se volvió poco profunda, comenzó a masajearle los pezones, pasándoles la loción con los pulgares y los dedos.

"¿Cómo te llamas?". Serena preguntó sin aliento, cerrando los ojos mientras él continuaba con su sensual masaje.

"Darién Chiba", respondió él con voz profunda, mientras su excitación hacía que sus inhibiciones se desvanezcan significativamente. "Y tú eres Serena Tsukino".

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. "¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?".

"Escuché a la vendedora".

Ella se paralizó. "También me escuchaste decirle que estaría de vacaciones en Starthy Point?".

Su mirada oscura se chocó con la celeste de ella. "Sí", admitió, sin ofrecer ninguna otra explicación.

Él masajeó sus pezones un poco más duro, tirando de ellos ahora. Cuando gimió suavemente y sus ojos se achicaron con deseo, el temió derramarse allí mismo sobre su muslo.

"Me has seguido". Fue una declaración, no una pregunta.

"Sí". Fue la verdad, no una disculpa.

"No sé qué pensar de eso".

"Yo pienso", dijo Darién suavemente, con su erección hinchada y dolorosa, "que tu hermosa concha necesita que le pongan loción también". Se paralizó apenas esas palabras salieron trastabillando de su boca, sin poder creer que él las había pronunciado.

Serena encontró su mirada y estudió sus rasgos, como si estuviera evaluando sus palabras. Y luego, surrealista como era para él, ella abrió sus piernas ampliamente, dándole no solamente una deliciosa vista de su concha pelada y sus sedosos pliegues, sino también permiso para masajearla de la manera más íntima posible.

Darién se olvidó de la loción mientras su dedo índice encontró su abertura y le empujó un grueso dedo hacia adentro de ella. Ella exhaló con un gemido, su cabeza echada hacia atrás para colgar precariamente de su cuello, mientras su conchita húmeda se ponía más húmeda y sus pezones continuaban sobresaliendo como cuchillas.

Un segundo dedo encontró el hoyo de su conchita, uniéndose al primero, mientras comenzaba a cogerla con los dedos lentamente. En su otra mano, la yema del pulgar tomaba el control de su clítoris y comenzaba a frotarla con un sensual movimiento circular. Se arqueó en su mano, respirando profundamente mientras él masajeaba su carne empapada.

"Tienes la concha más hermosa que jamás he visto", dijo ronco, "tan húmeda y jugosa, tan estrecha e hinchadita".

"Ay, síííí". La espalda de Serena se arqueó aún más, y sus labios se separaron levemente. Estaba borracha de excitación, embriagada por el efecto que él tenía sobre ella.

Sus palabras, sus manos, su mera presencia exaltaban su deseo. Darién la hizo sentir como una diosa erótica omnipotente, un estado de sensualidad a la que ningún otro hombre la había llevado. La miró como si fuese la mujer más intrigante del mundo, exploró su cuerpo como si nunca pudiera tener lo suficiente de él.

"Ven por mí, Sere", lo escuchó murmurar. Sus dedos comenzaron a embestir con más fuerza. El movimiento de frotación sobre su clítoris se volvió más intenso. "Quiero ver cómo te acabas".

Ah, sí… ah Dios. Se estaba acabando. Estaba tan cerca. Gimió, mientras sus caderas se levantaban para él, queriendo que haga lo que haría, queriendo acabarse bien acabada para él.

Sus dedos empujaban fuerte en su interior, llenando su carne húmeda, estirándola y haciéndola penar por su verga. El sol pegaba fuerte sobre ella, el viento helaba sus pezones, endureciéndolos más aún.

Su cara se hundió hacia su conchita mientras la cogía con los dedos. Ella respiraba con dificultad mientras su lengua se enrollaba en su clítoris, reemplazando la yema de su pulgar. Pensó que había muerto y se había ido al cielo de los pecadores. "Darién ".

La lengüeteó rápidamente, pasándole la lengua por el capullo hinchado, succionándolo hasta su boca y chupando sin piedad. Todo el cuerpo de Serena comenzó a sacudirse mientras la chupaba y la chupaba, sin ceder jamás, sin siquiera aminorar. "Ay, Dios.. ay, Darién , sí".

El sonido bajo y gutural de apreciación que él hizo en el fondo de su garganta fue lo que la deshizo. Instintivamente, se estiró hasta alcanzar su cabeza, enredó sus uñas carmesí entre su pelo oscuro, y presionó su cara contra su concha tanto como pudo. Él chupó con más fuerza aún, y a los oídos de ella llegaban sonidos como si sorbiera.

"Sí".

Las caderas de Serena se levantaron cuando un devastador orgasmo le desgarró el vientre. Gritó por la intensidad del hecho, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose, y la carne convulsionándose alrededor de sus dedos.

Y luego él se subió encima de ella, aplastándola contra la lona mientras se acomodaba entre sus muslos. Sus miradas se chocaron cuando sus manos abiertas tomaban sus senos y con un poderoso embate arremetió dentro de ella.

"Darién ".

"Por Dios que te sientes buena", dijo él entre dientes, embistiéndola más y más rápido. Quería ir despacio, saborear este momento en el tiempo que dudaba que alguna vez se repitiera. Pero su carne estaba tan caliente y seguía succionándolo, llevándolo más profundo, haciendo imperiosa la necesidad de marcar sus entrañas con su leche caliente. Él gimió, sus párpados pesados con excitación.

Serena gimió, envolviendo la cintura de Darién con sus piernas. Tiró de sus pezones en respuesta, prendiéndose de ellos mientras la embestía una y otra vez, más y más profundo, de nuevo y otra vez. El sonido de carne chocando con carne llenó sus oídos, encendiendo más su deseo.

"Cógeme más duro", dijo sin aliento, apretando sus caderas hacia él.

Darién apretó la quijada mientras le daba lo que quería. Dejó sus senos, deslizó las manos entre sus cuerpos unidos para agarrar su trasero, y golpeó su carne húmeda con una serie de embates profundos e impiadosos.

"Ay, Dios".

Serena cerró los ojos y se aferró para una cabalgata dura, sus piernas envolviéndolo firmemente por la cintura, dándole la posibilidad de penetrarla profundamente. Podía oír los sonidos de su carne chupando su verga hacia adentro de su cuerpo cada vez que se enterraba hasta el límite de lo posible.

Y luego se acabaría, sacudiéndose alrededor de su verga, con la espalda arqueada mientras él se hundía repetidamente en ella. Gritó su orgasmo, envolviéndolo más fuerte por la cintura con sus piernas, presionando sobre su clítoris, lo que la hizo gritar más fuerte. "¡AY… DIOS!"

"Dios Santo". Darién embistió su concha, duro, profundo, sin importarle nada más que la sensación de su carne envolviéndolo. Se hundió en ella una y otra vez, entregándose vorazmente al placer de su cuerpo. Se sintió como un animal —territorial, primitivo, incapaz de tener un pensamiento coherente. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir— sentir a esta mujer, sentir la concha que lo obsesionaba poseer y coger. "Sere".

Y luego se derramó dentro de ella, leche caliente chorreándose dentro del cuerpo de la mujer que quería marcar, la conchita que quería coger y nunca pensó que tendría una oportunidad de penetrar. Sus músculos se amontonaron, todo su cuerpo se tensó, mientras cerraba los ojos y bombeaba tanta leche dentro de ella como para avergonzar a tres hombres.

Respirando con dificultad, Darién miró a Serena a la cara mientras estaba suspendido sobre ella. Ella sonreía soñadora, como lo haría una mujer a la que habían cogido bien y duro, y en ese momento se sintió más posesivo de su dulce concha de lo que tenía derecho.

Cayó sobre ella, repleto y exhausto, luego de que el orgasmo más feroz de su vida lo dejara casi inconsciente. Encontró la fuerza suficiente para levantar la cabeza y sorber de sus labios antes de rodar hacia abajo y arrastrar su cuerpo al lado del de ella.

Cualquiera podía pasar caminando por la playa y encontrarlos allí, lo sabía. Pero estaba cansado, tan increíblemente cansado.

La oscura cabeza de Darién descansó sobre los senos de Serena, mientras sus párpados pesados se cerraban. Mientras caía en un sueño humeante se le ocurrió en algún lugar de su nebulosa semi-consciente que ella podría tratar de dejarlo, podría haberse ido cuando se despertara.

Instintivamente, inevitablemente, la mano de Darién encontró su carne inflamada. Lanzó dos dedos profundamente dentro de su concha, trabándolos, y se durmió profundamente.


	21. LA OBSECION 4

**Capítulo 4**

Darién se despertó al sentir su cañón dolorosamente erecto desapareciendo en las profundidades de la garganta de Serena. Sus labios carnosos devoraban todo su largo, luego resurgían para juguetear con su extremadamente sensible cabeza. Él gimió, agarrándola de su cabello dorado. Apretó la quijada cuando ella hizo un "Mmmm" de apreciación y sus labios se deslizaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su cañón.

Le pasó la lengua por todo su largo como a un chupetín, cerró los ojos y se la chupó como si fuera su placer favorito. "Mmm mmm mmmmmm".

"Por Dios". Darién apretó los dientes, incapaz de soportar un minuto más. Con un gemido ronco, se acabó en su boca.

Volvió a estremecerse cuando vio que sus labios y lengua lengüeteaban todo su jugo, luego chupaban del pequeño orificio de su sensible cabeza para asegurarse de que no había dejado nada. Se quedó sin aliento, cerrando los ojos mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó y pudo abrir los ojos nuevamente, lo primero que notó fue que el sol se había puesto en el horizonte y había caído la noche. La segunda cosa que notó, y la mejor de las dos, fue que una hermosa concha pelada bajaba hacia su boca.

Las uñas rojo sangre de Serena separaron los labios de su conchita, lo que sirvió para que su pequeño capullo de rosa de clítoris sobresalga aún más. "Chúpamela, Darién ", murmuró con ese acento americano, humeante y arrastrado, "me encanta la forma en que comes conchitas".

No había tiempo para una respuesta, porque su concha húmeda había encontrado sus labios y su lengua se había disparado para lamer su concha y enrollarse a su alrededor. Se llevó el sensible pedazo de carne a la boca y comenzó a chupar de él con sorbos largos y narcotizantes.

"Darién ".

Serena comenzó a cabalgar en su cara con movimientos lentos y ondulantes, como si hubiera estado montando su verga. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, su pelo desatado cayendo sobre su estómago como una cascada, mientras ella gemía en la noche y lo montaba. Cada vez que sus caderas volvían a subir en su movimiento circular, los labios y la lengua succionadora de Darién tiraban de su clítoris. Ella gimió, sus pezones sobresaliendo como dagas mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Darién gimió con apreciación, mientras sus manos alcanzaban su trasero para sostenerlo y amasarlo. Serena comenzó a cabalgar sobre su boca más rápido a medida que él masajeaba sus globos mellizos, con su carne empapada presionando contra su tibia boca.

"Dios, sí".

Darién comenzó a succionar duro de su clítoris, tirando de ella sin descanso, forzándola a quedarse sin aliento y gemir, a ondularse sobre él en un frenesí de excitación. Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar y endurecerse a la vez, haciéndole saber que se estaba acabando. Chupó más duro, sin ofrecerle piedad, queriendo que piense en él y solo en él cuando necesitara acabarse.

"Darién ".

Serena expulsó su nombre con un gemido primitivo, mientras sus caderas empujaban enloquecidas, y su concha empapaba su cara de rocío. Sus pezones se endurecieron hasta un límite imposible mientras su carne se convulsionaba alrededor de su boca y la sangre se arrebataba para acalorar su cara.

Jadeando pesadamente, Serena apretó su palpitante vagina una vez más contra la boca de Darién , luego la deslizó por sus labios, por su mentón, resbalando hacia su pecho. Él sacó su lengua, lamiéndola una vez desde su orificio hasta su clítoris mientras su carne empapada bajaba deslizándose de su cara.

"Mmmm". Serena le sonrió mientras se acomodaba sobre su pecho. "Eso fue genial".

Los ojos de Darién miraron los pezones distendidos suspendidos sobre su línea de visión. Alcanzó y levantó sus senos con las manos, tirando de sus pezones de una forma que sabía que le gustaba. "Tengo algo más que quiero que montes", murmuró.

Serena sonrió, sabiendo que su masculinidad erecta estaba tocándola, queriendo entrar. "Tendré que pensarlo", bromeó.

Pero Darién no estaba de humor para bromas. Se sentía como un animal en celo, una bestia que quería copular con su pareja. "Siéntate sobre mi verga", dijo demandante, sin rastro alguno de humor en su voz.

A Serena le sorprendió la manera en que su cuerpo respondió a su tono dominante, empapándose para una entrada suave, preparándose sumisamente para ser cogido. Se agarró de la base de su pene, se puso de rodillas, y se hundió en su duro cañón, penetrándose con un sólo y fluido movimiento. "¿Mejor?", susurró.

"Infinitamente".

Darién tiró de los acolchados pezones que le gustaban tanto mientras ella lo montaba largo y duro. Durante los próximos veinte minutos, se dio una panzada de su carne, aceptando vorazmente todos sus clímax, todos sus gemidos.

Estaba obsesionado con ella, lo sabía. Obsesionado con su cuerpo, obsesionado con su concha, queriendo ser su dueño. Estaba obsesionado con ella, punto.

Mientras sus músculos se le amontonaban y anudaban, y él eyaculó su leche caliente bien adentro de su cuerpo, también se dio cuenta de algo más. Cuando estaban solos así, juntos así, copulando como dos animales en pleno celo, estaba más en contacto con quién era como hombre de lo que había estado antes.

No era necesario esconderse detrás de fachadas apropiadas en lo que concernía a Serena Tsukino. Sin roles, sin identidades presuntas. Solamente Darién Chiba.


	22. LA OBSECION 5

Capítulo 5

"Entonces, cuéntame sobre ti. Luego de la noche que pasamos juntos en la playa, me encantaría complacer un poco mi curiosidad". Serena le sonrió a Darién mientras se sentaba frente a él en el diminuto restaurante del hotel. Hoy llevaban ropa informal, ambos con una combinación de jeans sencillos y remeras, un hecho de todos los días para Serena, una anormalidad para Darién .

Darién le sonrió también, sintiéndose más despreocupado de lo que recordó sentirse alguna vez. El hecho de que no sintiera la necesidad de conformarse a un papel predeterminado se manifestaba en todo, desde su vestimenta informal hasta en que había pasado las últimas horas haciendo el amor en una playa nudista con una mujer sexualmente gloriosa y diez años más joven. Se sintió maravilloso, vivo y maravilloso. No quería que su romance termine jamás.

"Soy profesor de matemáticas en la Universidad de Edimburgo", dijo mientras levantaba su vaso de Cabernet Sauvignon. "He estado allí por casi dieciocho años".

Serena sonrió, su profundo acento le transmitía sensaciones cálidas y difusas por la espina. "¿Has estado casado?".

"No".

"¿Has estado cerca?".

"Una vez". Se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que el recuerdo de su noviecita de la universidad parecía ser de muchísimo tiempo atrás. "Pero finalmente Esmeralda decidió que un profesor de física era más su estilo".

Serena asintió, comprendiéndolo. "Entonces ella tenía un romance. Mi última relación terminó por el mismo motivo también".

"¿Alguien te engañó a ti?".

Darién había hecho la pregunta incrédulo, como si no pudiera entender que un hombre siquiera considerara andar con otras cuando tenía a Serena en su casa. El hecho de sentirse de esa manera para empezar le hizo sentir un hormigueo en el vientre y albergar una emoción no identificable en el corazón.

Pensaba que era perfecta. Aparentemente pensaba que todos los hombres del planeta debían pensar lo mismo. Ella no estaba de acuerdo, sabía que no era perfecta para nada, pero esos sentimientos de su parte hicieron que lo deseara aún más.

"Sí, él lo hizo". Ella sonrió socarrona. "Muchas veces, de hecho".

Darién se estiró para tomar su mano. "¿Estás bien ahora?".

Su respuesta era importante para él por un par de motivos, lo sabía. No quería que estuviera dolida, y tampoco la quería penando por otro hombre. Esa idea, pensó posesivamente, no era nada placentera.

"Si, estoy bien". Ella sonrió, sus ojos arrugándose en los rincones. "En ese momento estuve bastante disgustada. Durante tres días vagué por la casa sintiéndome dramáticamente trágica. Pero cuando llegó el cuarto día y no me importó más me di cuenta de que no pude haber estado enamorada".

Sus cejas se levantaron un poco. "¿Cómo?".

Abrió las manos en un gesto que Darién entendió como que tendría que haber sabido la respuesta. "Me sobrepuse a Seiya en tres días. Si hubiera estado enamorada de él, me parece que hubiera andado por ahí sintiéndome trágica por lo menos por un par de semanas más". Ella rió por lo bajo. "O al menos por un par de días más".

Darién sonrió, más encantado al saber que no había estado enamorada de Seiya de lo que debió sentirse, de lo que tenía derecho a sentirse. No tenía idea, después de todo, si Serena planeaba continuar con su aventura más allá de Strathy Point. Porque ese tema no le caía bien, lo descartó, negándose a pensar en otra cosa que el aquí y ahora. Y justo ahora estaba aquí con ella. Era todo lo que importaba.

"Bueno", irrumpió alegremente Serena, alejándolo de sus pensamientos, "¿cuánto planeas estar de vacaciones aquí?".

Darién sonrió socarrón. "¿Cuánto planeas quedarte tú?".

Ella rió, recordando su confesión anterior de que la había seguido a la playa. Supuso que un hecho semejante debió haberla asustado un poco, pero no lo hizo. Quizás si hubiera algo raro en él, o si la atracción no fuese mutua, se habría alarmado.

Pero definitivamente no estaba alarmada. Al contrario, la hacía sentir tremendamente sensual que Darién llegara a tal extremo para estar con ella.

"Estaré aquí tres días más. Bueno, no aquí exactamente, pero en las montañas en general". Ella encogió los hombros. "Había planeado irme de Strathy Point esta tarde e ir de campamento a Cairn Gorm por un par de días".

"Ir de campamento suena encantador", murmuró sin pensar, mientras sus miradas se unían.

Cayó en cuenta de la realidad por una fracción de segundo, y su cara se sonrojó levemente mientras rompía el contacto visual. Se acababa de invitar solo para ir con ella cuando lo más probable era que ella quisiera deshacerse de él.

"Quise decir que estoy seguro que la pasarás mu…"

"¿Quieres venir?".

Su cabeza oscura se levantó velozmente. Tragó saliva. "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?", preguntó tentativamente, pensando que debió haber malinterpretado sus intenciones.

"Definitivamente". Ella sonrió. "La cuestión es si tú quieres venir conmigo?".

Él exhaló. "Si no te importa", murmuró, decidiendo no cuestionar su buena suerte.

"No me importa". Serena meneó la cabeza y sonrió. "No me importa en absoluto".

"Es hermoso aquí arriba".

"Realmente. De verdad lo es".

Serena miró a Darién con curiosidad mientras trabajaban juntos para armar la tienda. Entre que pagaron el hotel y devolvieron el auto alquilado de ella, habían partido tarde de Strathy Point, por lo que ya era casi medianoche. Por suerte, no estaba totalmente oscuro afuera porque el sol nunca se pone realmente en las montañas escocesas durante el verano.

"Dijiste eso casi con nostalgia", dijo ella.

Darién se encogió de hombros, pero el gesto no fue para nada casual. "Es una vergüenza, soy consciente, pero he vivido a sólo unas horas en auto de aquí toda mi vida y nunca me tomé el tiempo de venir a experimentarlo por mí mismo".

"¿Te refieres a Cairn Gora? ¿La montaña donde estamos?".

"Sí". Él sonrió, mirándola, con sus ojos oscuros rastrillando sus senos cubiertos, barriendo su protegido Monte antes de volver a revisar la tienda que acababan de armar juntos. "A eso y a otras cosas".

El cuerpo de Serena tuvo una reacción inmediata a su comentario casual e insinuaciones carnales. Sus pezones se endurecieron como alargados capullos rosas y un calor líquido invadió su vientre. Lo observó con ojos empañados, muy excitada, deseándolo mucho.

Trató de no pensar, diciéndose que este no era el momento para ocuparse de su libido. Habían armado la carpa, cierto, pero todavía necesitaba algunos retoques en el interior. Además, hacía bastante frío afuera y también necesitaban encender un fuego.

"Cuéntame de ti", dijo Darién mientras comenzaba a acomodar ramitas secas entre la pila de troncos. "Entre nuestra conversación en el restaurante esta mañana, y nuestro trayecto a las montañas esta noche, dudo que haya quedado algo que contar sobre mí. Tu, sin embargo, aún eres un enigma".

"¿Un enigma?". Serena miró sobre su hombro, distrayéndose momentáneamente de su tarea de estirar el piso de la tienda. "No me consideraría eso para nada". Ella sonrió, retomando su tarea. "¿Qué te gustaría saber?".

Todo, pensó Darién . "Lo que me quieras contar". Buscó una caja de fósforos y encendió uno contra el lado granuloso de la caja. "Noté por tu acento que eres de alguna parte del sur de los Estados Unidos, pero no puedo identificar cuál exactamente".

"De Georgia", contestó ella de forma algo apagada, con su cara dentro de la tienda mientras arreglaba las cosas como las quería. "Atlanta".

"Ah". Darién sonrió, notando distraídamente que las ramitas secas ya estaban encendidas y el tronco apoyado sobre ellas estaba empezando a agarrar fuego. Miró sobre su hombro. "Un bomboncito de Georgia. Yo…"

Se detuvo en la mitad de la oración, distraído por la vista de su abundante trasero apuntando al cielo. Estaba en cuatro patas, la mitad superior de su cuerpo enterrado dentro de la tienda haciendo quién sabe qué, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo vestido de jeans expuesto a los elementos.

Aturdido de sensualidad, se puso de pie, incorporándose mientras se acercaba a ella. Pasó la mano por su trasero, haciéndola quedarse sin aliento mientras deslizaba los dedos entre sus muslos y frotaba su clítoris a través del jean. "Quítate la ropa", dijo bruscamente. "Ahora".

A Darién se le cruzó por algún lugar en el fondo de su excitada mente que su voz había sonado un poco dura, incluso para él. Pero parecía no poder detenerse, no podía bajar la intensidad de sus órdenes.

Cuando él estaba cerca de ella de esta manera, y sus pensamientos se volvían carnales, se sentía tan avanzado intelectualmente como un hombre de Neandertal, un cavernícola que quería aparearse con la hembra que había reclamado para sí. Nunca antes había estado así con ninguna otra mujer y por eso no sabía cómo controlarlo. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Serena se arrodilló, girando para mirarlo. Sus ojos claro estaban bien abiertos, ella estaba claramente sorprendida por su tono de voz. Pero él no hizo ningún descargo, no dio ninguna explicación.

"Quítate la ropa", repitió sin que se le mueva un pelo, con los oscuros ojos entrecerrados del deseo. "Puedes terminar tu trabajo una vez que te la hayas quitado".

Los pezones de Serena se endurecieron instantáneamente. Debió haberse indignado con sus palabras, o al menos ofendido, pero no lo hizo. Le gustaba jugar a ser sumisa con él en un nivel sexual, disfrutaba de la forma en que dominaba su cuerpo como si fuera su dueño.

Darién Chiba era igualitario a nivel social, lo sabía, pero en el plano sexual no era capaz de pensamientos superiores. Nunca había conocido a un hombre remotamente parecido a él antes, uno que no sólo quisiera dominar su cuerpo, pero que fuera incapaz de hacer otra cosa. Cuando Darién quería coger se volvía primitivo, animal, el pensamiento racional quedaba descartado. A ella le encantaba eso.

Serena se puso de pie, sintiéndose un poco tímida y nerviosa de repente. Sonrió para sus adentros ante la incongruencia, pensando para sí mientras se bajaba el cierre de los jeans y salía de ellos que este hombre la hacía sentir cualquier cosa menos experimentada. Se fue su camisa después, seguida de su corpiño y su tanga. Cuando terminó de desvestirse, se estiró hasta él, y sus uñas carmesí se dirigieron directamente al cierre de su pantalón.

Él detuvo su mano. Su cabeza dorada se levantó rápidamente, confundida ante tal acción.

"Te tomaré cuando esté listo", balbuceó, empujándola suavemente con el codo dentro de la tienda. "Por ahora sólo quiero mirarte mientras terminas con tu tarea".

Quería disfrutar de su excitación, pensó ella, sabiendo que podía cogerla cuando su necesidad se volviera imperiosa. Se encontró con que su propio cuerpo respondía a sus deseos, su clítoris se hinchaba mientras se ponía en cuatro patas, con la cara dentro de la tienda.

"Mmm, muy bonito", murmuró. "Separa tus piernas un poco más mientras arreglas la carpa. Todo lo que quiero ver es culo, muslos y una concha pelada".

Serena cerró los ojos brevemente ante sus palabras, embriagantes como eran. Se lo imaginó observando su clítoris inflamada, su vulva acolchonada, y sintió cómo se le juntaba líquido entre los muslos mientras lo hacía. Sabía que sus ojos estaban clavados en su carne mojada, podía casi sentirlos marcando su nombre dentro de ella. Lo quería enterrado dentro de ella tanto que penaba por él, sin embargo él ni siquiera la tocaba, menos aún montarla.

Cinco minutos después ella le anunció que la tienda estaba lista. "Estoy lista", susurró, tan excitada que apenas podía respirar, mucho menos hablar.

"Entonces ven y siéntate a mi lado sobre las lonas", le dijo él con voz ronca.

Serena cumplió, emergiendo con todo su ser del cobertor de la tienda. Se arrodilló al lado de él, notando enseguida que a pesar de estar completamente vestido, había liberado su inflamada erección del confinamiento de sus jeans y la estaba acariciando. Se erguía como si fuera tallado en acero y cubierto de carne, tan gloriosamente dura y firme.

"¿Puedo chuparlo?", preguntó con ojos embriagados de pasión, encontrando su mirada.

"En un minuto", murmuró él.

Darién se reclinó sobre sus codos, su verga apuntando hacia arriba. Estirando su cuerpo y la parte superior de su torso, se inclinó hacia Serena y enrolló su lengua alrededor de un alargado pezón. Ella se estremeció, apretando más su seno contra su cara.

Llevándose el pezón a la boca, Darién chupó plácidamente de él, tirando de él con sus labios, haciéndolo girar con su lengua, mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba hacia su escroto, instruyéndola sin palabras para que le haga masajes allí.

Dejo ir el pezón con un gemido, encantado con la sensación de su mano sedosa jugueteando suavemente con las apretadas pelotas dentro del saco. Cayendo sobre su espalda, puso sus manos detrás de su cuello para soportar el peso de su cabeza, luego la observó con ojos vidriosos. "Chúpalo, Sere", murmuró.

Ella obedeció, llevándolo hambrienta hacia su boca como si no hubiera nada en todo el planeta que quisiera más. Le prestó especial atención a la cabeza de su verga, chupándola vigorosamente, sabiendo que él era como la mayoría de los europeos, y por eso no estaba circuncidado, tendría esa parte especialmente sensible.

"Por Dios".

Darién apretó los dientes mientras sus músculos se apretaban instintivamente del placer casi delirante. Los sonidos de chupadas que hacía su boca acompañados por el aspecto de disfrute carnal de su cara hacían que el placer hedonista se volviera terriblemente cercano al dolor.

Respirando pesadamente, trató de adelantarse a sus esfuerzos eróticos con su mano, para poder montarse a su cuerpo y vaciarse dentro de ella, pero cuando intentó hacer eso su boca simplemente se cerró más fuerte sobre él y comenzó a chupar más rápido y con más energía. Era obvio que quería que se acabe en su boca.

"Sere", dijo apretando los dientes, sus músculos endureciéndose, su vena yugular abultándose, "me acabo, dulzura".

Esa afirmación hizo que su chupada se volviera animal, gimiendo mientras su cabeza se mecía hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su dura erección. Unas uñas largas y rojas envolvieron la base de su verga mientras unos labios carnosos e hinchados devoraban todo su largo, más y más, una y otra vez.

"Dios Santo".

Darién se acabó con un gemido, sus ojos casi cerrados, sus dientes descubiertos. Gritó su satisfacción a los remotos parajes de las montañas, y el eco retumbó por toda la montaña Cairn Gorm.

Cuando Serena lo chupó hasta secarlo, lo vació de todo lo que tenía, su cara se levantó hasta su línea de visión, y se veía completamente adorable y bastante traviesa. Pudo ver que estaba satisfecha consigo misma, satisfecha de haberlo llevado a tal punto de vocalización.

Serena sonrió. "Guau, Darién . Ese grito habría hecho quedar mal a Tarzán".

Habló entre risas y gemidos. "Trabajaré para perfeccionar mis habilidades para colgarme de las lianas más tarde".

Ella rió por lo bajo, acostándose en la lona al lado de él. Él la acercó, besando la parte superior de su cabeza. Envolviendo su cálido y fláccido pene con la mano, suspiró satisfecha mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. "En realidad nunca había visto una verga sin circuncidar", admitió con una sonrisa en la voz.

"¿No?". Besó la parte superior de su cabeza nuevamente. "¿Los hombres norteamericanos están todos circuncidados?".

"La mayoría, sí". Ella sonrió. "Sólo he leído sobre hombres como tú en los libros".

"¿En los libros, eh?". Lo analizó por un momento. "¿Es allí donde aprendiste también a chupar tan bien a un hombre sin cortar?", preguntó, sin querer apresurarse, pero incapaz de detener el sentimiento de posesión de su voz. "¿De un libro?".

"En realidad, sí", respondió, sin que la perturbe su territorialidad, disfrutando de ella incluso.

El corazón de Darién comenzó a latir fuerte otra vez. Liberó un suspiro mientras besaba su frente, más satisfecho con su respuesta de lo que quería admitir. "Bien".

Se quedaron allí recostados en silencio por un largo rato, ambos simplemente disfrutando de abrazar al otro después de la intimidad que acababan de compartir. Después de un minuto o dos de este tiempo de conexión no verbal, Serena fue la primera en hablar.

"¿Sabes?", dijo a modo de confesión, queriendo compartir las cosas más tontas con él por una razón u otra, "he estado pensando por algún tiempo que me gustaría probar de escribir una novela histórica".

Una ceja oscura se levantó. Él se preguntó por qué ella pensaría en novelas en un momento como éste. "Me encantan las que escribes ahora. Estoy segura que serás excelente en lo que intentes hacer", dijo sinceramente.

Su cabeza se levantó rápidamente. Buscó su cara. "¿Leíste mis libros?", murmuró.

Él dobló su cuello un poco para poder besar la punta de su nariz. "Sí".

Ella sonrió, extrañamente complacida con su respuesta. Ninguno de sus ex se tomó el tiempo de leer su trabajo, mucho menos disfrutarlo. "La razón por la que saqué el tema para empezar es porque quería que sepas que cuando escriba esa novela histórica voy a ponerle tu nombre al héroe".

El cuerpo de Darién se paralizó. Pensó que era el cumplido más maravilloso que le hubiera hecho una mujer. "Sería un honor", dijo, casi en un murmullo.

Serena aclaró su garganta, dándose cuenta de que el ambiente se había puesto demasiado serio. Solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de Darién por el momento, no considerar todos estos inexplicables sentimientos de cariño que estaba desarrollando hacia él. "Me pregunto cómo debería llamarla", dijo con una sonrisa.

Darién percibió el cambio de estado de ánimo en ella y lo dejó pasar con gracia. Se dio cuenta de que éste no era el momento para imponer sus propios planes sobre ella. Entonces, pensando en su comentario por un momento, la apretó suavemente y sonrió. "¿Qué tal Tienes Correo de Cadena?".

Los ojos claros de Serena se abrieron y brillaron antes de que ella lance su cabeza hacia atrás y se ría. Darién sonrió, preguntándose secretamente si sería posible que un hombre estuviera más complacido de lo que él estaba en ese momento.


	23. LA OBSECION 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los dos días siguientes representarían las horas más felices y conmovedoras de sus vidas. Fue en la cima de esta montaña, después de todo, que el cariño por el otro creció a pasos agigantados y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que realmente significaba que otra persona les importe, y cuidar de ella.

Dentro de muchos muchos años, cuando ambas cabezas estuvieran ya plateadas y ninguno de los dos tuviera un diente natural en sus bocas, la cima del Cairn Gorm sería el lugar al que sus mentes volverían para recordar la gloria de haberse descubierto mutuamente por primera vez.

Disfrutaron de esas horas preciosas en la montaña haciendo el amor, tomando largas caminatas por el bosque, comiendo alrededor de una fogata, y simplemente hablando. Las historias de Serena sobre cómo era crecer con dos hippies como padres divirtió a Darién sin parar, mientras que las historias de Darién sobre sus torpes años de niñez y adolescencia tuvieron el efecto contrario sobre ella, y Serena se entristeció por el dolor que la vida le había impartido injustamente. Nunca se lo dijo, sólo lo tomó de la mano y lo escuchó, percibiendo de alguna manera que su cariño y su valoración silenciosos eran lo único que necesitaba o quería.

Pero inevitablemente, tal como sucede con todos los momentos mágicos de la vida, su tiempo en Cairn Gora terminó. Los dos días fueron uno, uno se volvió ninguno, y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el viaje al Paraíso terminó, y estaban uno al lado del otro en el Lexus de Darién volviendo a Edimburgo… y a la realidad.

Darién no podía aplacar la creciente inquietud que brotaba en él al no saber qué pasaría entre ellos cuando volvieran a la civilización. Se preguntaba qué pensaría ella de su vida sensata y ordinaria, y del grupo de profesores pretensiosos y engreídos que estaba obligado a soportar en algún que otro evento de la universidad.

Él no lo sabía, pero Serena miraba por la ventana del asiento del acompañante y mordía su labio mientras la inquietaba el mismo tema, aunque con un giro diferente. Ella se preguntaba si Darién tendría lugar en su vida para una artista combativa y apasionada cuando su vida ya estaba tan bien estructurada y tan claramente privada de las mismas características que componían su personalidad.

Quizás eso había sido a propósito, pensó algo triste. Quizás él consideró el tiempo que estuvieron juntos como un encuentro y nada más. Quizás cuando llegaran a Edimburgo él no querría saber nada más con ella.

Media hora después, el Lexus atravesaba la calle Princes y se detenía frente al Balmoral. Darién miró rápidamente el hotel donde paraba Serena y luego volvió a mirarla a ella. "Bueno", dijo, haciendo lo mejor de sí para disminuir el efecto de la desilusión que estaba seguro se notaba en su voz, "aquí estamos".

Serena le sonrió mientras abría la puerta del acompañante. "Gracias por traerme". Ella sonrió. "Gracias por todo. La pasé estupendo".

"Yo también". La mirada de Darién cayó hasta su falda, sus ojos oscuros apreciando por última vez sus fértiles formas. Respiró hondo y exhaló con un suspiro decidido. Una mujer como ella, tan vital y llena de vida, nunca estaría feliz con un hombre como él, un hombre que por donde se lo mire era su antítesis.

Ella podría disfrutarlo por un par de días más, quizás hasta durante toda su estadía en Escocia, pero inevitablemente lo dejaría y no estaba totalmente seguro de poder manejar eso. Ya iba a pasarla bastante mal volviendo a su rutinaria existencia.

"Gracias por un fin de semana memorable, Sere". Aclaró su garganta. "Siempre lo recordaré con cariño".

Los ojos claro de Serena chocaron con los de él. Pensó por un momento de aturdimiento que ella se veía triste, pero un momento después una hermosa sonrisa se delimitó en su cara y decidió que había estado imaginando cosas.

"Yo también", dijo ella suavemente.

Incapaz de resistirse, Darién cruzó el espacio que los separaba y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella lo besó, deslizando la lengua dentro de su boca, frotándola contra la suya. Y después, casi como por arte de magia, ella se había bajado del Lexus y se había ido.

Darién miró a Serena entrar al hotel, sintiéndose más solo y triste de lo que nunca se había sentido antes. Suspiró. No podía deshacerse de la sensación de que había perdido lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.


	24. LA OBSECION 7

Capítulo 7

"Te ves como si alguien hubiera matado a tu mejor amigo".

Darién levantó rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la voz de su amigo y colega. Sentado detrás de su escritorio en su oficina de la universidad, señaló la silla vacía del otro lado, indicándole que podía sentarse allí. "Buenos días, Andrew. No te había visto desde que te fuiste de vacaciones a Roma. ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?".

"Genial". Andrew Furuhata, vestido con el mismo traje sensato de profesor de pantalones de tweed, camisa formal y chaqueta que Darién llevaba, asintió a su amigo mientras se levantaba los pantalones a la altura de la rodilla y se sentaba. "Este trimestre tengo una clase sobre derecho romano, así que el viaje me vendrá bien. Pasé algunos días visitando las bibliotecas de derecho allí, viendo las reliquias de primera mano. Fue excelente".

Darién pensó que sonaba terriblemente aburrido en comparación con los tres días que él pasó en el Edén, pero decidió no decir nada. No tenía sentido cambiar el buen humor de Andrew sólo porque el suyo había estado por el suelo los últimos tres días sin Serena. "Me alegro de que la hayas pasado tan bien, entonces".

"Yo también". Andrew analizó su cara por unos instantes antes de decir nada más. Estiró la mano hacia él mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento. "Bueno. ¿Qué te traes?".

Sorprendido, Darién levantó la vista. Se le ocurrió que quizás se veía algo distraído. No es que no lo estuviera. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

Andrew suspiró. "Vamos, hombre. Te conozco desde que estábamos juntos en la universidad. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué te ves tan endemoniadamente deprimido?".

"¿Me veo deprimido?", preguntó, esperando parecer sorprendido.

Andrew reaccionó simplemente suspirando otra vez.

"Muy bien, muy bien", dijo Darién , suspirando un poco él también. Levantó los lentes de marco dorado sobre el puente de su nariz y miró a su más viejo amigo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de quitarle un poco de peso a la situación. "Es una mujer".

"¿Una mujer?". Andrew analizó su cara con curiosidad. "Beryl no parece ser de las que hacen deprimir a un hombre. Sin ofender al ratón, pero yo…"

"No estoy hablando de Beryl. Ella me dejó hace una semana, de hecho".

Andrew levantó las cejas rápidamente. Se inclinó más sobre el escritorio de Darién y sonrió. "El ratón juntó el coraje para dejarte, ¿eh? Cuéntame. Y mientras tanto asegúrate de contarme sobre esta otra mujer", Su sonrisa era contagiosa. "Quiero los detalles".

Darién meneó la cabeza ante el extraño humor de su amigo, pero le dio los detalles que quería. Le contó de cuando conoció a Serena en la tienda Jenners, cuando Beryl terminó con su relación esa misma tarde, y cuando juntó el coraje para seguir a Serena Tsukino hasta Strathy Point.

Veinte minutos después, cuando la historia concluyó frente al Balmoral, Andrew juntó las palmas de las manos y lo miró detenidamente. "Estoy asombrado", confesó.

Darién asintió resoplando. "Yo también". Suspiró. "No puedo creer que tuve el coraje de seguirla en primer lugar, mucho menos…"

"Eso no es lo que me asombra". Andrew sonrió. "Aunque descoloca un poco a uno".

Darién lo miró extrañado. "¿Entonces qué es exactamente lo que te resulta tan asombroso?".

La expresión en la cara de su colega indicaba que debió haber sabido la respuesta. "Que la hayas dejado irse de tu vida tan fácilmente, por supuesto. Ni siquiera hiciste el intento de ver si las cosas podrían haber seguido avanzando".

"¿Para qué, Andrew?". Rió por lo bajo, menospreciándose. "No soy el mejor ejemplo de un hombre con una vida emocionante. ¿Puedes imaginarte a alguien como Serena Tsukino, con todo lo que te he contado sobre ella y su estilo de vida, siendo feliz a largo plazo con un profesor de matemáticas?".

"¿Y por qué mierda no?", respondió Andrew incrédulo. "No hay nada de malo en eso, carajo".

"Es aburrido", dijo Darién claramente, enunciando perfectamente cada palabra. "Yo soy aburrido". Hizo un gesto de desinterés con la mano. "No hablemos más del tema. Estoy tratando simplemente de sacar lo que pasó el fin de semana de mi cabeza y seguir adelante como antes".

Andrew suspiró, meneando la cabeza levemente. "Si eso es lo que realmente quieres…". Habló con voz afectada, demostrando que no creía que Darién quisiera eso en realidad.

"Por supuesto que no es lo que quiero", replicó, "pero tampoco soy propenso a complacerme demasiado con una vida de fantasía demasiado activa".

"A mí me parece que tienes miedo".

"¡Eso dolió! ¡No tengo miedo!".

"¿No?". Andrew juntó las cejas con descreimiento. "Entonces levanta el teléfono y llámala".

Darién no supo qué decir a eso. Miró sobre su escritorio y comenzó a jugar distraídamente con dos clips que estaban allí. "Estoy seguro de que está ocupada", murmuró.

"A-há".

Sus orificios nasales se agrandaron. "No tengo miedo", dijo Darién apretando los dientes. "Soy simplemente… realista".

"A-há".

"¡Carajo, deja de decir eso ya!".

Andrew se acercó rápidamente al escritorio. "¿Sabes qué pienso?".

"No. Pero estoy seguro que me lo estás por revelar".

"No seas tan sarcástico, Dr. Chiba". Andrew inclinó su cabeza y fue al punto. "Creo que la mujer te parece inalcanzable, y estas dejando que tu miedo a que ni se le pase por la cabeza enamorarse de un profesor de matemáticas ordinario te está pudriendo la cabeza. Lo que te estás olvidando, sin embargo, es que ella es una persona común, como cualquier otra".

Darién miró para otro lado. "Gracias por ese fascinante comentario sobre mi sórdido estado mental. Siempre lo recordaré con cariño".

Andrew suspiró, poniéndose de pie. "Ey, lo intenté".

Darién lo miró irse, sintiéndose decididamente desolado. No había sido necesario contestar mal a su más viejo amigo porque no estaban de acuerdo en una cuestión sobre una tal Serena Tsukino. "¿Andrew?".

"¿Sí?". Se dio vuelta y lo miró.

"Gracias". Él sonrió. "Pensaré en lo que me dijiste".

"De nada". Andrew sonrió al abrir la puerta de la oficina. "Esperemos que sigas mi consejo y la llames".

Más tarde, esa noche en su departamento, Darién miraba al teléfono pensativo, presintiendo que era su destino levantar la maldita cosa, pero presintiendo también que odiaría el resultado de esa acción. "Mierda", murmuró mientras alcanzaba el auricular y marcaba el número del Balmoral en el teclado.

Era un idiota, decidió. Un maldito y estúpido idiota.

"Balmoral. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?".

Aclaró su garganta, sintiéndose nervioso ya aunque solamente estaba hablando con un miembro del personal del hotel. "Con la habitación de Serena Tsukino, por favor".

"Lo siento, pero esa es una línea bloqueada. Sólo puedo comunicarlo si su nombre está en su lista de llamadas aprobadas. "¿Cómo es su nombre, señor?".

Darién suspiró, con el corazón golpeando en su pecho . "Darién Chiba, pero estoy seguro de que no estoy…"

"Veo aquí su nombre, Dr. Chiba. Un momento que lo comunico".

Darién estaba demasiado atónito como para reaccionar. No tuvo tiempo para adaptarse a ese dato potencialmente revelador tampoco, ya que en un momento un cierto bombón de Georgia estaba hablando en la conexión, y su voz humeante le produjo una erección instantánea. "¿Hola?".

Darién abrió la boca para hablar, pero no le salió nada.

"¿Hola?", preguntó de nuevo.

La mente de Darién fluyó en mil direcciones diferentes, mientras trataba de pensar en una excusa creíble para haber llamado, y con suerte una que no sonara demasiado patética. Aclaró su garganta. "¿Sere? Habla Darién ".

"Hola, Darién ".

¿Era emoción lo que escuchó en su voz? Se movió inquieto en la silla, su erección punzantemente dolorosa. "Se me ocurrió algo después de dejarte en el hotel hace unos días y esperaba que pudiéramos hablar de eso".

"¿Ah? ¿Y qué es?".

Sí…¿qué es?, se preguntó a sí mismo sombríamente. Nunca había sido muy bueno para improvisar, por decirlo así, pero en ese momento supuso que su actuación era menos estelar que nunca. "Nosotros eh… nosotros…"

"¿Sí?".

"Nosotros no usamos ningún tipo de protección". Eh, pensándolo bien, no habían usado. Se entusiasmó con su tema, decidiendo que era la excusa perfecta y creíble para llamar. Aclaró su garganta. "Quería asegurarte que estoy perfectamente saludable y sin ningún tipo de enfermedad".

Serena se quedó sin aliento. "¡Dios mío, no puedo creer que se me escapó! Nunca me comporté tan imprudentemente en toda mi vida", dijo como si no lo pudiera creer. "Gracias por llamarme para avisarme. Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano me habría dado cuenta y me habría preocupado. Ah, y a todo esto, conmigo es igual. Tengo un prontuario sanitario limpio".

Bueno, pensó Darién con pesimismo, hasta aquí llegó la conversación. "Nunca lo dudé".

"Creo que debí haberte dicho también que tomo pastillas, así que no es necesario preocuparse por si quedé embarazada tampoco".

Darién deseó que las noticias lo alegraran, pero se encontró con que sólo servían para hacerlo sentir mucho peor. "Excelente". Suspiró, sin poder pensar en otra maldita cosa que decir. Decidió que si juntaba el coraje para volver a llamarla estaría preparado con apuntes la próxima vez. "Bueno", dijo, "creo que debo dejarte, entonces".

Ella dudó por un momento. "Gracias por llamar".

"Por nada". Jugó nerviosamente con el cable del teléfono. "Adiós, entonces".

"Adiós".

Darién colgó el teléfono, sintiendo una curiosa mezcla de emoción y depresión. Emoción por haber hablado con ella de nuevo, depresión porque ahora sabía con toda certeza que ella no golpearía a su puerta uno de estos días, embarazada y exigiéndole que haga algo honorable y se case con ella.

Frunció el ceño. Malditas, asquerosas, putas píldoras de mierda.


	25. LA OBSECION 8

**Capítulo 8**

Serena estaba sentada en la tienda de Ballast que había sido erigida dentro del perímetro del Festival de Edimburgo con los otros autores de Ballast, firmando autógrafos y haciendo lo mejor de sí para vender copias de El Grito antes de que su próximo lanzamiento llegue a las librerías a fin de mes. Su cabeza se levantó rápidamente cuando su visión periférica se chocó con un par de pantalones de tweed color camel, pero se desilusionó al verlos sobre un hombre de cabello claro en lugar de cierto hombre de pelo oscuro que parecía no poder olvidar. El extraño era guapo, pero no era Darién .

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que llamó, una semana desde que lo vio por última vez. Lamentablemente, el tiempo no la ayudaba a calmar la sensación de pérdida para nada.

"Esperaba conseguir un autógrafo". El hombre de cabello claro le sonrió. "Ya tengo este libro, pero qué importa, otra copia no me va a hacer pobre".

Serena sonrió. "Me alegra escucharlo. ¿A quién se lo dedico?".

"Andrew Furuhata". Él sonrió, mirándola a los ojos para ver su reacción. "Soy amigo y colega de Darién Chiba".

No se desilusionó. Sus ojos claro se agrandaron, reveladores, pensó, mientras volvía su mirada al libro.

"¿Y cómo anda?", preguntó un poco demasiado indiferente mientras escribía en el libro.

"Como la mierda", dijo bruscamente. Serena levantó rápidamente la cabeza, y Andrew le sonrió. "Así que, si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que tú te sientas igual, quizás deberías llamarlo".

Buscó su mirada. "¿Te envió Darién hoy aquí?".

"No".

La respuesta de Andrew la descorazonó.

"A decir verdad, yo vivo aquí a la vuelta y decidí salir a dar un pequeño paseo. Cuando vi la tienda de Ballast, pensé en pasar a saludar".

Ella suspiró, pasándole el libro autografiado. "¿Qué te hace pensar que Darién quiere que lo llame?".

"Como te dije, se siente como la mierda. Desde el día en que su pequeño…" aclaró su garganta, "…romance terminó".

"¿De verdad?", preguntó en voz baja.

Andrew rió por lo bajo. "Sí, de verdad". Miró su reloj y volvió a mirarla a ella. "Si puedes tomarte un descanso de unos minutos, me dará mucho gusto invitarte a tomar algo y contártelo todo".

Serena sonrió. Asintió, y se puso de pie lentamente. "Hecho".

"Me dejas atónita". Haciendo girar su Ruso Blanco en el vaso distraídamente, Serena encontró la mirada de Andrew, "He andado deprimida por ahí toda la semana, pensando que no quería saber nada conmigo. ¿Y ahora apareces tú y me dices que es porque él piensa que es aburrido?". Ella meneó la cabeza, desconcertada. "Si hay algo que Darién no es, es aburrido. ¿De dónde sacó una idea como ésa?".

Andrew rió por lo bajo mientras apoyaba su vaso de vino sobre la mesa del pub. "Los hombres son criaturas notablemente extrañas. Parece que no podemos evitarlo".

Sonrió ante eso, sintiéndose más alegre de lo que se había sentido en días. "Te debo una grande. Si no fuera por ti, nunca me habría enterado de nada de esto. Darién no parecía querer verme de nuevo, por eso es que no quise ponerle presión al asunto".

"¿Y ahora?".

Su sonrisa apareció lentamente y llena de malicia. "Y ahora voy a probarle al Dr. Chiba que es cualquier cosa menos gris y sensato".

Andrew levantó su copa de vino, brindando por eso. Él sonrió. "Me temo que cuando todo esté dicho y hecho tendré que presionar a Darién para que me cuente los detalles pecaminosos".

Ella brindó con él con el Ruso Blanco. "Serán muy buenos. Tengo una atracción por lo dramático. Parece que no puedo evitarlo". Ella rió por lo bajo. "Es de familia".


	26. LA OBSECION 9

**Capítulo 9**

Darién se levantó los anteojos de marco dorado sobre el puente de su nariz mientras se dirigía al salón. Sus ojos fueron y vinieron desapasionados por el grupo de estudiantes, notando enseguida que tenía la clase completa, con unos treinta o más. Abrió el maletín al llegar a la tarima y tomó de allí la lista. "Jedite O'Donnell".

"Presente".

"Kaolinet McKenna".

"Presente".

Y así siguió por otros treinta y tantos nombres hasta llegar al fin de la lista. "¿Me faltó nombrar a alguien?", preguntó mientras empujaba sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz nuevamente.

Vio una mano levantarse con su visión periférica. "A mí".

"¿Su nombre?", preguntó al levantar la vista. "¿Cuál es su…?"

A Darién se le atoró la respiración en el fondo de la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la estudiante misteriosa. Ella se comportaba como si no estuviera pasando nada fuera de lo común. Demonios, actuaba como si ni siquiera lo reconociera.

Serena estaba vestida con una camisa desenfrenadamente apretada que exhibía su impresionante busto y los bordes de sus pezones, y una pequeña y ajustada falda que la cubría hasta la parte superior de los muslos. Completaba el conjunto totalmente blanco un par de zapatos de tacos, que la llevaban cerca de sus seis pies de altura. "¿Cómo es su nombre?", preguntó tan calmadamente como pudo.

"Serena Tsukino".

"Bien". ¿Qué hacía aquí?, se preguntó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hizo como que anotaba el nombre, mientras su corazón latía dramáticamente en su pecho. "La he agregado a la lista".

Requirió un esfuerzo descomunal, pero de alguna manera u otra Darién se las arregló para comenzar su clase. Girando hacia la pizarra, comenzó a anotar nombres y fechas, dándole a los alumnos una breve historia de las matemáticas. Bueno, pensó deprimido mientras continuaba anotando, si no lo consideraba un total y absoluto aburrido antes de este momento, sin duda lo haría luego de escucharlo pontificar sobre la utilidad del cálculo en las ciencias.

"Entonces", siguió monótono mientras regresaba a la tarima y continuaba con su clase, "el que abrió el camino para los cálculos diferenciales e integrales fue Isaac Newton…" Sus labios seguían moviéndose, vomitando fechas y datos, pero su mente estaba agitada, y por eso su mirada se dirigió hacia la causante de esto.

Darién vio con fascinación y stupor, sin poder hacer nada para detenerla, sin poder desviar la atención de él, mientras Serena abría lentamente sus muslos, revelando el hecho de que no llevaba puesta bombacha. La carne húmeda y pelada relucía desde la primera fila de bancos y él tenía que mirar hacia otro lado para no quedar como un tonto. Su pene estaba tan duro que temió que explotara.

Continuó con su clase, sin moverse de la tarima ahora por miedo a que algún estudiante notara su dura erección. "Siguiendo la tesis de Sir Isaac Newton…". Se merecía una medalla por su fortaleza, por ser capaz de resistirse a mirarla, pensó para sí.

Pero, por supuesto, Darién no pudo más con el suspenso. Tenía que saber qué tramaba, tenía que ver por sí mismo qué estaba haciendo ahora. Contra su voluntad, sus ojos se desviaron una vez más hacia el banco de Serena, agrandándose ante su descubrimiento.

Se estaba manoseando. Allí mismo, en su banco. Justo frente a él, mientras daba clases. Pensó que había planeado bien dónde sentarse, sobre la derecha como estaba, porque podía masturbarse su gloriosa concha sin que nadie más que él lo pudiera ver.

Unas uñas rojo sangre se arrastraban alrededor de sus pliegues labiales, abriéndolos de par en par para que él la inspeccione. Tomó su inflamada clítoris entre el dedo índice y el mayor, y comenzó a masajearla con movimientos circulares. Sus ojos azul claro estaban vidriosos cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo, sosteniéndole descaradamente la mirada mientras estaba allí sentada en el salón de clases y se masturbaba.

Y de alguna manera continuó hablando, de alguna manera continuó atrayendo la atención de la clase hacia sí y la mantuvo, de alguna manera se las arregló para no mirar hacia donde estaba esa concha exquisitamente mojada lo suficiente como para no despertar sospechas. "…lo que resultó en la implementación del cálculo como lo usamos hoy en día…"

No supo cómo puso cara de nada, no supo cómo se las arregló para abstenerse de explotar en sudor, porque todo lo que necesitó fue un vistazo de su conchita para volver a funcionar del modo primitivo en el que había pasado todo ese fin de semana maravilloso. "Si pasamos ahora a la página…".

De alguna manera u otra pudo terminar la clase, se las arregló para actuar como si nada estuviera mal por otros veinte minutos, aún cuando Serena siguió manoseándose todo ese tiempo. No paró un instante, notó, no hasta que él dijo que la clase había terminado y que los vería el miércoles.

"Señorita Tsukino", dijo, asombrado al sonar tan calmo. "Me gustaría que se quede después de clase así hablamos de sus horarios este semestre".

"Por supuesto", contestó ella, sonando para todo el mundo como si no pasara nada fuera de lo común.

Para cuando el último estudiante había salido del salón de clases y había cerrado y trabado la puerta detrás de él, Darién había soportado tanta tortura como podía resistir. Acechó el escritorio que Serena había ocupado sin decir una palabra, y notó que ahora estaba parada al lado de él, y no sentada.

Bajando el cierre de sus pantalones, dejó salir su dura erección con un solo movimiento y levantó su falda hasta las caderas con otro. Sus ojos se pasearon pensativos sobre la afeitada conchita mientras sus manos levantaban su apretada camisa sobre sus senos, liberándolos para las palmas de sus manos. Se quedó sin aliento mientras los levantaba, sus ojos achicándose de deseo y sus pulgares frotando sus pezones.

"Date vuelta", dijo suave pero drásticamente.

Soltó sus senos cuando lo obedeció, dejándola darse vuelta en semicírculo y abrir sus piernas para que él pueda aparearse desde atrás. Se inclinó sobre el banco tanto como pudo, cerrando los ojos, anticipándose mientras levantaba su trasero en el aire.

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando su larga y dura verga penetró su húmeda carne por atrás. "Darién ". Gimió mientras la tomaba, haciendo sonidos de placer cuando levantaba sus senos desde atrás y jugaba con sus pezones mientras la cogía.

Darién apretó los dientes mientras montaba su cuerpo, bombeando arriba y abajo en su estrecha abertura con largos y agonizantes movimientos. Sus dedos tiraban y pellizcaban sus pezones mientras la arremetía, una y otra vez, estrujando su cuerpo con orgasmo tras orgasmo.

"Ay, Dios".

"¿Se siente buena mi verga?", murmuró en su oído, mientras sus pelotas golpeaban contra ella mientras machacaba duramente dentro de ella. "¿Sí?", dijo entre dientes, con la quijada apretada.

"Sí".

Darién tiró de sus pezones de nuevo, como a ella le gustaba, como recompensa a su respuesta. Ella gimió, haciendo que él arremeta más profundo y más rápido.

"¿Se portó mal mi conchita esta semana?", preguntó casi por casualidad mientras la embestía otra y otra vez. "¿Ha cogido con alguien más?".

"No". Iba al encuentro de sus embates, vorazmente encantada con cada minuto de ello.

Él rotó sus caderas y la ensartó con más fuerza, mientras sus dedos aún tiraban y pellizcaban sus alargados pezones. "Te daré más verga, entonces", gruñó, "ya que has sido una niña buena mientras no estuviste conmigo".

Hizo honor a sus palabras, llevando su duro cañón dentro de ella más y más, una y otra vez, haciéndola acabar más veces y más violentamente de lo que antes pensó que sería posible.

Serena cerró los ojos y sonrió, queriendo que él la siga cogiendo por siempre, queriendo que él la embista hora tras hora, pero percibió que su orgasmo estaba cerca. Iba al encuentro de sus embates con voracidad, golpeando su trasero contra él, gimiendo mientras él estrujaba su concha y la dejaba empapada.

"Sere".

Y luego se acabaría, gimiendo mientras la embestía por última vez. Soltó sus senos, agarrándola de las caderas y hundiendo los dedos en ellas, mientras eyaculaba su orgasmo bien adentro de su cuerpo.

Darién apenas podía respirar, mucho menos moverse, así que la mantuvo allí por un buen rato, inmovilizada contra el banco y unida a él en su carne mientras recobraba la consciencia. Cuando la dejó levantarse un momento después, ella giró para mirarlo, con una sonrisa estirando sus labios. Se veía adorablemente lujuriosa, pensó, sus ojos grandes y luminosos contrastando con su camisa que había sido levantada sobre sus senos y la falda montada en sus caderas.

"Los lentes te dan un toque excitante, Darién , pero creo que la próxima vez deberías sacártelos". Se separó de él. "No tiene sentido que se rompan".

¿La próxima vez?, pensó esperanzado.

Se bajó la ajustada camisa para ocultar sus senos, luego hizo lo mismo con su falda, escondiendo su pelada concha de su vista. "Tienes otra clase en una hora, ¿no? Al menos eso dijo Andrew. Será mejor que te prepares".

Darién sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas. Le estaba costando volver a funcionar en la modalidad de profesor cuando la mujer de sus sueños entró sin prisa a su clase, lo sedujo y lo cogió hasta dejarlo inconsciente. "S-sí", tartamudeó, prevaleciendo en sus pensamientos. "Sí, por supuesto".

Ella sonrió, colgándose el bolso sobre el hombro mientras caminaba plácidamente hacia la puerta. "Nos vemos luego, entonces".

"¿Luego?". Aclaró su garganta mientras ponía su saciado pene dentro de los pantalones y levantaba el cierre. "¿Luego cuándo?".

La mano de Serena se paralizó sobre el picaporte. Lo miró sobre el hombro mientras abría la puerta. "Pronto".

Él asintió.

"Ah, y Darién ", dijo mientras abría la puerta, deteniéndose cuando ya estaba entreabierta. "Una cosa más".

El buscó sus ojos. "¿Sí?".

"Eres cualquier cosa menos aburrido". Sonrió lentamente. "Pero si consideras aburrido lo que acabamos de hacer, ten la libertad de aburrirme hasta las lágrimas cuando quieras".

Darién la observó irse, dándose cuenta de que de alguna u otra manera Andrew la había encontrado y había hablado con ella. No había otra explicación.

Con una sonrisa estirando los rincones de su boca, se sacó los anteojos de marco dorado y los lanzó al cesto de desperdicios mientras salía del salón de clases dando largos pasos.


	27. LA OBSECION 10

**Capítulo 10**

"Maldición". Darién masculló en voz baja mientras pescaba sus lentes del cesto de desperdicios. Pensó que debió haber esperado para completar el gesto simbólico de deshacerse de lo viejo y comenzar de nuevo hasta haber terminado con las clases del día.

Se había dado cuenta, casi desde el comienzo de su última clase, que no podía comprender ni su propia letra ilegible sin ayuda visual. Le quedaba una sola clase hoy y los lentes de contacto que usó en las montañas habían quedado en su departamento.

Darién recuperó los anteojos, notando agradecido que no habían tirado desperdicios de ningún tipo sobre ellos. Como era un fastidioso sin remedio, sin embargo, no pudo evitar llevarlos al baño de hombres y darles una buena enjuagada.

Parado frente al lavabo mientras secaba sus lentes, se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. Empujando los lentes de marco dorado sobre el puente de su nariz, notó por primera vez que ya no se veía bien con ellos.

Había cambiado. Ella lo había cambiado. Nada era lo mismo ya, ni lo sería alguna vez.

Sonrió para sí, dándose cuenta de que no le importaba eso. Luego frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué significaba eso exactamente, y si era la intención de Serena Tsukino ser parte permanente de su nueva vida.

Sentada a la mesa en la habitación de su hotel, Serena tomó un sorbo pensativamente del vaso de Merlot mientras consideraba su próxima maniobra. Cuando decidió ir a la universidad esta mañana, un pequeño estremecimiento de duda la asaltó antes de llevar a cabo la seducción. Si Andrew hubiera estado equivocado en sus presunciones, después de todo, ella se habría sentido como una tonta.

Pero no. Andrew había estado en lo cierto. Darién todavía la deseaba. Estaba segura de eso ahora. El problema, como lo veía ella, era conseguir que un cierto profesor de matemáticas testarudo se de cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

No quería que hubieran dudas entre ellos, no quería que él se preguntara constantemente si el vínculo que habían formado en las montañas había sido un evento fortuito. Ella lo deseaba, a todo él, y quería que él la deseara tanto que se sobrepusiera a todas sus dudas al respecto y la buscara.

Entonces decidió seducirlo… y seguir seduciéndolo hasta que no pudiera soportar la idea de pasar un día sin verla. Supo que la misión estaría cumplida cuando él no pueda esperar que ella venga a él y, en cambio, vaya precipitadamente a buscarla.

Con la mayoría de los hombres, ése gesto no hubiera querido decir nada, pero con Darién se dio cuenta de que era exactamente lo contrario. Cuando viniera a ella, cuando ya no pudiera soportar la separación, allí sería cuando sabría que él era suyo… enganchado con anzuelo, línea y plomada.

Serena levantó el vaso de vino hasta sus labios y tomó un sorbo lentamente. Iba a seducirlo nuevamente. Era sólo cuestión de cuándo y como.


	28. LA OBSECION 11

Capítulo 11

Dos noches más tarde, formalmente vestido con esmoquin y pollera kilt, Darién conversaba cortésmente con un colega de matemáticas sentado a su derecha en la sala de banquetes de la Universidad de Edimburgo. No podía esperar que termine la aburrida cena, queriendo como quería volver a su departamento y arreglar sus tumultuosas ideas en privado.

Había pensado que Serena no querría saber nada con él después de volver de Cairn Gorm, pero se había equivocado por una vez. Ella lo vino a buscar y lo sedujo en su propio salón de clases. Pero luego desapareció y no volvió a saber de ella desde entonces. No estaba seguro de cómo interpretar eso.

Después de esa mañana dos días atrás cuando la tomó sobre el banco, Darién pasó con su auto por el hotel de ella esa noche y pensó en entrar. Pero no lo hizo. Finalmente, no pudiendo decidir qué hacer, simplemente se sentó en su auto, mirando pensativamente por la ventana del Lexus, con sus emociones desordenadas.

Él estaba cambiando, la vida estaba cambiando. Se sintió como un convicto tratando de decidir si intentaría escaparse o no.

"Ah, allí estás. Y veo que me has reservado un asiento".

Darién suspiró con alivio, agradecido de que Andrew Furuhata finalmente había aparecido. Su llegada dio a Darién la excusa perfecta para dejar de charlar con el aburrido profesor sentado a su derecha. "Hola, Andrew. Que bueno que finalmente pudieras venir" le dijo con mordacidad.

"Como si alguno de nosotros pudiera elegir", dijo Andrew en voz baja mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de Darién . Se calzó una sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza a la esposa de un profesor titular. "El deber nos llama".

"Mmm, sí". Darién sonrió, y cruzó miradas con su amigo. "No hay nada como una reunión universitaria para desacelerar un día ya gris, siempre lo digo".

"Se está por poner más gris". Andrew suspiró. "El Profesor Tomoe se está acercando al escenario".

"Ay, qué felicidad", dijo Darién secamente. "Espero que nos cuente la historia de cómo se hizo amigo de la Reina Isabel cuando estuvo en Londres. Solamente la hemos escuchado unas…¿qué? Dieciocho o diecinueve veces".

Andrew rió suavemente por lo bajo, luego hizo una mueca cuando el Profesor Tomoe comenzó a hablar. "Parece que serán veinte".

Sin otra opción, los dos hombres dirigieron su atención al escenario y escucharon la aburrida voz de Tomoe. Darién se encontró con que su mente se evadía, una reacción natural al más puro aburrimiento, pensó.

Sus pensamientos se dispersaban, pero los encontró solidificándose alrededor del enigma de una mujer en particular. No pudo dejar de pensar en qué estaría haciendo Serena en ese momento. Y tan importante como eso, con quién lo estaría haciendo.

Darién se perdió en sus pensamientos tanto que le llevó un buen rato a su cerebro registrar que algo fuera de lo común estaba pasando, algo que no esperaba para nada. Y que eso estaba ocurriendo justo en su mesa…

O, más precisamente, justo debajo de su mesa.

Darién se mantuvo quieto, mientras unas gotas de transpiración brotaban de su frente, mientras una boca muy cálida y lujuriosa envolvió su verga y la llevó toda hacia adentro. Él conocía bien a esa boca porque se la había chupado muchas veces antes, pecaminosamente deliciosa en su habilidad. Podía tener los ojos tapados y mil mujeres diferentes turnándose para darle placer y aun así podría distinguir una mamada de Serena sin ninguna dificultad.

Tan discretamente como era posible, Darién miró para abajo hacia su falda, corrió un poco el mantel a un lado, y vio una lengua larga y rosada salir disparada entre dos labios carmesí para chupar su sensible cabeza. Se puso duro como el acero en un instante.

Volviendo a acomodar el mantel, Darién respiró hondo mientras miraba alrededor del salón y pensaba cómo diablos sobreviviría a este banquete. Podía sentir como la leche se formaba en sus pelotas, sabía que iba a salir una gran cantidad. Incluso podía sentir que su respiración se volvía pesada, su corazón latía a un ritmo desmesurado, aunque él hacía lo mejor que podía para aplacarlo.

Darién cerró los ojos por un instante cuando Serena comenzó a mamarlo hasta que le llegó a la garganta. Sus orificios nasales se agrandaron. Podía sentir sus labios sobre la base de su verga, sentirlos acariciarlo con movimientos suaves y ascendentes, sentirlos detenerse en su cabeza y chuparla con energía. Sintió que los dedos de los pies se le encogían y los músculos se le endurecían mientras hacía lo mejor que podía para no gemir en voz alta.

A su derecha, el Profesor Atchinson le murmuró algo a Darién en voz baja. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír y asentir en respuesta antes de darse vuelta para mirar el escenario una vez más en un esfuerzo por esconder de alguna manera sus expresiones faciales.

Se secó el sudor de la frente mientras las manos de Serena comenzaban a masajearle los músculos de los muslos. Respiró hondo cuando ella hizo una pausa para mordisquear suavemente su cabeza, luego retomó la chupada.

Luego se volvió animal, chupando su verga con rápidos movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Voraz. Insaciable. Queriendo su leche, queriendo que eyacule en su boca allí mismo, debajo de la mesa.

Su chupada se volvió más y más rápida, y más rápida aún. Darién cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, rogando por primera vez que Tomoe siguiera hablando para que todos los ojos siguieran fijos en él, sobre el escenario.

La chupada se intensificó sobre la cabeza de su verga, toda la considerable habilidad de Serena concentrada en esa área tan sensible de su hombría. Unos dedos se unieron para masajear sus pelotas, y Darién supo que estaba inevitablemente cerca de acabarse.

Podía imaginarse cómo se veía, podía ver su cabeza dorada meciéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su cañón en su mente. Conocía el aspecto de éxtasis carnal que sería intrínseco a sus rasgos faciales, sabía cómo se verían esos labios carnosos mientras se hacían un festín con él. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

El discurso de Tomoe llegó a su fin y estallaron los aplausos justo a tiempo para acallar el pequeño gemido que Darién no pudo suprimir. Eyaculó dentro de su boca expectante una, dos, tres veces, una erupción de esperma aparentemente interminable, mientras sus músculos se apretaban fuerte y su quijada se endurecía.

"Gracias a Dios que terminó", murmuró Andrew a su lado. "Fue un discurso condenadamente aburrido".

Darién respiró hondo para afianzarse. Se había acabado tan duramente que se sentía al borde del desmayo. Y ahora ella le chupaba el pequeño orificio de su verga, sus labios y lengua lo limpiaban vorazmente hasta secarlo. Apretó los dientes. "Aburrido… en verdad".


	29. LA OBSECION 12

Capítulo 12

Darién se despertó la mañana siguiente con una rígida erección. Mientras se levantaba tambaleando y desnudo, deseó que una cierta mujer estuviera acostada a su lado para que pudiera hacerse cargo del asunto por él. Pero no estaba. Tal como lo había hecho la mañana que lo sedujo en el salón de clases, también desapareció después de chupársela hasta dejarlo medio muerto en el banquete de la noche anterior.

No se quedó con una mamada. Siguió y le dio otra. Seguía asombrado de que casi a los cuarenta se podía poner tan duro tan rápido y producir tan enormes cantidades de leche por esta mujer increíblemente excitante.

Darién caminó hacia el baño, abrió la ducha y se metió debajo, lavándose rápidamente el cuerpo y el cabello. Tenía trabajo que hacer hoy en la oficina, pero Dios sabía que iba a ser difícil en el mejor de los casos, imposible en el peor, mantener su cerebro concentrado en las matemáticas.

Cerrando el agua, se secó con la toalla, con cuidado de no lastimarse al hacerlo. Su erección estaba bastante grande y dolorosamente inflamada. Colgándose la toalla en el hombro, Darién caminó hasta el dormitorio con pisadas suaves, con su cabeza hecha un caos.

Quería ir a ella, quería encontrarla. La necesitaba.

Lo que deseaba de Serena era más que sexo, más que montar su cuerpo y cabalgar su carne hasta perder la consciencia. Quería todo de ella… corazón, alma, y también cuerpo. Quería lo que compartieron en Cairn Gorm y quería que dure por siempre.

Pero, ¿la haría feliz a la larga?, se preguntó por enésima vez. ¿Podría una apasionada mujer de veintinueve años permanecer feliz viviendo su vida con un reservado profesor de matemáticas diez años mayor?

Estos pensamientos lo siguieron asediando mientras salía del departamento y se dirigía a la universidad. Habían tantas preguntas, tantas malditas dudas, pero también sabía sin lugar a dudas que había una sola respuesta.

Debía tenerla, no importaba nada más. Tenía que encontrar una manera de mantenerla a su lado.

Darién sacó la llave de su oficina del bolsillo de sus pantalones, preparándose para abrir la puerta. La puerta se abrió de par en par con solo tocarla, sin embargo, por lo que entró, concluyendo que debió haberse olvidado de echarle llave antes de irse la noche anterior. La escena que lo recibió lo hizo detenerse en su camino.

"Hola".

La erección que Darién había tenido toda la mañana creció y se hizo mucho más pronunciada cuando sus ojos se deleitaron con la reclinada forma de una muy desnuda Serena Tsukino. Estaba recostada en el pequeño sofá de su oficina, el que estaba frente a su escritorio, con las piernas bien abiertas, su concha pelada reluciente.

Sus pechos estaban levantados como invitándolo, sus pezones ya se erguían como cuchillas sobre sus acolchonadas bases rosadas. Estaba simplemente recostada allí, sin nada puesto más que una sonrisa traviesa, sus piernas sumisamente abiertas para sus embates.

"Hola". Los ojos de Darién ardían posesivos en dirección a los de ella cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

"Iba a esperar hasta esta noche", admitió ella, sus ojos claro cubiertos de deseo, "pero descubrí que no podía". Miró expectante mientras su cuerpo musculoso emergía de la ropa.

"Me alegro que no lo hicieras", murmuró, "porque necesito cogerte ahora mismo".

Y luego ella se estiró hasta alcanzarlo, jalándolo sobre ella mientras él se acomodaba entre sus muslos y la embestía con un sólo poderoso embate. No pudo ofrecerle ningún juego anticipatorio, ninguna palabra de cariño, porque su mente se había vuelto primitiva hacía ya un tiempo y su cuerpo había tomado el control ante su necesidad de aparearse con el de ella.

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando él la penetró, agarrándose de atrás de sus hombros mientras sus piernas envolvían su cintura. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un gemido, mientras el la embestía fuerte, llevándola al borde del orgasmo.

Podía oír cómo su carne hacía ruidos como si sorbiera de su verga, podía oírlo gemir mientras la golpeteaba hasta la inconsciencia, sin importarle nada excepto el cuerpo que estaba reclamando. Sus manos encontraron sus senos, levantándolos y juntándolos hacia arriba para poder chupar sus pezones mientras la cogía.

"Darién ".

Serena se acabó, con su espalda arqueada y sus pezones proyectados hacia su cálida boca, más duros que antes. Él gimió, chupando los picos más vigorosamente, empujando dentro de su pegajosa carne con golpes rápidos y profundos. Sus piernas seguían colgándose de su cintura, permitiéndole una penetración profunda que los calentaba a los dos hasta altas temperaturas.

Su boca aferrada a un pezón prominente, gimió contra su seno al acabarse. Con todo el cuerpo convulsionándose, Darién eyaculó violentamente dentro de ella, largándole su leche caliente bien adentro de su útero.

Podía sentir sus manos deslizándose por su espalda, masajeando su trasero mientras su respiración se estabilizaba y su párpados le pesaban. Él no soltó su pezón, no quería soltar su pezón. Su cabeza cayó sobre su seno, aún tirando de él.


	30. LA OBSECION 13

Capítulo 13

"Ay, Amy, por favor dime que es una broma".

"Me temo que no". Su suspiro se pudo escuchar claramente a través de la línea telefónica. "Ese bastardo despreciable me dejó".

Serena se mordía el labio inferior mientras agarraba firmemente el teléfono con su mano. "Ay, linda, lo siento tanto". Nunca me di cuenta de que ustedes dos tuvieran problemas. Tú y Taiki parecían hechos el uno para el otro".

"Las apariencias evidentemente engañan. Mientras hablamos, mi marido se está mudando con la modelo de la portada de su última novela".

"Ay, mi querida". Serena cerró los ojos por un momento, sintiendo el dolor de Amy como si fuera suyo. Las dos habían sido íntimas amigas desde que se conocieron en una fiesta ofrecida por la editorial Ballast Books. Ambas escribían para la editorial, pero para departamentos diferentes.

"¿Qué voy a hacer, nena?". Amy suspiró. "Para ser honesta, hace años que no estoy enamorada de Tai, pero aun así es mi marido. Estoy tan deprimida que apenas puedo ver".

Serena lo analizó por un momento. "Bueno", dijo, aclarando su garganta, "¿por qué no vienes a Escocia y te quedas conmigo la semana que viene?". Sonrió, pensando que era una idea realmente maravillosa. "No sólo me encantaría andar por ahí contigo, pero además, si tú no te hubieras preocupado tanto por lo que ese imbécil pensaría de ti si venías de vacaciones sola a Europa en primera instancia, estarías aquí de todas formas. De hecho, se supone que estés aquí con el resto de los escritores de Ballast".

"Eso es cierto", aceptó Amy, sonando como si le empezara a gustar la idea.

"Podrías quedarte aquí mismo conmigo. Ballast me acomodó en una habitación muy linda".

"Olvídalo". Amy se rió por lo bajo, el primer signo de buen humor desde que llamó a la habitación de Serena un poco más de veinte minutos atrás. "No te ofendas, Sere, pero lo último que tengo ánimos para hacer es escucharte toda melosa con el sujeto que conociste".

Serena frunció el ceño. "¿Me viste alguna vez comportarme de forma melosa?". Se negó a pensar en los sentimientos almibarados que albergaba para Darién . "Además, nunca jamás ha subido a mi habitación del hotel".

"A-há. ¿Entonces todavía no te has acostado con el Dr. Semental?"

"Yo no dije eso", murmuró.

Amy echó su cabeza hacia atrás y rió. "No importa, nena. Ahora realmente no quiero saber".

Serena rió por lo bajo, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. "Sólo di que vendrás. Trae a Lita si quieres. Sólo dime por favor que está bien que te reserve una habitación", le pidió esperanzada.

Amy se quedó callada tanto tiempo que Serena estaba segura de que diría que no. Pero entonces, milagrosamente, dio marcha atrás y cambió de idea. "No puedo llevar a mi hija porque empieza pronto la escuela, pero estoy segura de que mi madre la cuidará por mí. Son unas vacaciones de trabajo, después de todo".

"Entonces…".

"Sí". Amy rió por lo bajo, sintiéndose más malvada y descarada de lo que se sintió en años. "Ve y reserva esa habitación. Por una semana".

Serena sonrió, sin poder creer que se las había arreglado para convencerla. "Excelente. Llamaré abajo ahora mismo. ¡Reserva ese vuelo apenas colguemos!".

"Lo haré, linda. Gracias por todo". Su voz sonó trémula, lo que hizo saber a Serena que se estaba emocionando con la idea. "Si hay un lugar en el vuelo de esta noche, estaré allí mañana por la mañana".

"No veo la hora".

"¡Ni yo! Nos vemos".

Cuando Serena colgó el teléfono, pensó que una semana no era mucho tiempo, no era mucho en absoluto. Y aun así ese era todo el tiempo que le quedaba con Darién . Una semana más y se estaría volviendo a Atlanta. La idea era extremadamente deprimente.

Durante los últimos siete días, desde la noche de la reunión formal de Darién en la universidad, lo estuvo seduciendo de formas nuevas casi todos los días. Se le aparecía y ponía a disposición en su oficina, entraba a su departamento a hurtadillas y le hacía el amor allí, hasta lo llevó engañado al castillo de Sterling y lo montó hasta el éxtasis en los terrenos del palacio.

Y sin embargo, después de todo su esfuerzo, Darién todavía no la había buscado.

Serena se paró con un suspiro y caminó sin apuro para admirar la vista de Edimburgo desde su ventana. Cruzando los brazos sobre sus senos, se preguntó si todos sus planes y confabulaciones habían sido en vano. Quizás Darién se contentaba con tener una aventura con ella mientras estaba aquí, pero quizás él realmente no quería continuar las cosas más allá de la semana restante que ella había planeado quedarse.

Él sabía que ella planeaba irse, sabía que tenía pasajes para Atlanta para dentro de una semana exacta. No le había dicho nada para tratar de frustrar esos planes. Nada en absoluto.

Serena se desplomó en la silla más cercana y respiró hondo. Tenía la misma sensación de nervios en el vientre que había tenido mientras esperaba que Ballast se vuelva a comunicar con ella respecto a si planeaban comprar su primer manuscrito o no. Sólo que esta vez, admitió, la apuesta era muchísimo mas alta.

La noche siguiente, Darién estaba sentado en su Lexus mirando pensativamente al Balmoral. Éste era el segundo día seguido que Serena no venía a él. Toda la noche anterior y hoy anduvo con pies de plomo, preguntándose qué situación erótica nueva habría ideado para que él participe. La había esperado en su departamento esta noche hasta pasadas las diez, y luego, incapaz de soportar más, subió a su auto y condujo hasta el hotel.

Así que ahora estaba aquí sentado, preguntándose si debía subir o no, preguntándose si a ella le agradaría una movida así de su parte o no, o si estaría deseando que él la deje tranquila de una maldita vez. Quizás no había aparecido para ningún encuentro estos últimos dos días porque había decidido que no quería tener más nada con él. Planeaba irse en una semana. Quizás quería una ruptura limpia.

Y quizás él no la dejaría irse tan fácilmente.

Los dedos de Darién se aferraron al volante tan fuertemente que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos. Estaba cansado de jugar a ser el Sr. Agradable, cansado hasta la coronilla de dejar que la vida le suceda en lugar de tomar lo que quería de ella, al carajo con las consecuencias. Había sido criado para ser un caballero considerado, para que no le trajera nada a cambio. Bueno, no más.

Deseaba a Serena, incluso la necesitaba. Nada era lo mismo ya. Mierda, ni siquiera se vestía como solía. Los anteojos dorados se fueron, la vestimenta de profesor sensato fuera de la universidad se fue, todo lo que alguna vez llamó normal se fue.

Mirando los ajustados jeans negros y la chomba que llevaba puesta, Darién llegó a una irrevocable conclusión. Si Serena no había decidido hasta ahora que no volvería nunca a Atlanta, entonces estaba por decidirlo esta noche.

Abrió la puerta del auto con fuerza, y salió suavemente de él, con pasos decididos. Entró al Balmoral y pasó de largo el vestíbulo completamente, dirigiéndose directamente arriba a su suite.

Cuando salió del ascensor en el quinto piso, leyó atentamente los números de las habitaciones hasta que encontró el que pertenecía a ella. Golpeó abruptamente, y esperó impaciente que ella abra la puerta, mirando su reloj cuando no apareció inmediatamente.

Ella no estaba allí.

Los ojos de Darién se achicaron, y su ánimo se volvió sombrío. Si no estaba en su habitación del hotel y no estaba con él, entonces dónde exactamente…

El sonido de una risa femenina familiar llegó a sus oídos y siguió su camino por su espina dorsal. Darién se dio vuelta lentamente, cautamente, con todos los sentidos en alerta. Los ojos se le achicaron posesivos, y las manos se le cerraron en puños cuando vio que Serena salía de una suite que no era la suya. Venía riéndose, pero sus ojos se abrieron grandes con… ¿estupor? ¿miedo?… al detenerse frente a él.

"Darién ", dijo en voz baja, "¿qué estás haciendo aquí?".

Sus ojos echaron un vistazo a sus senos antes de posarse en su cara. "Creo", dijo claramente, con palabras entrecortadas, "que la pregunta apropiada es dónde carajo has estado y con quién".

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron. Acababa de volver de ayudar a Amy a instalarse al otro lado del corredor y por eso no tuvo tiempo de ir a él hoy como lo había planeado. Y ayer… suspiró… ayer estuvo tan angustiada con la idea de irse de Escocia, de dejar a Darién , que no pudo desarrollar un apetito sexual de ningún tipo. La seducción fue lo último en su cabeza en ese momento.

Supuso que lo mejor sería poner las cartas sobre la mesa y decirle lo que sentía. Después de todo, sólo quedaban seis días más. "Creo que lo mejor será entrar en mi habitación y hablar".

Sus orificios nasales se agrandaron. "Ni mierda".

Serena giró sobre sus talones, pensando que Darién estaba a punto de dejarla, con el corazón palpitando por ese motivo. Pero no caminó hacia los ascensores. En lugar de dejarla para siempre, como pensó que haría, se detuvo frente a la habitación de Amy y empezó a golpear fuertemente la puerta como si estuviera poseído.

"¡Abre la puerta, maldito bastardo!".

A Serena se le cayó la quijada cuando se dio cuenta de que Darién pensaba que había estado en la habitación del hotel de Amy con otro hombre. Si no hubiera estado tan encantada por el hecho de que él estaba celoso, que no quería que esté con nadie más, le habría arrojado algo para hacer que deje de humillarla frente a su mejor amiga. Estaba golpeando la puerta con violencia, después de todo.

"Darién ", dijo Serena, cuando finalmente le salió la voz mientras corría a su lado, "por favor deja de golpear esa puerta. ¡Te vas a arrepentir de esto!".

"Ah, me voy a arrepentir, ¿no?", dijo entre dientes, las venas de sus antebrazos hinchadas y los músculos contraídos visiblemente . "Lo veo bastante dudoso". Golpeó más fuerte, y su voz enloqueció. "¡Abre, maldita sea! Abre la puerta antes de que la abra…ahhhh… de una patada", finalizó más suavemente.

Darién miró hacia abajo para ver la pequeña estructura de… una mujer morena. Estaba tan abrumado por su error, tan agradecido de que de hecho fue un error, que todo lo que pudo hacer fue seguir mirándola.

Las manos de Amy volaron hasta sus caderas. Lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. "La puerta está abierta, Rambo. Ahora, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?".

Serena intercedió rápidamente. "Amy", dijo, aclarando su garganta, "quiero presentarte a Darién . Darién , ésta es mi mejor amiga, Amy".

"Amy", repitió Darién , sus ojos oscuros encendiéndose, sus labios dibujando rápidamente una sonrisa. Sentía simplemente demasiado alivio como para avergonzarse. "¿Cómo te va?".

Ella le dio la mano y rió por lo bajo, lo que lo ayudó eficazmente a salir del aprieto. "Me va bastante bien, considerando que casi me patean el culo por tener una aventura con mi mejor amiga".

Darién tuvo el buen tino de mirarla avergonzado. "Yo, eh, no fue mi intención patearte el culo tan así como tú lo pones. Sólo que yo, eh… yo estaba terriblemente ansioso por conocerte".

"A-há".

"Es cierto. Sere me ha hablado mucho de ti".

"A-há". Amy sonrió. "Las puertas no son a prueba de ruidos, sabes. Escuché todo lo que le dijiste a Sere antes de amenazar con abrir la puerta a patadas".

Serena se mordió el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa. La alegró notar que Darién se recuperaba rápidamente.

"Bueno", dijo con un marcado acento escocés, "quizás me permitas el privilegio de compensarte por este encuentro tan engorroso mañana. ¿Quizás podría llevarlas a las dos a tomar algo por ahí o algo así?".

Amy rió por lo bajo, asintiendo con la cabeza a modo de aceptación. "Suena bien". Miró rápidamente a Serena. "Ustedes dos vayan a hablar. Tengo que hacer algunos llamados telefónicos". Le sonrió a Darién . "Gusto en conocerte, Rambo. Sere, te veré en el desayuno".

Serena rió por lo bajo mientras veía cómo Amy volvía a su habitación. Meneó su cabeza a Darién y sonrió. "Te dije que lo lamentarías", murmuró.

Él sonrió sumiso. "Supongo que sí lo hiciste".

Ella hizo un gesto con su mano hacia su propia habitación. "¿Quieres pasar?".

Sus miradas se cruzaron. "Sí, de verdad lo quiero".

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban sentados a la mesa en su habitación compartiendo una botella de vino. Serena no estaba segura de cómo debía decirle lo que sentía, pero intuitivamente percibía que éste era el momento para decírselo. "Darién ", dijo de repente con un suspiró de resignación, "realmente necesitamos hablar".

Darién la miró a la cara, y no estuvo seguro si le gustaba la expresión en ella. Se veía muy abatida, deprimida, quizás ya contemplando su planeada partida… una partida que haría cualquier cosa por impedir. "Adelante".

Ella suspiró, acomodando hacia atrás un mechón de cabello dorado. Sus miradas se cruzaron. "Hay algo que he sentido la necesidad de decirte hace días, sólo que no he podido juntar el coraje para decirlo. Yo…". Ella respiró hondo y exhaló, mirando para otro lado.

El estómago de él se anudó. "¿Son malas noticias?", preguntó. "Porque si es así, no estoy seguro de querer oírlas. Déjame decirlo de otra manera. Sé que no quiero oírlas".

La sonrisa de Serena fue confusa. "Supongo que la definición de 'malo' depende de tu punto de vista". Apoyó los dientes sobre su labio y lo mordisqueó por un momento. "Y si yo supiera cuál es tu punto de vista sería muchísimo más fácil decir lo que hay que decir".

Los ojos de Darién rastrillaron su cuerpo, hasta su cara. No quería escuchar más, no quería arriesgarse a que sean malas noticias. En ese momento, su única preocupación era ligarla a él, mantenerla con él para siempre. A pesar de las dudas, las preocupaciones que a veces albergaba desde que la conoció, siempre supo que cuando estaban unidos sexualmente eran como uno sólo para todo. Decidió sacar provecho de ese conocimiento.

"Ven aquí"; murmuró, estirándole la mano, "quiero jugar contigo".

Serena levantó la cabeza rápidamente. Una parte de ella quería decir que no, insistir para que hablen sin ningún tipo de contacto sexual, pero otra parte de ella, la parte insegura, quería estar con él una última vez antes de estar obligada a decirle que estaba enamorada de él. Si él no sentía lo mismo, después de todo, nunca podría volver a estar con él y disfrutarlo.

Y entonces se puso de pie y se quitó el traje de playa por sobre su cabeza, exponiéndose a él con un par de pequeños tirones. Ella estaba desnuda, él estaba vestido, y por primera vez desde que lo conoció, se sintió total y completamente vulnerable a él.

"Ven aquí", le rogó con lisonjas, con los ojos ardiendo sobre su carne, "lo que tengas que decir puedes decirlo mientras te sientas sobre mi falda".

Serena caminó la corta distancia que los separaba y se paró frente a Darién . Antes de que pudiera sentarse sobre su falda como él le había dicho, él enterró su cara contra su pecho y metió un pezón en su boca. Tiró de él, endureciéndolo y alargándolo, haciendo que sus ojos se cierren y su cabeza caiga hacia atrás con un gemido.

Las manos de Darién se pasearon por todo su cuerpo, instalándose sobre su bronceado trasero agarrándolo y amasándolo mientras continuaba tirando de su seno. Estaba perdiendo el control, como siempre lo hacía cuando la tenía sexualmente, todo nivel de pensamiento superior siendo descartado para reemplazarlo por necesidad primitiva. Empujó su mano hacia abajo para cubrir su erección y gimió cuando ella comenzó a frotarlo a través del material de los jeans.

"Sácalo y siéntate sobre él", dijo él con voz profunda, soltando su pezón. "Necesito sentirte envolviéndome".

Serena hizo como se le dijo, bajando el cierre de sus jeans y liberando su rígida erección. Darién se tomó la libertad de quitarse la camisa mientras ella pasaba sus manos por toda la extensión de su pecho, adorando la dureza y musculatura de él.

"¿Todavía piensas que no somos el uno para el otro?", preguntó ella descaradamente mientras bajaba y se sentaba sobre su falda con una pierna a cada lado, su vagina suspendida delante de la cabeza de su verga.

Los dedos de Darién se hundieron en sus caderas mientras la embestía hacia arriba, gimiendo al entrar en ella, apretando los dientes al sentir su carne cálida y húmeda envolviéndolo, llevándolo todo adentro. "Nunca pensé…". Era tan difícil hablar, tan difícil pensar. Él embistió hacia arriba nuevamente, quitándole el aliento. "Nunca pensé eso".

"¿Entonces por qué esperaste hasta esta noche para venir a mí?". Serena se mantuvo quieta, rehusando cabalgarlo hacia el orgasmo hasta que le respondiera. Sabía que estaba jugando con él, sabía que él no podría soportarlo mucho más.

"Porque", dijo, mientras se le achicaban los ojos, la parte primitiva de su cerebro registrando enteramente el hecho de que su pareja sexual se estaba refrenando de él. Sus dedos se hundieron más profundamente en sus caderas mientras la embestía con un movimiento suave y poderoso que ambos encontraron altamente estimulante. "Porque", dijo entre dientes, "quería estar seguro de que tú me querías aquí". La embistió nuevamente, ganándose otro jadeo femenino. "Pero he decidido que me quedaré contigo, sin importarme nada más".

Serena sonrió lentamente. Recompensó su inesperada respuesta con una cabalgata dura y enérgica. Él gimió, su lengua salió instintivamente para enrollarse en su pezón, tirando de él, haciéndolo girar con sus labios y lengua.

"Te amo, Darién Chiba", susurró ella mientras lo montaba, su carne pelada chupando su verga una y otra vez, el sonido pegajoso de sus carnes uniéndose retumbando en la habitación. "Te amo tanto".

Pocas cosas podrían haber penetrado en el cerebro de Darién en medio de un intenso apareo, pero esas palabras eran las primeras de la lista. Sus ojos oscuros se agrandaron al dejar su pezón y mirarla directo a sus ojos azul claro. "Entonces cásate conmigo, Sere, porque yo también te amo, corazón".

Serena sonrió ampliamente, doblándose hacia adelante para besarlo en los labios. "Empezaba a pensar que nunca me lo pedirías".

"No quiero que vuelvas a Atlanta", dijo con acento dominante, mientras sus ojos buscaban los de ella. "Ni ahora, ni nunca".

"Lo sé. No me iré".

Él gruñó arrogante. Era toda la conversación inteligente que un hombre muy caliente podía mantener de una vez. Especialmente cuando dicho hombre estaba enterrado hasta el fondo dentro de la mujer de sus sueños.

Con un sólo y fluido movimiento, se paró, envolviéndola con sus brazos, sus cuerpos aún unidos, y la llevó hasta la cama. Subiéndose sobre ella, detuvo sus acciones amatorias lo suficiente como para gruñir una última orden. "No más pastillas anticonceptivas".

"¿Quieres que tenga un hijo tuyo?", susurró ella.

Él sólo gruñó en respuesta.

Serena rió nerviosamente, tomándolo como un sí. Abrió bien las piernas, dándole fácil acceso a la carne que necesitaba. Darién la penetró profundamente, gimiendo al volver a entrar en ella, y la montó hasta que los dos perdieron la consciencia.


	31. EPIOLOGO FINAL LA OBSECION

**Epílogo**

**Cinco años después**

Darién se paró en la cima del monte Cairn Gorm en la luz púrpura de la mañana, reflexionando sobre la gloriosa vida que llevaba. Cinco años de matrimonio con la mujer que amaba, carreras exitosas para ambos, dos preciosas hijas, y ahora Serena le dijo que estaban esperando su tercer hijo que haría su aparición en este mundo cerca de Navidad.

La vida había sido decididamente buena con ellos, los había bendecido, y por suerte daba toda la impresión de que seguiría haciéndolo. Aún sus amigos habían encontrado la suerte. La mejor amiga de Serena, Amy, y el mejor amigo de Darién , Andrew, se enamoraron y se casaron unas semanas después de conocerse. Amy había retenido la tenencia de Lita, Andrew y ella habían tenido otro hijo juntos, y su elegante departamento de familia de cuatro estaba a cinco minutos a pie del de los Chiba.

La mirada de Darién vagó de la vista bajo la montaña hasta donde yacía el cuerpo desnudo de su durmiente esposa. Sonrió lentamente, pensando para sí que la vida estaba llena de mordaces ironías. Si alguien le hubiera dicho una semana o incluso un día antes de conocer a Serena que cinco años después estaría parado desnudo en la cima de una montaña escocesa celebrando su quinto aniversario de casados con la mujer más sensual que había visto en su vida, le hubiera dicho que estaba loco. Pero eso fue lo que pasó realmente.

Darién volvió donde dormía su mujer y se arrodilló a su lado. Sus ojos se arrugaron en los rincones cuando ella se despertó lentamente y se estiró hasta alcanzarlo, queriendo que sea parte de ella.

Se le subió encima, enterrándose en su calidez, sabiendo que no pasaría un día en el que no le agradeciera al destino por traerle a Serena.

Darién era, después de todo, un hombre de lo más sensato.

Fin


	32. DESAPARECIDO ARGUMENTO

**Desparecido**

**Argumento:**

Serena Tsukino conduce a través de los montes Apalaches y hacia su nueva vida. Ella tenía grandes planes para comenzar fresca después de su divorcio, que incluía ubicarse en un pueblo nuevo. Un tráiler volcado en la autopista de Virginia del Oeste hace que Serena use un desvío de ruta por un tiempo a través de un área rural remota alta en los montes…Una ruta de desvío de la que ella desaparecerá sin dejar rastro.


	33. DESAPARECIDO 1

**Capítulo 1**

Ella daría cualquier cosa por un café. Una jarra enorme, llena hasta el borde, con el más rico, más caliente, más oscuro elixir colombiano que haya agraciado una taza de café alguna vez hubiera parecido un regalo de los dioses en este momento. Pero en este punto, pensó tristemente, aún una taza a medio llenar de Dixie, que sabía más a agua que a granos, habría sido suficiente para hacerle dar piruetas de alegría.

Serena Tsukino suspiró mientras su camioneta roja subía plácidamente otra ruta de montaña, nevada y serpenteante. Había estado siguiendo esa ruta temporaria por más de una hora, y comenzaba a preocuparse de que alguien se hubiera olvidado de poner el muy necesario cartel que habría prevenido que siguiera la dirección equivocada.

Un semirremolque había colisionado en la autopista alrededor de una hora antes de que ella la tomara, dejando los carriles intransitables. La policía presentó rápidamente un desvío temporal por un terreno montañoso, desviando el tráfico por un pequeño pueblo minero en las tierras remotas de Virginia del Oeste. No es que hubiera demasiado tráfico para desviar a las once de la noche de un martes en un área rural escasamente poblada. Realmente, Serena todavía no se había cruzado con otro par de faros.

Por primera vez, desde que comenzó la pequeña travesía por esa ruta inusual, empezó a tener una sensación de alarma. Estaba totalmente oscuro afuera, no había más que las luces altas de la camioneta para romper la desapacible oscuridad. Cuanto más conducía por el empinado terreno, más espesos se ponían los bosques invernales a cada lado de la pequeña ruta. Era escalofriante aquí afuera, pensó, y se le pararon los pequeños pelos de la nuca. Oscuro, remoto y escalofriante.

No pertenecía a ese lugar, lo sabía. Serena se sintió –y estaba– fuera de su ambiente natural. Para una chica de ciudad de las llanuras de Clearwater, Florida, aun algo tan simple como manejar por la autopista le ponía los nervios de punta. Las montañas nevadas por las que pasaba la autopista eran las más empinadas que había visto. A esa altitud, los vientos eran duros durante los meses de invierno, y golpeaban contra la camioneta haciéndole sentir que iba a salir volando y caería del acantilado en cualquier momento. Se sentía menos protegida de los elementos naturales de lo que se hubiera sentido conduciendo una lata con cuatro ruedas pegadas con cola.

La autopista había sido lo suficientemente mala. Conducir por el extraño caminito serpenteante enclavado en algún lugar de los Montes Apalaches era mil veces peor.

Serena respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, diciéndose a sí misma que no debía asustarse. Así que estaba oscuro afuera. Así que el viento bramaba como un demonio de una película de clase B. Así que el camino de ripio se había vuelto barro y nieve derretida hacía quince minutos…

"Genial", murmuró en voz baja. "Esto es simplemente genial".

Se dio cuenta de que tenía que dar la vuelta y seguir el camino sinuoso para el otro lado hasta llegar a alguna forma de civilización, pero no había precisamente ningún lugar para girar. Podía detenerse en el medio de la "ruta", supuso, y tratar de dar la vuelta, pero con su suerte finalmente divisaría a otro vehículo mientras intentaba llevar a cabo la proeza, que saldría de la nada y embestiría el costado de su auto nuevo.

Al principio, dio por sentado que estaba siguiendo el desvío correctamente, pero no podía recordar la última vez que vio un cartel indicador. Peor aún, había girado varias veces en la última hora y ahora no estaba del todo segura de poder encontrar el camino de vuelta en la mitad de la noche. Especialmente, cuando consideró que la nevada había sido leve pero constante, así que las huellas de la camioneta probablemente ya estaban cubiertas.

Qué manera más irónica de comenzar su nueva vida, pensó Serena, frunciendo el ceño. Los treinta y cuatro se suponía que serían la edad en que haría que la vida sucedería en lugar de esperar que venga a ella. Podía diseñar bases de datos desde cualquier lugar, pero como su cliente más importante estaba en la ciudad capital de Charleston, Virginia del Oeste, decidió mudarse, después de divorciarse de Seiya, e instalarse en la soñolienta casa sureña sobre el río, donde las cuatro estaciones estaban bien diferenciadas.

Parecía casi idílico en comparación con el departamento sobre la playa, húmedo y siempre caliente, lleno de malos recuerdos, que había dejado un día atrás. Y aún podía ser idílico, si solamente pudiera encontrar el camino de vuelta a la ruta conocida.

La mirada de Serena se dirigió distraída hacia el medidor de combustible. Su corazón se aceleró al ver que tenía menos de un octavo del tanque. _¡Genial!_ _Esto es simplemente genial._ Exhaló, mientras esa sensación de alarma crecía a pasos agigantados.

Estaba totalmente oscuro afuera, el viento bramaba ferozmente, estaba conduciendo por un camino con barro y nieve derretida que llevaba Dios sabe dónde, estaba nevando más fuerte, y ahora la camioneta andaba con los gases del combustible que quedaba. Se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan aterrorizada.

Serena se aferró al volante con tanta firmeza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y sus ojos azul cielo se agrandaron cuando el angosto camino que estaba transitando se volvía imposiblemente angosto. "Mierda", murmuró, decidiendo que ya era más que tiempo de dar la vuelta. El bosque cubierto de nieve a cada lado del diminuto camino se estaba volviendo más espeso… y de alguna manera, mucho más intimidante.

Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior; gotas de transpiración brotaban de su frente. Se acomodó distraídamente un mechón rebelde de cabello rubio oro detrás de la oreja mientras sus cavilaciones se tornaban desagradables. Ridículo como sonaba, incluso a ella misma, tenía miedo de detener la camioneta lo suficiente como para darle la vuelta. Detenerse implicaba vulnerabilidad, dejándola desnuda ante un ataque externo, aun si se detenía por unos pocos segundos.

Serena exhaló, desviando la atención de esos pensamientos dramáticos. "Has mirado demasiadas películas de terror, nena", susurró mientras levantaba el pie del acelerador y frenaba lentamente. No había visto otro vehículo, mucho menos otra persona, por millas, por más de una hora ya. La posibilidad de que algún psicópata suelto la atrapara mientras daba marcha atrás en un vehículo con las puertas trabadas era nula.

La camioneta se detuvo, la falta de movimiento acentuaba el sonido del viento invernal de los Apalaches, que bramaba afuera de la barricada de las ventanas. Se dijo a sí misma que debía ignorarlo, olvidarse de que estaba sola en medio del bosque sobre la cima de una montaña en plena noche, y concentrarse en salir de allí de una buena vez.

Retrocedió lo suficiente como para dar vuelta el vehículo, y se quedó sin aliento cuando su visión periférica se topó con una especie de movimiento. Su respiración se detuvo inmediatamente. Parpadeó y volvió a mirar, incrédula.

"Maldición, maldición, maldición", murmuró mientras seguía dando vuelta la camioneta. Rogó que estuviera imaginando cosas, porque no vio nada ni nadie al mirar por segunda vez. _¡Simplemente sal de aquí!_, se dijo a sí misma mientras el vehículo se enderezaba y ella pisaba el acelerador. _¡Ahora!_

Serena pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo, sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban exageradamente cuando apretaba de golpe el pedal. Probablemente, no fue el reflejo más rápido que tuvo alguna vez, ya que la camioneta patinó de inmediato. Una mezcla de barro y hielo derretido voló hacia todos los lados, golpeando con fuerza el parabrisas y haciendo que su corazón golpee como si fuera una roca en su pecho.

Otro movimiento hacia la izquierda…

Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar que había visto algo cuando la sombra de un hombre de gran tamaño apareció como de la nada. Gritó mientras clavaba los frenos y viraba rápidamente hacia la derecha para no llevarlo por delante, luego volvió a gritar cuando por un momento perdió el control de la camioneta e hizo un trompo.

Temblando como una hoja, trató de recuperarse del trompo, pero era demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes cuando el vehículo patinó fuera del camino y se dirigió directamente hacia el tronco de un grueso roble. Incapaz de hacer nada más que enmudecer del susto, miró con estupor y desconcierto cómo su vehículo nuevo color cereza colisionaba contra un fuerte roble, haciendo pedazos todo el frente y quemando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Desesperada, giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver si el hombre todavía estaba por ahí, o si se lo había imaginado completamente.

El airbag automático en la columna de dirección se activó, y, un segundo después, el dispositivo salvavidas la golpeó en un costado de la cabeza y casi la mata. Boqueó cuando la embistió, y sus ojos se le fueron para atrás.

_Por favor no dejes que me desmaye,_ pensó aterrorizada mientras la sombra de un hombre de gran tamaño y muy real emergía del bosque. _Ay, Dios –ay, por favor– me debo haber golpeado la cabeza…_

Serena comenzó a perder la visión en el preciso momento en que la figura del extraño aparecía frente al faro que le quedó sano y comenzaba a caminar firmemente hacia su camioneta. Era enorme –medía al menos un pie más que los cinco pies de altura de ella– y llevaba puesto una especie de traje de faena de una pieza. Su cara era sombría; su penetrante mirada, intensa.

Mientras se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos, consideró la posibilidad de que quizás el extraño era un mecánico. Los mecánicos suelen usar ese tipo de overoles azules. Quizás hasta podría ayudarle a arreglar la camioneta.

Su mirada desfalleciente se desvió rápidamente hacia las manos cubiertas de venas del extraño. Hirvió de histeria cuando vio que sus manos estaban encadenadas. Y pensó, mientras una sensación helada de horror atravesaba su cuerpo, que sus tobillos también lo estaban…

El corazón de Serena latía con violencia en su pecho, aun mientras se deslizaba hacia el vacío de la inconsciencia. Era un preso que se había escapado, gritaba en su mente, mientras estaba inevitablemente a punto de desmayarse. Ay, Dios…

_Ay, por favor_, pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban irrevocablemente, _¡por favor, que alguien me ayude!_


	34. DESAPARECIDO 2

**Capítulo 2**

Serena gimió suavemente al tratar de abrir sus pesados párpados. Arrugó la cara cuando un dolor fuerte y constante le atravesó el lado derecho del cerebro. Gimió, levantando la mano instintivamente para cubrir el área lastimada.

Lentamente, comenzó a tomar conciencia de los hechos que se sucedieron antes de registrar el dolor. El divorcio de Seiya luego de que se acostó con varias mujeres distintas, cuando juntó sus cosas y se mudó a Charleston, el desvío de la autopista, el miedo que sintió al estar en el medio de la nada sola…

La camioneta que patinó. El choque contra el árbol. El airbag que se activó…

El extraño.

Se paralizó. El extraño. El hombre de gran tamaño que llevaba puesto lo que ahora comprendía que era un uniforme de prisión.

Ay, maldición, ¿dónde estaba ahora? ¿Estaría allí? ¿Él la habría llevado a alguna parte? ¿O estaría aún en la camioneta, abandonada en el medio de un paisaje invernal de montaña, con un vehículo destruido y heridas internas como únicas armas para defenderse? Mientras su vientre se apretaba y se anudaba, deseó fervientemente que la última opción fuera cierta. Tenía un teléfono celular, recordó. En algún lugar de su nuevo y destruido bebé había un medio para llamar por ayuda.

Serena trató de abrir los ojos una vez más, cuando un sonido extraño y cercano le hizo arrugar la frente El ruido constante era extraño, pero a la vez, desconcertantemente familiar. Aunque no podía ubicarlo, se dio cuenta de que debía poder hacerlo.

Árboles. Por alguna razón el sonido chirriante le trajo árboles a la mente. ¿Pero qué de ellos? ¿Árboles que estaban talando, quizás? No, pensó, no era eso. Árboles que…

Árboles que estaban serruchando. Eso es lo que le vino a la mente. Árboles que estaban serruchando…

Su respiración se detuvo.

Un serrucho, lo que escuchaba era un serrucho.

Tragó pesadamente, pudiendo aventurar la atinada suposición de que muy probablemente no fuera un árbol lo que se estaba serruchando. Muy probablemente era metal, el metal de dos grilletes que recordaba con creciente conciencia y claridad.

_¡Ay, Dios!, pensó Serena, con el corazón latiendo como loco en su pecho, Tengo que abrir los ojos y largarme de aquí. ¡Largarme de aquí antes que termine de sacarse esos grilletes y yo no pueda correr más rápido que él!_

"Me preguntaba cuándo despertarías", murmuró una voz masculina. El ruido de metal golpeando contra un piso de madera estrelló inmediatamente todas sus esperanzas de correr más rápido que él. Se había sacado los grilletes. "Ya podrías abrir los ojos. Sé que estás despierta".

El nudo en su vientre se hizo más tirante. Sus senos subían y bajaban con su respiración dificultosa. No quería abrir los ojos. Ay, cielos, ver al dueño de la voz baja pero dominante haría parecer demasiado real a esta pesadilla.

_Pero es real. Es real y mejor que te hagas cargo. Piensa en una forma de escapar de él, Serena. ¡Por una vez en tus patéticos treinta y cuatro años, usa tu maldito cerebro!_

Desafortunadamente, su cerebro y su sistema nervioso estaban sintiendo las afecciones de demasiada realidad. La realidad era que la habían secuestrado; no había forma de que un convicto en fuga la deje ir así como así. La realidad también dictaba que el extraño no estuvo preso por un crimen menor como una infracción de tránsito. Nadie se molestaría en escapar de la cárcel si su falta fuera menor y tuviera derecho a la libertad condicional en unos pocos meses.

Su respiración se volvió más pesada al analizar las posibilidades. Sólo podía esperar que fuera un delito administrativo, aunque fuera uno serio. La idea de ser secuestrada por un malversador de fondos era mucho más digerible que muchas otras situaciones que le machacaban la cabeza.

Incendio provocado. Tráfico de drogas. Asesinato…

El ruido de pasos que se acercaban la dejó sin aliento. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron rápidamente y chocaron con otros zafiros, intensos y horrorosamente familiares. Ella se paralizó.

"Ay, Dios mío", susurró Serena, sus ojos redondos como lunas llenas. Ella conocía esa cara, aun cubierta de una barba incipiente como estaba. Todos en Florida conocían esa cara. El estado entero la vio plasmada en todos los noticieros. ¿Pero qué hacía aquí un fugitivo buscado que era conocido por acechar a su presa por el límite entre Florida y Georgia, a millas y millas, en Virginia del Oeste?

El extraño que asomaba amenazadoramente sobre ella, el que se veía más siniestro a cada minuto, no era ningún extraño. No exactamente. Lo reconoció sin problemas. Hasta sabía su nombre.

"Usted es Darién Chiba", susurró, con la voz que se le atoraba en el fondo de la garganta. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta, tan pronto como las palabras salieron trastabillando de su boca, que hubiera sido más atinado simular que no tenía idea de quién era.

Esos ojos suyos, intensos y sombríos, pasaron por su cara, luego bajaron hacia su pecho jadeante. De repente recordó por qué era que lo habían condenado, por qué lo estaban buscando. No era por malversación de fondos, o tráfico de drogas, o incluso asesinato, aunque todos parecían delitos preferibles en ese momento.

El hombre enorme y musculoso que ahora tenía todo el poder sobre ella era lo que la policía de Florida llamaba un predador sexual, pensó Serena aterrorizada, sintiéndose como si fuera a desmayarse por segunda vez. Era un violador serial, sádico…

Su cabeza color oro apareció lentamente. Una cicatriz angulosa que zigzagueaba por el costado derecho de su quijada se hizo visible. Esta cicatriz era básicamente lo que terminó condenándolo en primer lugar. No muchos hombres pueden alegar tener una similar. Se parecía a un rayo imperfecto.

El corte rapado de su cabello le daba un aspecto rígido, impiadoso. El tatuaje de serpiente que rodeaba su brazo cubierto de venas le agregaba un toque más amenazador a toda la situación. Era alto, muy musculoso, y de aspecto severo.

Su mirada indescifrable rastrilló sus senos nuevamente antes de pasar rápidamente a su cara otra vez.

Ay, Dios, pensó Serena, con la respiración tan pesada que ya sabía que estaba cerca del desmayo. Su peor pesadilla se había vuelto escalofriantemente real. Había sido secuestrada, no tenía dudas, desaparecida sin rastro alguno para el mundo exterior. Nunca se iría de aquí sin ser tocada, quizás ni siquiera viva.

Darién Chiba era un violador serial de un pie y probablemente ciento cincuenta libras más que Serena. Era un violador serial que no pudo tocar una mujer en más de cinco años; no hasta ahora, no hasta que se escapó.

La mirada horrorizada de Serena chocó con la temible mirada de él. Recordó el más reciente informe del noticiero que vio sobre él, el que afirmaba que sus dos últimas víctimas habían sido encontradas acuchilladas brutalmente y abandonadas a su muerte.

Era un asesino también. Un violador y un asesino. La ironía de que iba a morir porque alguien dejó de poner carteles que señalizaran el desvío con precisión no se le pasó por alto.

"¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?", susurró.


	35. DESAPARECIDO 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una de sus cejas se levantó lentamente mientras la miraba fijamente a la cara. "No lo he decidido", murmuró. "Te lo haré saber cuando lo haga". Dio media vuelta y caminó al otro lado de lo que ella ahora reconocía como una especie de cabaña de troncos.

Serena cerró brevemente los ojos, lo suficiente como para respirar hondo en un esfuerzo por no desmayarse nuevamente. Darién Chiba, pensó, mientras la bilis le subía por la garganta. Allá en Florida era considerado más infame que Ted Bundy, y más despiadado también. Ted Bundy, el hombre que el estado ejecutó en la silla eléctrica hace años, supuestamente dejaba a sus víctimas inconscientes enseguida, y esperaba hasta que estuvieran muertas para hacerles cosas espantosas. Según los rumores, Darién Chiba les hacía todo eso a sus presas mientras aún vivían… y eran concientes de lo que les estaba haciendo.

La ráfaga de adrenalina que experimentó inicialmente al reconocerlo se esfumó, dejándola entumecida y helada hasta los huesos. Sus dientes empezaron a castañetear mientras observaba la cabaña a su alrededor, buscando posibles rutas de escape. Sólo había una… la puerta de entrada. De alguna manera, darse cuenta de eso la hizo sentir más desesperanzada aún, más hundida y deprimida.

La cabaña de troncos era pequeña, muy pequeña. Consistía en una única habitación dividida en tres ambientes distintos. Pegado a la estufa a leña estaba el dormitorio, que equivalía a la cama, sobre la que la habían recostado, y una nudosa cómoda de pino. Del lado más "alejado" de la cabaña, donde estaba parado Darién Chiba ahora, estaba la cocina. La conformaban una hornalla diminuta, una pequeña y nudosa mesa de pino, y dos aparadores. Y, finalmente, había un baño en el centro. No ostentaba más que un inodoro.

Dios santo del cielo, se dijo a sí misma, no podía morir aquí, mientras sus dientes castañeteaban como locos. Aquí no.Por favor, aquí no.

Serena se irguió en la cama, mientras los cobertores de pluma de ganso en los que la habían envuelto se amontonaban alrededor de su cintura. Sus senos quedaron a la vista en el helado cuarto, sus pezones color rosa oscuro sobresalían como dagas por el frío. Se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, luego se quedó sin aliento nuevamente al sentir un punzante dolor que le atravesaba el cráneo. Gritó mientras caía de espaldas sobre la cama; el latido de su cabeza era demasiado insoportable como para ponerse a pensar en lo que implicaba el hecho que sus senos desnudos estuvieran en exhibición.

"Deja de sacudirte", gruñó una voz masculina en un tono bajo. Sintió que la cama se hundía levemente y supo que él se había sentado a su lado. "El airbag te pegó fuerte en la cabeza. Debe haber causado que algo en la camioneta te haga un corte en allí, además. Sacudirla de esa manera no ayuda mucho".

Serena no podría haber abierto los ojos, aun si su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Toda su cara estaba arrugada en una máscara congelada de dolor, el interminable golpeteo en su cabeza era como una migraña amplificada mil veces. "Du-duele", jadeó, agarrándose la cabeza. "A-ayúdeme… duele".

"Shh, bueno, cálmate. Te estas sobreexcitando", dijo suavemente, con un notorio y arrastrado acento sureño.

Estaba sobreexcitada por muchas razones. El dolor era sólo una de ellas. La más importante era la pregunta de cuánto más dolor debería soportar, sólo que la próxima vez vendría de mano del gigantesco hombre. Afortunadamente, el dolor que estaba experimentando en ese momento era demasiado intenso como para ponerse a pensar en alguna de las atroces posibilidades.

El le agarró la mano y la separó con fuerza de la herida. Darién Chiba, pensó ella… ¡Darién Chiba! Esto era como despertarse y encontrar a Aníbal Lecter inclinado sobre ti con un cuchillo para cortar carne y una botella de Chianti.

"Si sigues tocándola, tendré que atarte", murmuró, haciendo que su cuerpo se paralice por primera vez. "He atravesado muchas dificultades para que esta herida se cure –cinco días de molestias, de hecho– y no dejaré que arruines los resultados".

Serena se preguntó, histérica, si la estaba curando sólo para poder divertirse volviendo a cortarla en pedacitos, pero, atinadamente, se guardó el comentario. "Lo siento", susurró, agitando los párpados por un instante. Trató de enfocar su cara, pero no pudo. El dolor le había nublado la visión. Todo lo que pudo registrar fueron esos ojos zafiros y penetrantes clavándole la mirada. "Perdón", masculló, cerrando los ojos una vez más.

"Sólo mantén los ojos cerrados", dijo con voz apagada y cavernosa. "Voy a tratar de conseguirte más sopa después de que descanses un poco".

Sus palabras activaron un recuerdo distante en Serena, ¿una escena retrospectiva de los cinco días que había pasado inconsciente, quizás? Pequeñas impresiones, raídos destellos de consciencia.

Unas fuertes manos que la levantaban. Caldo de carne caliente bajando por su garganta. La sensación de un trozo de tela fresco apretando contra su cabeza seguida del penetrante olor a ungüento. Una respiración cálida susurrando palabras reconfortantes en su oído. Una lengua áspera enrollándose en uno de sus duros pezones.

Serena lloriqueó silenciosamente mientras caía en un pesado e inevitable sueño. Deseaba haber imaginado la última parte, y que Darién Chiba no tuviera ningún interés en ella como mujer, o fundamentalmente, como potencial presa. Podría haber jurado que le gustaban las morenas. Pero por otra parte, quizás el período de abstinencia de víctimas de cinco años lo había vuelto menos selectivo. Rogó que ese no fuera el caso.

"Duérmete", murmuró su captor, mientras sus manos caían hacia los cobertores amontonados bajo su ombligo. Las estiró lentamente sobre su cuerpo, mientras los callos de sus dedos le generaban piel de gallina cuando rozaban su piel desnuda. "Y dicho sea de paso, prefiero las rubias".

Serena habría boqueado si hubiera tenido la energía suficiente, pero como no la tenía, tuvo que conformarse con encogerse mentalmente. No tuvo la intención de decir eso sobre sus víctimas anteriores en voz alta, sólo quiso pensarlo.

El último destello de consciencia que recuerda, antes de que la venza un profundo y pacífico sueño, fue la impresión de que la envolvían con cobertores para darle calor…

Y que la yema de un pulgar rozaba ligeramente uno de sus prominentes pezones antes de que los cobertores la cubrieran hasta el cuello.

Cuando Serena se despertó de nuevo, fue con la sensación del caldo caliente cayendo ligeramente por su garganta. Sus párpados se agitaron tentativamente, parpadeando para deshacerse del atontamiento.

Él aún estaba allí, pensó al abrir los ojos. Darién Chiba era muy real, y estaba realmente allí.

La mirada de Serena chocó con la de él. El corazón comenzó a golpear en su pecho. Él no dijo nada que diera respuesta a su ansiedad, sólo le mantuvo la mirada por un momento antes de volver a mirar su boca y seguir alimentándola.

Así pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos. Sin palabras. Sin sustos. Nada alarmante. Sólo el captor alimentando a su prisionera con líquido como si fuera un pichón indefenso, y la prisionera estudiando cuidadosamente los sombríos rasgos del hombre que, por razones desconocidas, le había salvado la vida.

Era difícil de creer. Era difícil de entender que un hombre para el que matar y torturar era su razón de ser en la vida le demostrara una amabilidad y una gentileza tan grandes. Al menos, por ahora.

Su mirada oscura se paseaba nerviosamente por su cara, por la cicatriz que desfiguraba su cara; luego, hacia abajo, hasta sus manos y brazos cubiertos de venas. Era un hombre fuerte, muy fuerte y muy musculoso, pensó mientras observaba el tatuaje de la serpiente que rodeaba su brazo. Por otra parte, debía ser fuerte como para que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin que lo recapturen las autoridades. Especialmente, teniendo en cuenta que estuvo encadenado hasta que ella se despertó la última vez… no importa cuánto tiempo atrás haya sido.

Darién Chiba se las había arreglado para escapar de su custodia, cubrir el difícil tramo entre Stark, Florida, cerca de la frontera con Georgia, hasta Virginia del Oeste, llevar el cuerpo de Serena hasta donde fuera que estaban escondidos ahora, alimentarla y curar sus heridas; todo eso estando encadenado. Eso requería más paciencia sobrehumana, perseverancia, astucia, y fortaleza de lo que estaba preparada para reconocerle.

Serena mantuvo la boca abierta, el cálido líquido se sentía bien bajando por su dolorida garganta, mientras levantaba lentamente la mirada hasta su cara. Recordó haber leído una novela policial basada en hechos reales algunos años atrás, que describía el aspecto ordinario que tenía el criminal sexual promedio. Tendía a ser muy poco distinguible, incluso a veces guapo; no tenía para nada esa apariencia monstruosa que uno esperaría.

Eso era cierto en el caso de Ted Bundy. Ted Bundy era espectacularmente guapo, con unos ojos conmovedores y una sonrisa extravagante. Darién Chiba llamaba aún más la atención, de una forma más rústica y masculina. Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde exactamente salió todo mal. ¿Habría sido su captor un sádico desde la niñez? ¿Habría nacido malvado, o se habría vuelto así?

También se encontró preguntándose qué edad tendría, incapaz de recordar ese detalle en particular. Podría haber jurado que los noticieros dijeron que tenía cuarenta, pero se veía como de treinta y cinco. Por otra parte, las arrugas en los rincones de los ojos denotaban madurez.

No es que realmente importara. Con treinta y cinco o cuarenta años, Darién Chiba seguía teniendo el control de la situación. Y de ella. Por ahora.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", le preguntó con voz cavernosa, mientras su mirada buscaba la de ella.

Ella tragó. "Mejor", respondió en voz baja. Sus ojos se agrandaron levemente. "¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuántos días han pasado?".

Él se puso de pie, y los resortes de la cama crujieron ante la pérdida de peso. "Una semana", le informó él mientras caminaba con largos pasos hasta el otro lado de la cabaña, en dirección a la cocina. Los músculos de su espalda se abultaban contra el overol un poco ajustado que llevaba puesto. "La primera vez que te despertaste, habían pasado cinco días. Dormiste dos más":

Una semana.

Serena se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, y los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron. Seguramente, su madre habría notificado su desaparición hace seis días, pero todavía no la habían rescatado. Quizás nunca la rescatarían. Si la policía fuese inteligente, la buscaría en la zona donde pusieron el desvío de la autopista. Pero, por otra parte, ella había conducido durante una hora aproximadamente, alejándose de esa ruta temporaria antes de chocar contra el roble. Y sólo Dios sabe dónde se encontraba ahora. Su captor no había respondido esa pregunta aún. De alguna manera, admitió nerviosamente, dudaba de que alguna vez lo hiciera.

"Me preguntaba…".

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró por sobre su hombro. Su cabello había crecido un poco desde que se despertó la última vez. No mucho, un poco. El corte rapado se veía un poco más tupido. Sin embargo, su cara era aún tan sombría e impasible como siempre. Al comprender esto, el corazón le latió más rápido por la ansiedad.

La boca de Serena se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, pero no le salía nada. Hacía lo posible por calmarse, pero no estaba saliendo bien. "Yo… yo… ".

"¿Sí?".

Él parecía estar un poco impaciente ahora. O enojado. Dios santo, lo último que quería era hacerlo enojar. Mientras reprimía firmemente su miedo más primitivo, hizo su pregunta sin pensar, antes de que la valentía la abandonara como para preguntar una vez más. "¿Ha decidido qué hacer conmigo?".

Su captor se detuvo donde estaba parado, frente al diminuto fregadero. La miró fijamente por un largo rato, rastrillándola toda, antes de pasar a mirar la pequeña ventana frente a él. "Sí", dijo suavemente con su acento arrastrado, "ya lo he decidido".

Ay, maldición, pensó ella, mientras la respiración se le volvía dificultosa. Casi deseó no haber preguntado. Eso era todo. El momento en el que se resumían sus últimos siete días de recuperación. Su decisión final. "¿Me dirá de qué se trata?", preguntó ella.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron lentamente cuando Darién Chiba comenzó a quitarse el overol. La adrenalina comenzó a bombear como de una represa rota, empeorando con cada pulgada de piel desnuda y duro músculo que se le revelaba. Primero su espalda, una espalda ancha y bien contorneada, con un tatuaje de marcas tribales celtas. Luego sus brazos, brazos fuertes y cubiertos de venas que parecían tener el poder de matarla sin siquiera esforzarse. Luego sus calzoncillos, de algodón y, sin duda alguna, provistos por la cárcel.

Su frente comenzó a transpirar al ver a su captor salir de su overol hasta qudarse sólamente en esos calzoncillos blancos. Sus piernas eran tan poderosas como todo lo demás en él, notó histéricamente.

"He decidido quedarme contigo", murmuró, aún dándole la espalda. Hizo una pausa llena de suspenso, luego se dio vuelta lentamente. "Por ahora".

Con la respiración entrecortada, ella se sentó rápidamente, sin importarle que sus senos estuvieran desnudos. Comprendió que iba a violarla, y sus ojos se agrandaron con terror. Violarla y luego matarla cuando se aburriera de ella.

"Quiero vivir", dijo en voz baja, con el pecho subiendo y bajando dramáticamente, y los pezones ahora duros por demasiada adrenalina, y no por el frío.

Las cejas del hombre se levantaron. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero lo que fuera que estaba por decir, se le olvidó al descubrir sus senos. Los párpados se le cayeron, el pene comenzó a hincharse contra los calzoncillos.

Serena le siguió la corriente. Estaba histérica. Casi fuera de sí del miedo y la emoción. Era fácil imaginar cuán heroicamente se comportaría uno si la situación no le estuviera sucediendo, una cuestión completamente distinta que si le estaba sucediendo en verdad. "Yo… yo haré lo que usted diga", imploró. "Por favor, yo…yo sé que puedo satisfacerlo", dijo temblorosa.

Se forzó a sí misma y le sonrió nerviosamente, lanzó los cobertores que la cubrían, y abrió bien las piernas para él mientras giraba su cuerpo para enfrentarlo. Su corazón golpeaba tan fuerte que sintió que estaba lista para desmayarse otra vez más. La reconfortó darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo muy duro al mirarle la expuesta vulva.

Lo que le daba más esperanzas era que él prefería a sus presas vivas. Necesitaba ganar tiempo. De alguna manera, podría escapar antes de que la matara, se prometió a sí misma fervientemente.

"Ya ve", dijo nerviosamente y en voz baja. "No… no voy a resistirme".

Él le frunció el ceño. Apretó la quijada. "Mire, señora…".

"¡Ay, por favor!". Serena gritó mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente. Al hacerlo, se mareó y le dio un poco de nauseas, pero se recuperó rápidamente. No tenía idea de qué había hecho mal, pero admitió que la mente de un inadaptado social no era precisamente normal. Necesitaba hacerle ver las cosas desde su punto de vista, pensó histérica.

Sin saber qué más hacer, cayó de rodillas ante él, le bajó frenéticamente los calzoncillos, y envolvió su largo y grueso pene con las manos. "Puedo aprender a complacerlo", dijo en voz baja. "Si me diera una oportunidad…". Dejo de parlotear lo suficiente para pasarle la lengua por la cabeza de la verga. Él emitió un pequeño silbido, mientras se le anudaban los músculos del estómago. Un buen signo, se aseguró a sí misma frenéticamente. "Puedo intentar mantenerlo muy satisfecho", reiteró temblorosa.

"Escucha", gruñó su captor. "Yo voy a decidir…".

Ella se llevó sus apretadas pelotas a la boca, con la esperanza de que escucharlo contener la respiración significara algo bueno. Se las chupó como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era realmente así, mientras sus manos masturbaban su enorme cañón, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

"Mierda", masculló él con voz ronca.

Ella notó que su respiración se volvía dificultosa. A él le gustaba cómo le chupaba las bolas y lo masturbaba. Una oleada de esperanza la invadió al soltar sus bolas y llevarse su verga a la boca sin dudar un instante. Inmediatamente, lo mamó hasta que le llegó a la garganta, chupando hasta meterla entera y sacarla una vez más, una y otra vez.

Él comenzó a gemir. Enredó los dedos entre su cabello. La esperanza crecía a pasos agigantados.

"Más rápido", dijo con voz profunda.

Serena chupó más rápido. Chupaba como si no hubiera un mañana, sólo pensaba en complacerlo. Subía y bajaba la cabeza frenéticamente mientras lo mamaba repetidamente hasta el fondo. Los dedos del hombre se aferraron de su cabello largo y oscuro mientras gemía y gruñía.

Cuando la quijada comenzó a dolerle, simplemente, lo ignoró. Lo llevó más profundo en su garganta en cambio, chupando su verga más rápido y con más intensidad. Tenía que olvidarse del dolor. Tenía que probarle que sus deseos estaban primero para ella. Era la única manera de ganar su confianza, razonó. Era la única manera de ganar tiempo.

"Justo así", dijo su captor entre dientes. Acarició ambos lados de su cara con sus dedos callosos, y lanzó sus caderas hacia ella, como cogiendo su boca. Gimió largo y fuerte mientras bombeaba en su cara. "La puta –ay mierda– me acabo".

La repentina contracción de todo su cuerpo subrayó sus palabras. Se aferró a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de ella mientras su verga embestía y salía de sus labios succionadores. Se acabó con un fuerte gruñido; su cuerpo se estremecía mientras le eyaculaba su leche tibia en la boca.

Serena se la bebió toda, cuidadosa de no dejar ni una gotita salada. No tenía idea si rechazar su leche lo enojaría, por lo tanto, la idea de no tragársela ni se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Aun cuando ya había vaciado todo su semen y su dificultosa respiración se comenzaba a estabilizar, ella no dejaba de chupar del pequeño orificio en la cabeza de su verga. Esperó hasta que le empujó suavemente la cara alejándola de él para detenerse, luego observó con grandes ojos que él la ponía de pie para mirarla a la cara.

"Necesito dormir", dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Su cara sombría y seria se puso más dura que lo normal. "No he dormido durante días", dijo con voz rasposa.

Serena no estaba segura de cómo responder. "Vaya a dormir, entonces", susurró nerviosamente. Aclaró su garganta. "No intentaré escapar".

Darién le clavó los ojos por un largo rato, mientras se le normalizaba la respiración. "Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, pero no puedo confiar…".

"Ah, por favor, no lo haga", dijo Serena en voz baja. Se dio cuenta con horror y con histeria que nada bueno podía venir después de una oración semejante. "Yo… ¡ay, por Dios, le prometo que no intentaré huir! ¡Se lo prometo!".

"Sé que no lo harás", respondió él con tono firme mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta la cama. "Porque me aseguraré de que no lo hagas".

A Serena le empezó a subir la bilis lentamente por la garganta. Quería llorar, pero, perversamente, no le querían salir las lágrimas. "Por favor, no, señor… Señor Chiba. Yo… ¡ay, por favor!".

Él no respondió.

Para cuando llegó hasta la cama, a ella le castañeteaban los dientes y su cuerpo se sacudía. Miró al vacío sin pestañear, mientras la mente se separaba del cuerpo. Él dijo unas palabras que ella no escuchó. Serena no sentía nada. Estaba perdida en esta escena surrealista, sin poder creer que le estaba pasando a ella.

"¡Dije que me mires!". Darién dijo bruscamente, sacudiéndola del brazo. "¿Me escuchas? Dije que así estás bien".

Serena parpadeó. Las palabras "así estás bien" la trajeron de vuelta de alguna manera a la tierra, y a la cordura… al menos por un momento.

"Así estás bien", murmuró, con un tono un poco más amable. Sus intensos ojos zafiros rastrillaron su cara descolorida. "Sólo te puse esto en el cuello, es todo. Así no puedes escaparte". Levantó una cadena, mostrándole lo que le había hecho mientras su mente estaba en un lugar muy, muy lejano.

Serena parpadeó otra vez, comenzando a reconocer. Era una cadena, tal como él lo dijo, pensó, algo aliviada. Una cadena sujeta a…

Su manó se elevó, tocando su cuello. Arrugó el ceño.

Un collar de perro. Dios Santo, estaba desnuda y con un collar de perro. Una semana atrás, que le hicieran algo así la habría hecho berrear como un bebé. Hoy hizo que deje caer los hombros con alivio.

"Gracias, Sr. Chiba", dijo en voz baja, agachando la cabeza. Él no era el único cansado. Estas emociones extremas a las que estuvo expuesta constantemente fueron agotadoras.

"Mi nombre es Darién", murmuró pasándose una mano por la quijada cubierta de barba incipiente. "Y sé que el tuyo es Serena porque revisé tu bolso".

Ella levantó lentamente la cabeza. Lo observó desplomarse en la cama y desparramarse.

"Ven a dormir a mi lado", le instruyó su captor sin abrir los ojos". "El collar va a prevenir que te vayas, pero aún quiero que descanses".

Serena obedeció inmediatamente, a fin de no darle motivos para que se enoje con ella. Mientras trepaba bajo los cobertores al lado de Darién Chiba, el trasero desnudo apretando su igualmente descubierto pero fláccido pene, la mujer se encontró preguntándose por qué se preocuparía por su salud. Finalmente, decidió no cuestionar lo que supuestamente era su buena suerte.

Mientras estuviera viva, habría esperanza.


	36. DESAPARECIDO 4

**Capítulo 4**

Darién se despertó con la sensación de la boca de su prisionera chupándole su dura verga. Hizo una especie de silbido al despertarse por completo, y se le atoró la respiración en el fondo de la garganta cuando abrió los ojos y vio que la hermosa boca de Serena le estaba haciendo otra de sus desvergonzadas mamadas. El collar alrededor de su cuello aumentaba su excitación; su atracción por las imágenes de sumisión femenina era innegable y de larga data.

Se dio cuenta de por qué se la estaba chupando, por supuesto. No era estúpido ni fácil de engañar.

Su prisionera no quería morir. Estaba haciendo todo lo que se le ocurría para tratar de mantenerlo contento con ella, satisfecho con ella. Estaba haciendo lo imposible por anticipar sus necesidades aun antes de que las tuviera.

Era endemoniadamente buena para eso. Se perdió en su calentura, su capacidad de pensamiento era equivalente a la de un cavernícola caliente. No había estado con una mujer en mucho, mucho tiempo. Tanto que parecía una eternidad. Era difícil pensar en algo que no fuera Serena.

"¿Qué más haces, además de la cabeza?", murmuró Darién, con voz profunda. La miró fijo a través de los párpados pesados; su verga estaba más dura que lo que recordaba que estuvo jamás. "Apuesto a que tienes una conchita dulce y estrecha".

Ella levantó inmediatamente su oscura cabeza. Un cabello largo, brilloso, de color oro enmarcaba un rostro exóticamente sensual. Sus labios estaban un poco enrojecidos e hinchados, dando una pista de lo que habían estado haciendo allí abajo. Tenía pómulos altos, y una nariz pequeña. Pero su mejor rasgo, para él, eran sus ojos color azul cielo. Eran bien redondos, y le daban el aspecto de una inocente conejita.

Ella se humedeció los labios. "Yo… es estrecha, sí", susurró. "Mi vagina, quiero decir". Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Quieres sentirla?".

A Darién se le anudó la culpa en el estómago, haciendo que frunza el ceño, desluciendo su cara. Serena debe haber pensado que estaba enojado con ella, porque sus ojos se agrandaron y se levantó rápidamente, preparada para montarse en su falda.

Su verga estaba tan dura que le dolía. Su quijada estaba apretada, sus músculos contraídos. Quería entrar en su concha más de lo que quería respirar, pero…

"Serena", gruñó. "Yo…".

"Te prometo que es estrecha", dijo rápidamente, otra vez con esa mirada medio histérica. "No he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo". Su sonrisa era temblorosa. "Si sólo me dieras la oportunidad y me dejaras ponerte adentro mío, estoy segura de que pensarías que es lo suficientemente estrecha".

Darién exhaló.

"Y si no", agregó con prisa, "eh, bueno… puedo hacer ejercicios que me harán más estrecha". Saltó sobre él sin más y le tomó la gruesa verga con sus pequeñas manos. "Te prometo que te haré sentir bien", susurró, sus ojos buscando nerviosamente su cara como esperando una respuesta.

Toda esta dulce sumisión sexual hacía difícil pensar racionalmente. Estaba sentada sobre su falda, con una pierna a cada lado, la abertura de su conchita acomodada en la cabeza de su verga, sus increíbles y pulposos senos de alargados pezones rosados al descubierto para él. Ver el collar alrededor de su cuello, el mismo que estaba asegurado con una cadena enganchada a un cerrojo en el piso, hacía que su erección se endureciera más segundo a segundo.

Quería cogerla, con urgencia. Con tanta urgencia que le dolían las pelotas. La culpa estaba allí, pero no podía competir.

"Veamos qué tan estrecha es tu conchita", dijo Darién con voz profunda. Sus grandes manos alcanzaron y acariciaron sus pechos. Pasó los pulgares por sus pezones, alargándolos. "Envuelve mi verga con ella".

Serena obedeció inmediatamente. Él apretó los dientes mientras ella se hundía, su duro pene envuelto y seguro dentro de la concha más cálida, estrecha y jugosa que jamás sintió. Gimió cuando ella comenzó a cabalgarlo lentamente, su conchita más succionadora aún que su boca.

Se veía como la esclavita perfecta, una imagen mental que le daba trabajo no invocar, dada la situación. Tan dulce y sensual, tan sumisamente dócil y lista para satisfacer los caprichos de su amo. No quería ver a Serena de esa manera, porque su fetiche ya le había traído suficiente dolor a su vida, pero no podía evitarlo. El deseo de dominar sexualmente a la mujer que le pertenecía era tan intrínseco a su personalidad como respirar.

"Más rápido", dijo entre dientes. "Tienes que hacer más que esto para satisfacerme".

Sus ojos se agrandaron al acelerar el ritmo, obedeciéndole instantáneamente. Sus orificios nasales se agrandaban mientras sus hermosas tetas se zarandeaban en sus manos. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para poder jugar con sus pezones, lengüeteando y lamiéndolos mientras ella rebotaba hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre su verga. Él envolvió uno de sus pezones con sus labios lanzando un gemido; la dura erección que ella le producía le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza de la calentura.

Ayer, antes de que ella lo hiciera acabar por primera vez, Darién se había sacado el uniforme que le había robado a un guardia de la cárcel simplemente porque la estufa había calentado demasiado la cabaña. No se necesitaba mucho para calentar por demás un lugar tan pequeño. No pensó demasiado cómo reaccionaría Serena ante eso, hasta que enloqueció, suponiendo obviamente que él tenía la intención de violarla allí mismo.

Estaba demasiado cansado para estar de pie, mucho menos para forzar a alguien a tener sexo. Pero ella no lo sabía.

Darién trató de decirle a Serena que no tenía intenciones de matarla. Pero cada vez que abría la boca para hablar, ella se le adelantaba. Primero con palabras frenéticas, luego con una mamada abrumadora. Después de eso, estaba demasiado cansado para decir palabra, considerando que no había dormido más de una hora corrida mientras ella estuvo enferma.

Cuando despertó, ella se la había estado chupando hasta dejarlo duro. Nuevamente, el pensamiento racional lo había abandonado. Y ahora él estaba allí recostado, con su prisionera pulposa y desnuda cogiéndole la verga, mientras él tiraba de uno de sus largos pezones. Ya estaba muy cerca de darle su leche por segunda vez.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama, su respiración estaba entrecortada. "Hazme acabar, Serena", dijo ronco y con la quijada apretada. Soltó los senos y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza, como si se preparara para ver una película. "Que empiece tu actuación para mí. Estruja tu concha bien fuerte contra mi verga. Haz zarandear esas hermosas tetas tuyas".

Serena cerró los ojos y siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Lo montó más rápido –más duro– rebotando sobre él con un ritmo enérgico que hacía que sus senos se meneen hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como a él le gustaba.

"Ya casi", dijo con voz rasposa. "Esfuérzate para ello, Serena. Gánate mi leche":

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo montó tan rápido que hasta no pudo evitar gemir suavemente. Darién supuso que quizás ella no buscaba sentir placer, y podía entenderlo dado lo que ella pensaba de lo que le podía pasar, pero su ego necesitaba terriblemente sentir que gozaba.

"Eres tan sensual", murmuró. "Me encanta tu cuerpo". Contuvo la respiración al sentir que su montada se volvía increíblemente más vigorosa. "Que esas tetas sigan rebotando", dijo con voz ronca.

Serena gimoteaba mientras se lo cogía, sintiendo obviamente la fricción contra su clítoris. Él quería que ella lo siga cogiendo más, hasta que no pudiera evitar acabarse, sin importar cuánto se esforzara, pero él no podía aplazar su orgasmo ni un segundo más.

Sus tetas zarandeándose. Sentir y escuchar los sonidos de su cálida y húmeda concha cogiéndolo. Su cara enrojecida. El collar de perro alrededor de su cuello…

Cada músculo del cuerpo de Darién se contrajo y endureció cuando se preparaba para acabarse. "Mierda", murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Apretó los dientes y estalló con un fuerte gemido, y su caliente esperma se disparó de su verga en lo que parecía una interminable corriente de semen. Serena seguía rebotando sobre él, su exquisita concha extrayendo toda la leche que tenía para dar.

Cuando hubo terminado, cuando sus pelotas habían sido totalmente vaciadas, tiró del cuerpo de su prisionera para cubrir el suyo lo mejor que pudo, su boca buscando la de ella para besarla, irreflexivamente. En su primer acto de rebeldía, Serena dio vuelta la cara, dándole la mejilla.

Darién cerró los ojos y suspiró, dejándolo pasar. Su primer acto de rebeldía. E irónicamente, el único que tuvo el poder de lastimarlo.

Serena salió arrastrándose de la cama después de que su captor se quedó dormido, y llegó hasta donde se lo permitió su cadena, hasta la cocina. Se paró delante de la pequeña ventana, con el cuerpo temblando como una hoja, y miró hacia fuera al vacío de nieve, árboles y la nada. No tenía idea de dónde estaban, pero admitió que dondequiera que fuera, estaba bien escondido del resto del mundo.

Hasta donde podía ver, había sólo bosques invernales sobre la cima de la montaña. No había otras cabañas, no había caminos que sugirieran la existencia de rutas, no había gente, no había nada. Ni siquiera veía ningún animal escabulléndose, aunque supuso que probablemente habría algunos por allí.

Es asombroso, qué rápido que la vida puede dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, pensó, suspirando. Levantó la mano hasta el cuello y acarició distraídamente el collar que tenía puesto; el collar que hacía más difícil, si no completamente imposible, que pudiera escapar.

Una semana atrás se había decidido a comenzar una nueva vida. Y ya había conseguido una, reconoció Serena deprimida. Sin duda alguna.

No debía suceder eso, pensó tristemente. Se suponía que la vida sería mejor, no peor, después de divorciarse de Seiya. Le había dado a su ex-marido diez años de su vida –diez años que no recuperaría– todo para terminar como una prisionera desnuda, con un collar de perro y una cadena. Estaba cansada y totalmente harta de que los hombres la victimizaran.

Serena había sido criada como una buena chica que seguía las reglas. Nunca había sido muy sociable, siempre fue del tipo tímida, y se había enamorado de Seiya muy probablemente porque fue el primer hombre que intentó ayudarla a salir del cascarón.

Fue una esposa muy devota. Fue fiel, trabajadora, y tan sumisa que el sólo recordarlo le hacía apretar los dientes. Todo lo que recibió a cambio fue un marido engañador que abusó de su naturaleza tímida para sacarle lo que quería. La vida en la casa de los Tsukino siempre giró en torno a Seiya, nunca a Serena.

Cumplir treinta y cuatro años hizo que algo despertara dentro suyo, como un oso durmiente que estuvo hibernando por más de tres décadas. Por qué a los treinta y cuatro, no lo sabía. La mayoría de la gente tenía un despertar alrededor de los treinta o los cuarenta. De cualquier manera, presentó los papeles para el divorcio, le dijo a Seiya que se vaya del departamento, y partió a Charleston el día que salió el divorcio.

La vida parecía genial. Serena se sentía genial. Manejar por la ruta interestatal a un nuevo destino había despertado una esperanza dentro de ella que no sabía que existía. Y luego vino el choque. Y Darién Chiba. Suspiró.

No sabía qué pensar de su captor. Darién Chiba era un violador serial, sí, pero de acuerdo con las noticias, también era un sádico. ¿Un sádico no habría disfrutado de su sufrimiento? ¿Un sádico no habría querido verla morir, o al menos infligirle más degradación y sufrimiento en el acto sexual después de salvarla?

Respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente. Quizás se estaba reservando ese "gustito" para más tarde. Quizás disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos, conformándose con la tortura psicológica por ahora, para hacer tiempo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué pasaría siete días cuidándola, alimentándola y curándola?

Su captor era un enigma. Seis pies y algo, y doscientas cincuenta libras de musculoso misterio.

El estómago le hizo ruido, resaltando el hecho de que no había comido nada desde ayer. Abrió los dos pequeños aparadores de la cocina y suspiró de alivio al ver que todavía estaban llenos de provisiones hasta la mitad. Dudó por un corto instante, preguntándose si comer sin permiso lo haría enojar.

Finalmente, la vencieron las puntadas de hambre. Buscó desesperadamente detrás de las puertas, decidiendo hacer frente a cualquier repercusión posible más tarde.

Serena necesitaba energía, lo que significaba que necesitaba comida. De otra manera, era imposible formular algún plan de escape.

Cuando Darién se despertó más tarde esa noche, fue con la intención de aclarar las cosas con Serena. No quería que se preocupe porque iba a morir cuando él sabía que no podría hacerle nada semejante. Dudó que le creyera, pero al menos la culpa dejaría de morderlo por dentro por no habérselo dicho.

Había pasado siete días atendiéndola hasta que se recuperó. Los primeros cinco días fueron los más penosos. Cuidar a una mujer afiebrada que había sufrido un traumatismo en la cabeza requería muchísima energía. Hacerlo mientras todavía tenía los grilletes puestos lo había extenuado totalmente.

Pero durante esos días en los que Serena se recuperaba, había comenzado a importarle a Darién de una forma que no estaba seguro de poder entender. Era la primera vez que una persona dependía de él para todo, desde alimentarla hasta limpiar sus heridas y bañarla.

Parecía una muñequita indefensa, y su pequeña estructura de cinco pies de altura exacerbaba esta imagen. Lo único que se veía como de una mujer madura en Serena eran sus senos pulposos y bien desarrollados, y su figura curvilínea. Eso era bien de mujer. Y lo había mantenido más duro que una llave de hierro por una semana entera.

Si hubiera sido más inteligente, no la habría traído aquí. Habría alertado de alguna manera a la policía sobre una mujer inconsciente que yacía en su vehículo y necesitaba atención. Pero el hospital más cercano estaba a por lo menos tres horas de distancia. Diablos, el pueblo más cercano, si se lo podía llamar así, estaba a más de una hora y media de distancia. Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo habría pasado hasta que alguien la encontrara, si lo lograba. Podría haber muerto para ese entonces.

La decisión de traer a Serena a la cabaña, que nadie sabía que existía, no fue difícil. Él era su única esperanza de sobrevivir. Algunos lo considerarían una ironía.

Ahora Serena estaba viva y bien. Y Darién quería que se dé cuenta de que no tenía ningún deseo de cambiar eso.

Cuando se despertó, tenía las mejores intenciones. Cuando se bajó de la cama desnudo y duro como una piedra, y vio a su prisionera desnuda doblada sobre una pequeña mesa de cocina, limpiándola, mandó sus intenciones al demonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Mierda, qué bien se veía. Los recuerdos se apoderaron de él. Vivos recuerdos de sus concha estrecha y caliente apretando su verga hasta que se acabó. Recuerdos de sus muslos acolchonados abiertos sobre su falda, sus sensuales tetas zarandeándose mientras lo montaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", murmuró Darién.

Serena se congeló de espaldas a él. Se dio cuenta de que la pregunta le salió un poco hosca, pero así hablaba él. Esperaba que ella se acostumbrara rápido a eso.

"Sólo estaba limpiando…". Aclaró su garganta y habló un poco más alto. "Preparé algo de cenar y estaba limpiando el lío que dejé".

Se dio vuelta lentamente, con su sensual cuerpo desnudo a la vista de él. Él quería pasarle la lengua por ese manchón de vello púbico. "Dejé un poco de guiso de lata en la hornalla para ti…". Su voz se apagó y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando su mirada se desvió hacia su erección. "Ah", susurró.

Darién la rastrilló con la mirada mientras se acercaba hasta donde ella estaba.

"¿Qué te gustaría?", preguntó en voz baja. "¿Quieres que vaya a la cama o me ponga de rodillas?".

Maldición, pensó, exhalando. ¿Qué hombre no querría escuchar a la mujer por la que se sentía atraído haciendo una pregunta como esa? Desafortunadamente, hacía difícil concentrarse en la tarea a la que estaba abocado…

¿_Cuál_ era la tarea a la que estaba abocado?

Cuando él no le contestó enseguida, ella debió tomarlo como un mal signo. Sus ojos volvieron a tener esa mirada de preocupación. Aunque, por suerte, no tan seria como antes. Quizás Serena se sentía menos nerviosa en su presencia ahora… esperaba él.

"Creo que no es lo suficientemente creativo", susurró. Hundió los dientes en su labio inferior de una manera adorable. "Creo que no soy muy buena para esto. Puedo esforzarme más…".

"Serena", la interrumpió Darién, mientras se pasaba la mano distraídamente por la barbilla cubierta por la cicatriz. Tenía un asunto que atender aquí. Quizás si se daba vuelta y dejaba de desear su cuerpo desnudo podría recordar qué diablos era. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. "Eres muy buena para esto", gruñó. "Muy, muy buena. Pero necesitamos hablar…".

Su voz comenzó a apagarse al tener la clara impresión de que era el único que mantenía la conversación. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que Serena se había movido de lugar. Frunciendo el ceño, dio media vuelta para buscarla. "Dije que tenemos que …".

Darién tragó bruscamente cuando su mirada encontró a Serena. Se había subido a la cama y se había puesto en la posición del perrito. Culo para arriba, cabeza para abajo. A la mierda. "… hablar", terminó suavemente.

Apretó la quijada mientras caminaba hasta la cama. Era demasiada tentación para un hombre, mucho más para uno con un gran apetito sexual que había estado dentro de una mujer solamente dos veces en siete años, y una de esas dos ocasiones había sido esta mañana. Darién había sido completamente célibe durante los últimos cinco años, simplemente porque no tuvo otra opción en la cárcel, o mejor dicho ninguna opción que quisiera experimentar. Los dos años anteriores a eso los pasó con una oscura nube de sospecha colgando sobre su cabeza, lo que hacía que toda mujer disponible de Florida, Georgia y probablemente todos los Estados Unidos estuviera demasiado alerta con él como para considerar una cita, mucho menos tener sexo. Excepto por su ex-novia Esmeralda. Durmió con ella una vez.

"Espero que esto sea lo suficientemente creativo", susurró Serena, captando la atención de Darién. "Mi ex-marido es el único hombre con el que he estado, además de ti", admitió, "y él prefería tener sexo con otras mujeres y no conmigo. Por eso, no soy muy buena para esto".

Su voz suave, unida a su contundente honestidad, hizo que algo dentro de él se retorciera. "Tu marido era un cretino", gruñó. "Se merece que le arranquen las pelotas…".

Darién se detuvo en la mitad de la oración cuando vio que el cuerpo de Serena se ponía tenso. Probablemente supuso que quería cortarle las pelotas él mismo. Mierda. Seguía empeorando las cosas más y más.

"Bueno", dijo en voz baja, como reflexionando. "Creo que probablemente sí se lo merece".

Él levantó las cejas. Le resultó divertido, a pesar de lo que Serena pensaba de él. La pequeña Señora Dócil le había dado permiso al enorme y malvado violador serial para que le arranque las bolas a su ex. La pequeña Serena tenía una veta malvada. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

"Escucha", suspiró Darién, finalmente recordando cuál era la tarea a la que estaba abocado inicialmente. "Hay algunas cosas sobre mí que realmente necesitas saber. Te afectan. Y a tu futuro…".

"Ay, Dios mío", dijo Serena en voz baja. Comenzó a menear el culo de una manera tan provocativa que hizo que su verga se endureciera más de lo que era posible. "¿Podemos hablar de mi futuro, o la ausencia de él, más tarde?".

Él frunció el ceño. Eso no era lo que había querido decir.

Con su cabeza aún baja hacia la cama, ella levantó la mano y usó sus dedos para abrir los labios de su conchita. A él se le anudaron los músculos. "Quizás aún está estrecha", dijo con voz esperanzada. Levantó su culo más alto, con esa sensual y caliente concha completamente a la vista.

Se olvidó por completo de la tarea a la que estaba abocado. Otra vez.

"Me estás matando", dijo con voz rasposa mientras caminaba hasta la cama y tomaba los globos de su culo redondo y exquisito con las manos abiertas. "No es joda, me estás matando".

"Ay, no sería tan estúpida como para intentar eso", dijo ella con dolorosa honestidad. No es porque no lo quisiera, pensó él. Porque tenía miedo de que viviera y se vengara.

Ella soltó los labios de su concha. Darién perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos, hipnotizado al mirar los pequeños y suaves pliegues cerrarse lentamente. El los tomó con las manos, volvió a abrirlos, y simplemente la observó. Maldición, le encantaba su concha.

Serena volvió a poner las manos sobre la cama para poder reclinarse sobre los codos. Tiró de la cadena sujeta a su collar para darse más espacio, luego meneó el culo nuevamente, haciendo que él apriete los dientes. "¿Te gusta hacerlo de esta forma?", preguntó. "Lo vi en una película que mi esposo me hizo ver y yo…".

"No", dijo, quizás con demasiada brusquedad, "no hables de tu ex-marido".

Ella se paralizó. "Perdón".

Darién volvió a agarrar los globos de su culo, respirando con dificultad. "Me encanta tu cuerpo, Serena. Diablos, cómo me encanta".

Quizás ella no supo que decir a eso, pero daba lo mismo. El pensamiento racional lo había abandonado otra vez. Colocó la punta de su inflamada verga en la entrada de su conchita. Con los orificios nasales agrandados, Darién se hundió en su estrecha concha con un gemido, colocándosela hasta el fondo.

"Te sientes tan buena", la elogió roncamente mientras comenzaba a zambullirse en ella. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó la sensación de estar dentro de ella. "Tan húmeda y sensual. Eres la mujer más sensual que he conocido".

"Gracias", susurró ella.

"Levanta tus caderas hacia mí", dijo él entre dientes. "Apriétame la verga con tu estrecha conchita".

Así lo hizo ella, Dios santo, y cómo lo hizo. Nunca había sentido una conchita así de buena. Nadie tenía una concha húmeda, succionadora y estrecha como la de Serena.

Levantó sus caderas hacia atrás para él con movimientos frenéticos, sin poder evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido. Pero él tampoco quería que se detenga. Apretó la quijada mientras golpeaba dentro de ella, apretando su verga tan adentro de su concha como podía meterla.

El sonido de carne chocando con carne retumbó en la pequeña cabaña. El aire se impregnó de olor a sexo. Los dedos de Darién encontraron su clítoris y la frotaron con energía. Ella reaccionó con un gemido, más alto y más largo esta vez. Siguió con movimientos continuos de frotación mientras la cogía, buscando que se acabe.

"Por favor", jadeó Serena mientras levantaba las caderas para él. "Creo que estoy a punto de hacer algo y no sé qué… ay… ¡esto no me gusta!".

Los ojos de Darién se agrandaron levemente mientras la seguía bombeando. ¿No podía reconocer un orgasmo cuando se acercaba? Si no, su esposo era un perdedor peor de lo que había pensado. Le frotó el clítoris con más energía, la cogió más intensamente, y el sonido de sus gemidos lo hizo gruñir como un animal.

"Nunca te haré daño", dijo él con voz ronca mientras seguía hundiéndose en su concha. "Está bien permitirte sentir. Estás a salvo".

"Yo… ay Dios esto se siente extraño", jadeó.

"Déjate llevar", dijo él entre dientes. Su yugular se abultaba mientras se zambullía en su conchita con embates rápidos como un rayo. Frotó su clítoris más rápido, arrogantemente satisfecho cuando sintió que su concha se contraía de manera reveladora.

"Yo… _ahhhhhh_," gimió Serena. _"Ahhhhh"_. Lanzó sus caderas hacia atrás para él al acabarse, su conchita aferrándose y contrayéndose alrededor de su dura verga.

"Mierda", murmuró Darién mientras la cogía más duro. Su concha se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, tan estrecha y tentadora. No quería que terminara ese momento, pero se dio cuenta que no podía aplazar lo inevitable por más de unos segundos. No con su concha ordeñándolo así.

Gruñendo desde el fondo de su garganta, la tomó más rápido, más violentamente, bombeando como loco dentro de ella. El sonido de su concha succionadora envolviéndolo repetidamente fue lo que lo deshizo. "Me acabo", jadeó, hundiendo y sacando su verga. _"Ahora me acabo…"._

Eyaculó con un bramido, sus músculos estaban tensos y brillosos de transpiración mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Gimió al eyacular, y la leche caliente salió disparada a su estrecha concha mientras continuaba embistiéndola. "Serena", gruñó, adorando la manera en que echaba sus caderas para atrás para extraer toda su leche. "Serena… _mierda"._

Cuando terminó, cuando Darién había colapsado en la cama, agotado y exhausto, los dos ahí recostados se quedaron extrañamente callados, la espalda de ella apretada contra el pecho de él. Pasaron veinte minutos hasta que alguno de ellos movió un músculo, y más hasta que hablaron.

"¿Darién?", susurró Serena.

A él se le estrujaron las tripas. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por el nombre. "¿Sí?".

"¿Quisiste decir lo que dijiste? ¿Sobre no lastimarme, digo?".

"Sí", respondió él al instante. Suspiró. "Serena, no voy a lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a ti".

Ella se quedó callada por un momento. "Gracias", dijo suavemente.

Él gruñó. "Descansemos un rato". La apretó suavemente por la cintura con su musculoso brazo envuelto alrededor de ella. "Luego hablaremos".


	37. DESAPARECIDO 5

**Capítulo 5**

Serena observó cómo Darién se devoraba lo que quedaba del guiso de carne antes de pararse para calentar otra lata. Ella se sentía pasmada desde su encuentro sexual anterior, con los pensamientos y las emociones revueltas.

Su primer orgasmo. Finalmente supo cómo se sentía. Era bastante vergonzoso tener treinta y cuatro años y admitir que nunca habías experimentado el clímax. Había sido criada tan endemoniadamente protegida mientras crecía, que la masturbación nunca formó parte de su repertorio sexual. Ella había decidido que eso cambiaría, junto con todo lo demás, al llegar a Charleston. Debió haber tenido su primer orgasmo allí… no aquí.

_Su primer clímax,_ pensó. Esta debió haber sido una de las mejores noches de su vida, pero en cambio se sintió confundida y avergonzada. Nunca tuvo un orgasmo con su marido. Pero sí, en cambio, con un asesino y violador serial. No sería fácil vivir con eso.

En consecuencia, Serena se debatía entre el enojo y el descreimiento. Enojo porque su primer orgasmo haya tenido lugar en circunstancias horribles. Descreimiento de que haya ocurrido. Seiya le había dicho que era frígida. Aparentemente, no lo era. Aun así, hubiera preferido descubrir ese dato sobre sí misma en particular en otras circunstancias que en las que se encontraba en este momento.

Con los orificios nasales agrandados, Serena llevó la olla con guiso de carne hasta la mesa de la cocina donde estaba sentado Darién. Le sirvió una porción abundante, rehusando establecer contacto visual mientras lo hacía.

Las cejas de Darién se juntaron lentamente. "Gracias", murmuró.

"Por nada", respondió claramente mientras volvía a llevar la olla hasta la hornalla y la apoyaba con un fuerte ruido.

Su captor estuvo callado por un largo rato, aunque ella podía sentir sus ojos penetrando su espalda. "¿Quieres decirme qué sucede?", le preguntó con su acento arrastrado.

Su espalda se endureció allí donde estaba, frente a la cocina. "Como si realmente te importara", replicó. Serena supuso que hablarle de esa manera no era lo más inteligente que había hecho, pero estaba demasiado molesta para preocuparse. Más tarde, quizás cuando la estuviera estrangulando, lo lamentaría. Por ahora se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

Él gruñó. "Dime qué sucede, Serena. No juegues conmigo".

Ella se dio vuelta para mirarlo, su largo y oscuro cabello le caía en cascada sobre el hombro. Estaba cansada de tener miedo. Estaba harta de ser una víctima. Toda su vida –absolutamente, toda– si no era un hombre que la lastimaba, era otro. "¿Por qué me hiciste eso?", se desahogó. "¿Por qué?".

Los ojos de Darién se agrandaron casi imperceptiblemente. No simuló no saber de qué estaba hablando. "Lo siento", murmuró. "Tú merecías que eso te suceda por primera vez con cualquier otro hombre, no conmigo". Suspiró, desviando la mirada. "Lo siento. Sea por lo que sea".

Serena parpadeó, sorprendida. Esperaba que se enojara, no que se disculpara. Francamente, no sabía qué pensar de la situación. Y a pesar de que nunca lo diría en voz alta, esas palabras tenían mucho valor. "Gracias", susurró ella, confundida. Se dio vuelta lentamente, sin parpadear, para mirar hacia la hornalla.

No estaba segura de querer seguir con la conversación, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si este no sería el momento ideal para hacer las preguntas que necesitaba que le responda. Ahora, que él parecía estar de suficiente buen humor. Por su mente pasaban un millón de ideas compitiendo por su atención. La más prominente, sin embargo, era si él planeaba dejarla ir de la cabaña, alguna vez. Quería preguntar, pero tenía miedo. Extraño como era, no estaba tan asustada de que Darién la lastimara por hacer la pregunta en principio como lo estaba de la respuesta.

¿Y si decía que no podría salir nunca? ¿Entonces qué?

"Dije que hablaríamos más tarde", protestó Darién. "Ya es más tarde. Hablemos".

Serena cerró los ojos y respiró para estabilizarse. "¿De qué quieres hablar?", preguntó ella, dándole la espalda todavía.

"De ti", dijo simplemente. "Sé que te estarás preguntando cuánto planeo quedarme contigo".

Aparentemente era psíquico, pensó ella con tristeza, mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. Sí, quería saberlo. Pero si la respuesta era una que no quería escuchar…

Se dio vuelta para mirarlo, con ojos salvajes. "Por favor", susurró. "Creo que aún no estoy lista para hablar de esto".

"Serena…"_._

"Se suponía que iba a empezar una nueva vida", interrumpió ella. Le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa. "Estaba conduciendo hacia mi nueva vida cuando choqué con ese árbol. Ahora mi vida consiste en ser una prisionera desnuda que tiene puesto un collar de perro y una cadena". Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. "No creo que pueda soportar escuchar nada más ya".

Los ojos de él se achicaron. "Esta nueva vida. ¿Involucraba a algún hombre?".

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo demás? "¿Un hombre?", preguntó perpleja, sin saber por qué la respuesta le parecía tan importante. "No". Meneó lentamente la cabeza. "Compré mi primera casa. En Charleston. Quería reconstruir mi vida en algún otro lugar después del divorcio".

Eso pareció apaciguarlo. "Ya veo", dijo con voz cavernosa.

Silencio.

"Yo no maté a esas muchachas, Serena", dijo Darién suavemente, tomándola por sorpresa. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron. "Ni tampoco las violé. Sé que no me creerás, y por eso nunca me molesté en decírtelo, peo ahora te lo digo igual":

Había tanto silencio que se podría haber escuchado el ruido de un alfiler al caer. Estaba tan aturdida que todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse parada y boquiabierta.

No sabía qué pensar de la confesión de Darién. Quería creerle –¡por Dios, cómo quería creerle!– porque le daba esperanzas donde había tan poca.

Esperanzas de que lo que dijo fuera cierto, que nunca la lastimaría. Esperanzas de que podría salir viva de allí algún día.

Su mirada rastrilló sus rasgos sombríos y masculinos. Aun sentado, sin hacer ningún movimiento para tocarla, Darién Chiba se veía como un dios gigante y vengador. Los músculos de sus brazos se abultaban sin hacer más que moverlos. Era alto y enorme y sólido y… bueno, estaba segura de que tenía la fuerza para quitar otra vida. Pero la verdadera pregunta era si lo haría.

"Todos los hombres sentados detrás de las rejas son inocentes según ellos mismos", murmuró Darién mientras se pasaba una mano distraídamente por su cabello rapado. "Diablos, eso ya lo sé. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que sabía que nadie me creería jamás. Ni mi propio maldito abogado me creía. Entonces tuve que hacerme cargo del tema por mí mismo". Su voz se apagó hasta ser un murmullo; su expresión era distante. "No pasaré el resto de mi vida natural detrás de las rejas por cosas que nunca hice, Serena. Nunca dije que fuera un santo". Sacudió un poco la cabeza. "¿Pero matar a una mujer? ¿Imponerme físicamente a otra persona? No. Eso no lo puedo hacer".

El corazón de ella golpeaba tan dramáticamente que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. No sabía qué creer. Se sentía tironeada. Él le había salvado la vida, sí, pero también la estaba reteniendo contra su voluntad. Una buena acción no hacía a un hombre inocente. Y sin embargo…

¿Qué sucedió?", Serena se escuchó preguntar suavemente. "Si tú no lo hiciste, ¿entonces quién fue?".

Darién frunció el ceño. Su penetrante mirada zafira encontró la de ella. "No lo sé. Más quisiera yo saberlo. Todo lo que sé es que yo no fui".

Ella no dijo nada más. No sabía qué decir. Siguió un silencio que pareció interminable, hasta que él habló de nuevo.

Darién suspiró, poniéndose de pie y empujándose para alejarse de la mesa. "Tengo un fetiche con la esclavitud", admitió cortante. "Fetiche es una palabra desagradable que en realidad no significa otra cosa que algo que excita a una persona. Lo que a mí me excita es dominar sexualmente a la mujer con la que estoy. No, es más que excitarme con eso… me encanta, lo _ansío_"_._

Ella desvió nerviosamente la mirada.

"Desde el día en que le robé una revista porno a mi viejo y vi imágenes de mujeres atadas o de rodillas sometiéndose a un hombre, supe que eso era lo que quería. No puedo explicarlo mejor de lo que puedo explicar por qué me atraen las rubias. Es así, no sé si me entiendes".

Serena volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba parado. Sus ojos celestes rastrillaron distraídamente su poderoso cuerpo desnudo antes de buscar su cara.

Darién se desplomó ruidosamente en la silla de la cocina. "Entonces, cuando crecí y desarrollé relaciones con mujeres, busqué eso. No era discreto sobre el tema tampoco. Si a una mujer con la que salía no le gustaba eso, no durábamos mucho. A mí también me gusta tener sexo regular, pero hacerlo así todos los días no me resulta tan gratificante".

Serena arrugó la frente. No entendía exactamente qué tenía que ver esto con el tema que estaban tratando. Sus próximas palabras, sin embargo, aclararon un poco más el panorama.

"Todos los detectives de delitos sexuales que existen saben que la mayoría de los predadores sexuales se sienten atraídos por la esclavitud. Generalmente cuando arrestan a estos sujetos, la policía confisca muchas revistas de esclavitud y porno de esclavitud de la casa del delincuente." Él frunció el ceño. "Practicaba la esclavitud. No lo ocultaba. Me parecía al identikit que hizo el dibujante de la policía. No tenía una coartada para dos de las violaciones". Suspiró. "La policía sumó dos más dos pero le dio cinco".

Serena respiró hondo y exhaló lentamente, con un caos en la cabeza. Entendía por qué la policía hizo una correlación como esa. También entendía por qué podía estar equivocada. Como el helado y los robos domiciliarios.

Estadísticamente, uno podría aducir que los dos tienen una correlación directa porque los robos domiciliarios aumentan los días que las ventas de helados suben. Están relacionadas, sí, pero uno no es la causa del otro. Hay una tercera variable que entra en juego y explica a ambas: el calor. Los robos suben en tanto el clima los permite, igual que las ventas de helado.

Usando esa lógica, las fantasías esclavistas y los crímenes sexuales estaban relacionados, pero no se podría aducir que alguien que practica el esclavismo también cometería un delito sexual, como tampoco se podría decir que todos los ladrones se detienen para tomar helado después de robar un televisor.

Aun así, por mucho que ella quisiera que fuera diferente, esto no hacía inocente a Darién Chiba.

"¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que no hubo más asesinatos relacionados desde que te encarcelaron?", susurró Serena.

Darién meneó lentamente la cabeza. "No lo puedo hacer", murmuró, su mirada tropezando con la de ella. "Y por eso no tenía posibilidades de que me dejen libre". Él frunció el ceño. "Quizás hubo más asesinatos y todavía no encontraron ningún cuerpo. A lo mejor, el sujeto se fue cuando me arrestaron, dándose cuenta de que mejor se iba del estado antes de que la policía se diera cuenta de que yo no fui. No lo sé, Serena. La verdad que no lo sé".

Silencio.

Volvió a ponerse de pie, empujándose en dirección contraria a la mesa. "Sé que no me crees", murmuró mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño dormitorio a unos pies de distancia. "Y no tienes que hacerlo, porque no importa".

A ella le parecía que sí importaba, pero no dijo nada. Su mirada lo siguió hasta la cómoda vacía donde no había nada guardado más que el uniforme de prisión y lo que quedaba de la ropa que él le cortó para revisar si estaba herida cuando estuvo inconsciente. Lo miró ponerse el overol; los músculos de su espalda se abultaban al inclinarse.

"Sé que la gran pregunta para ti es cuándo diablos podrás irte de aquí. Tengo que analizarlo todavía", dijo mientras se ponía el descolorido overol azul. "Tú no sabes exactamente dónde estamos, pero tienes bastante idea. Si te dejo ir, me arriesgo a volver a la cárcel, que es un riesgo que no quiero correr".

Serena cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. "¿Y si te dijera que no te delataré?", preguntó ella. Abrió los ojos y lo vio levantar el hacha que usaría para cortar más leños para la estufa. "¿Si te prometiera que no diré una palabra?".

Darién se detuvo frente a ella, con la enorme hacha apoyada sobre su hombro. "Diría que sabes qué se siente ser yo".

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No entiendo…".

Su mirada encontró a la de ella y la mantuvo. "No importa lo que hagas", dijo suavemente, "y no importa lo que digas, nunca creerán en tus palabras".

Sus ojos se agrandaron al verlo abrir la puerta de la cabaña y caminar hacia la fría noche invernal.


	38. DESAPARECIDO 6

**Capítulo 6**

La semana siguiente fue una de emociones tumultuosas para Serena. Su captor comenzaba a importarle, y eso no era nada bueno.

Darién Chiba era un hombre que había sido encarcelado por cometer actos horribles en su vida. Actos tan terribles que su estómago no soportaba siquiera pensar en ellos. Sin embargo, no podía negar que comenzaba a tener sentimientos hacia él. No podía detenerlos, no importa cuánto lo intentara.

Él era bueno, amable con ella. Era el hombre que le salvó la vida. El hombre que le dio un orgasmo por primera vez, y muchas otras veces después de eso.

Era difícil reconciliar su Darién con el otro Darién, el que se suponía que debía estar detrás de las rejas condenado a muerte en Florida. Por supuesto, según el hombre en cuestión, no había nada que reconciliar.

Serena estaba parada en la cocina preparando la cena, y miraba por la ventana de tanto en tanto a "su" Darién que cortaba leños y ramitas. Aunque hacía frío afuera, la transpiración le hacía brillar los músculos mientras levantaba repetidamente la enorme hacha sobre la cabeza y la bajaba.

Darién, suspiró ella. Un completo enigma.

Tres días atrás habían caminado hasta el lugar donde él había escondido su vehículo bajo la nieve y la maleza. Sacaron sus maletas y varios objetos personales de allí, así que ahora, al menos, tenía ropa abrigada. Pero seguía teniendo el collar y la cadena. De noche, a él le gustaba que durmiera desnuda.

Encontró algunas cosas viejas de Seiya que no se había dado cuenta que estaban en la camioneta, así que Darién no tuvo que elegir más entre estar desnudo o ponerse el overol de la prisión. No es que le importara estar desnudo. De hecho, parecía ser su vestuario favorito, dado el tiempo que pasaba así.

Una cosa era segura: le encantaba el sexo. Mucho, mucho sexo. Serena lo había hecho más veces en la última semana de lo que lo había hecho durante todo su matrimonio con Seiya. Cada vez que se daba vuelta, Darién tenía esa mirada en los ojos. Esa mirada que decía que daría cualquier cosa por estar dentro de ella. Supuso que parte de eso tenía que ver con recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero sospechaba que más que nada era simplemente porque le gustaba hacerlo.

Parecía deleitarse con todos los aspectos del sexo, pero podía afirmar que disfrutaba especialmente de hacerla gozar oralmente. Al menos una vez al día, aunque casi siempre era antes de ir a la cama, él la miraba como diciendo: _¿Puedo?_._ ¿Por favor? _Inmediatamente estaba de espaldas, jadeando y gimiendo mientras su boca chupaba su clítoris con entusiasmo.

Serena nunca le dijo no al sexo, ni intentó decirle que no a él. Al principio, su motivo principal fue el miedo, miedo de que él se enojara y la lastimara, o peor. Pero ahora ya no lo sabía.

Quería creer que ella se desvestía inmediatamente y lo mamaba y tenían sexo cuando sus ojos tenían esa mirada acalorada porque él tenía el control. Quería creerlo, pero no sabía si esa visión de los hechos era precisa aún. A Serena le chocaba pensar que podía enamorarse en dos semanas –¡una de las cuales pasó inconsciente!– de un asesino y violador serial.

Pero, por otra parte, Darién afirmaba ser inocente.

Ella no quería ser una de esas que se creen inocentemente todo lo que le dicen, pero tampoco quería ser tan cerrada como para no abrirse a otras posibilidades.

Un jurado lo había condenado. Pero, ¿tenía razón el jurado?

Recordaba lo suficiente el caso Darién Chiba como para acordase de que habían encontrado sangre en un de las escenas del crimen… y que no había coincidido el tipo ni con la sangre de Darién ni con la de la víctima. Como la pequeña mancha fue encontrada en el auto de la víctima, el fiscal lo explicó como que podía pertenecer potencialmente a cualquiera que se hubiera subido al auto y se hubiera pinchado con un alfiler; no implicaba que pertenecía al asesino, dijeron.

Finalmente, el hombre parado afuera de la ventana de la cocina, cortando madera, había sido condenado a muerte sobre la base de una cicatriz y una preferencia sexual por la esclavitud. ¿Era eso suficiente para declararlo culpable?

Serena recordó también el clima social en Florida en esa época. Las mujeres estaban asustadas. Los padres tenían miedo de dejar que sus hijas salieran de la casa. El público quería una condena, y la quería para ayer.

¿Encontrar culpable a Darién Chiba fue la consecuencia natural?

Serena hundió los dientes en su labio inferior. Ya no sabía más nada. No quería creerle simplemente porque la hacía sentir mejor hacerlo, pero tampoco quería descreerle simplemente porque era más fácil que darle el beneficio de la duda.

Una cicatriz y un fetiche esclavista. Suspiró. Todo se reducía a una cicatriz y un fetiche esclavista.

Serena fue la receptora de la marca de esclavitud sexual de Darién varias veces la última semana. No le mintió cuando le dijo siete días atrás que las imágenes de sumisión femenina lo excitaban muchísimo. Sospechaba que con sólo mirar el collar que llevaba, se calentaba.

Muchas veces le sostenía las manos sobre la cabeza mientras tenían sexo. Dos veces, le preguntó si la podía atar. Cuando le dijo que no, aceptó su decisión de buena gana, nunca trató de hacerle sentir culpa para que haga algo que no confiaba lo suficiente en él para hacer. Anoche fue una de esas veces.

_Con su pene erecto enterrado profundamente en ella, la miró con los párpados pesados. "¿Confías en mí lo suficiente?", murmuró Darién. Hizo girar sus caderas y hundió su dura verga un poco más._

_Serena se quedó sin aliento; luego buscó su mirada. "No estoy lista. Estoy confundida respecto a lo que siento", susurró. Sus ojos le imploraban comprensión. "Mi corazón te cree, pero mi cabeza…"._

_Darién dobló el cuello para besarle la punta de la nariz antes de volver a mirarla. "Ey", dijo suavemente, "yo me conformaré con lo que tú quieras darme". Los intensos ojos de él buscaron los suyos. "Y de los dos, prefiero tu corazón, de todas formas"._

Algo en la proximidad del mencionado corazón se retorció. "Gracias por comprender…".

A él le gustaba la esclavitud sexual. Le encantaba la esclavitud sexual. Darién nunca le mintió sobre eso. Pero, ¿infligir dolor a un semejante? Podía afirmar con total honestidad que él no parecía el tipo de persona que disfrutara de eso. Sólo podía recordar una vez que la hizo aullar por un codazo sin querer en las costillas, cuando se dio vuelta rápidamente, y no se dio cuenta de que ella caminaba detrás de él.

Se había disculpado profusamente. Parecía que estaba más molesto que ella.

Serena cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Eso era tan endemoniadamente confuso.

"Ey. ¿Estás bien?".

Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. Giró sobre sus pies descalzos para mirarlo. "No te escuché entrar", dijo en voz baja.

Darién estaba a unos pocos pies de distancia, su torso desnudo reluciendo con transpiración, y la miró como si tratara de adivinar sus pensamientos. "Te ves como si hubieras perdido a tu mejor amiga", dijo lentamente. Dejó el hacha al lado de la puerta de entrada de la cabaña. "¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?".

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego se dio vuelta hacia la ventana de la cocina. "Estaba pensando algunas cosas, es todo".

Él se quedó callado por un buen rato. "¿Sobre las violaciones, dices?", preguntó suavemente mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Serena se encogió de hombros, de espaldas a él. "Sí. Eso y otras cosas".

Darién suspiró. No dijo nada en principio, simplemente puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. "No te he dado demasiado tiempo para eso, ¿verdad? Para pensar, digo." Cuando ella no dijo nada, él le apretó suavemente los hombros para que sepa que estaba bien. "Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, Serena. Estaré aquí cuando hayas resuelto las cosas".

Ella arrugó el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?".

"No debería presionarte para tener sexo", murmuró. "No hasta que sepas con seguridad que quieres hacerlo conmigo".

"Nunca me has presionado", susurró ella. "No es eso. Es sólo que estoy tan endemoniadamente… confundida", admitió.

Silencio.

"Al menos lo estás considerando", decidió él. "Eso es más decente de lo que alguien se mostró conmigo alguna vez".

Serena dejó caer los hombros. "Lo siento, yo…".

"No lo sientas", interrumpió Darién. "Serías muy estúpida si no te sintieras escéptica". Apretó suavemente sus hombros otra vez, luego se fue a bañar. "Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites."


	39. DESAPARECIDO 7

**Capítulo 7**

_**Dos noches después…**_

Darién se despertó en el medio de la noche con una dolorosa erección. Recostado sobre su espalda, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, exhaló mientras él y su verga miraban al techo.

No había movido un dedo para tocar a Serena en dos días. Era lo correcto, se consoló a sí mismo. Era lo correcto, pero también lo más difícil. De sólo pensar en su estrecha y succionadora concha, se ponía duro como una roca. Y esos pezones…

Frunció el ceño, diciéndose que no debía llegar a eso.

Algo bueno había resultado de los dos últimos días sin sexo, sin embargo. Aun si ella no le creía sobre las violaciones, estaba bastante seguro de que Serena creía que él no la lastimaría a ella en particular. Eso era bueno. Un buen comienzo.

La parte mala era que dudaba que la pequeña y sensual Serena comenzara a anticiparse a sus necesidades sexuales otra vez como solía hacerlo, especialmente ahora que no tenía más miedo de que la corten en mil pedazos. Aceptó tristemente que casi deseaba haberla dejado vivir con esa terrible fantasía.

Pero eso no habría estado bien. Mentalmente, había sufrido ya suficiente, y no quería hacerle pasar nada más.

Darién se dio cuenta de que Serena tenía que resolver más que sólo las cuestiones sobre el pasado de él y si le podía creer o no. También tenía que resolver la realidad del momento, la realidad de su confinamiento. Él sabía que ella no quería ser forzada a quedarse en la cabaña con él. Lo que ella no entendía era que él tampoco quería mantenerla aquí contra su voluntad. Quería que se quede, es cierto, pero porque ella lo deseara, algo que sabía que no pasaría jamás.

Cuidarla durante todos esos días, sin saber si viviría o moriría, había cambiado algo en su interior. Por muchos años no se permitió sentir nada por nadie, no desde el día en que Esmeralda había aparecido durante el día de visita en la cárcel del condado para decirle que habían terminado. Le había dicho que no le creía. Le había dicho que se parecía demasiado al sujeto del identikit. No testificaría en favor suyo, no aceptaría sus llamadas, nada. Habían terminado.

Ver a Esmeralda irse fue como una puñalada en las tripas. Si ella no le creía, tenía pocas esperanzas de que alguien más lo hiciera. Y, por supuesto, tuvo razón. Nadie le creyó entonces y nadie le creía ahora.

Después de eso, Darién se cerró por completo. Como si importara ahora. En prisión no había nadie a quién acercarse, a menos que a uno le gustara el pan con manteca por el culo, que a él no. Cerrarse fue más fácil. Hasta que conoció a Serena.

Para cuando la sacó de la camioneta destrozada, ella ya estaba inconsciente. Su cabeza tenía un golpe bastante serio, y por el corte que tenía, sospechó que fue otra cosa además del airbag. No pensó que sobreviviría esa noche, pero lo hizo. La cuidó bien, la observó tan vigilantemente como un perro guardián, sólo se fue de su lado lo suficiente a bucas algo que cazar para comer y cortar leños para la estufa.

Dos días más tarde, ella comenzó a volver en sí por breves lapsos de tiempo. Pensó que Serena no recordaría mucho de ello, o nada en absoluto, porque había estado delirando con fiebre. No fue consciente de dónde estaba hasta el quinto día.

Darién estaba agradecido de que ella no podía recordar esos primeros días, porque estaba bastante seguro de que Serena tendría una peor imagen de él –suponiendo que eso fuera posible– si supiera que la había tocado íntimamente. No la había penetrado ni nada de eso, pero le había chupado los pezones. Algo muy feo para hacérselo a una mujer inconsciente, notó. No tenía excusa. Lo único que podía decir en defensa propia era que había sentido mucha ternura hacia ella mientras la cuidaba, y hacía realmente mucho tiempo que no estaba cerca de una mujer desnuda, y sus pezones eran tan duros y…

Suspiró. No tenía excusa. De todas las cosas que un violador convicto que proclamaba ser inocente podía hacer, esa debió haber sido la elección más estúpida que había hecho jamás.

Darién estaba recostado en la cama, su pene inflamado palpitaba pidiendo alivio, pero no se tocó a sí mismo. No se masturbaría con Serena acostada al lado de él porque parecería un poco irrespetuoso. Además, pensó tristemente, él la deseaba a _ella._ No a su mano. Había tenido suficiente de su mano en prisión para que le durara toda la vida.

Mierda, necesitaba descargar, pensó Darién mientras se levantaba de la cama, apretando los dientes. Estaba tan endemoniadamente duro que le dolía.

Tan silenciosamente como pudo, caminó con arrogancia hasta la pequeña cocina de la cabaña y se sirvió un vaso de agua del fregadero. Se lo tragó rápidamente; el líquido fresco alivió su garganta seca. Lamentablemente, no hizo nada para aplacar su furiosa erección.

"¿Darién?", escuchó a Serena llamar suavemente. Su voz estaba atontada de sueño. "¿Todo bien?".

Él suspiró. "Sí. Vuelve a dormir", murmuró. Cuando se dio vuelta, sin embargo, vio que ella estaba sentada. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco al ver su erección. Él frunció el ceño, volviendo a darse vuelta para mirar al fregadero. "Vuelve a dormir, Serena".

Hubo silencio por un largo rato; tan largo que en realidad creyó que había hecho caso a su consejo. Se sorprendió al escucharla aclarar su garganta delicadamente, anunciando que estaba parada detrás de él sin decirlo. Darién levantó la cabeza y la miró por sobre su hombro.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y miró para otro lado hasta que lentamente encontró su mirada. "¿Qué te gustaría?", preguntó en voz baja. "¿Quieres que vaya a la cama o me ponga de rodillas?".

Su erección comenzó a latir nuevamente. Exhaló, luego se dio vuelta para mirar por la ventana. "Te dije que no te lastimaría, Serena", murmuró. "No tienes que tener sexo conmigo para ganar mi aprobación. La tienes desde el primer momento en que te vi".

Silencio.

"¿Qué te gustaría?", susurró Serena. "¿Quieres que vaya a la cama o me ponga de rodillas?".

Darién se paralizó. Su cabeza giró lentamente hasta poder mirarla fijamente. Su intensa mirada celeste rastrilló su cuerpo. "La cama", dijo con voz ronca.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la cama, luego se subió a ella y se recostó sobre la espalda. Abrió bien sus piernas, esperándolo. "¿Crees que…?". Ella sonrió un poco nerviosa. "¿Quizás podrías hacerme, _tú-sabes- qué_, de nuevo?".

Giró todo el cuerpo para mirarla, el pene duro contra el ombligo. Ella solía ser tan educada en su lenguaje que hasta le resultaba difícil pedirle que se la coma. Nadie pero nadie lo ponía tan duro como Serena.

"Me estás matando", dijo con voz profunda mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cama. "Demonios, me estás matando".

Medio temeroso de que ella cambiara de opinión y medio deseoso de tocarla, Darién se puso de rodillas con un movimiento rápido como un rayo, luego se zambulló de cabeza en su conchita para hacer _tú-sabes-qué._ Ella se quedó sin aliento, tal cual lo hacía siempre. Él gimió desde las proximidades de su agujero, cubriéndolo con su boca y chupándolo vigorosamente.

"Ah, guau", dijo Serena en voz baja. Levantó un poco sus caderas, ofreciéndole un mejor acceso a su carne. Sus orificios nasales se agrandaron mientras la chupaba más duro.

Darién usó las manos para separar los labios de su conchita, luego envolvió su clítoris con su cálida boca. Ella gimió fuerte mientras él se la chupaba, mientras sus piernas temblaban, ya casi acabándose.

"Ah", dijo sin aliento, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Le agarró la cabeza y pasó los dedos por su cabello, apretándole la cara contra su conchita. Ella gemía mientras él chupaba, y ese sonido lo excitaba, haciéndolo gruñir contra su clítoris.

Su reacción al tocarla le dio esperanzas de que quisiera quedarse con él. Sabía que nunca sucedería, pero nadie dijo que los sueños eran realistas.

"_Darién"_, Serena gimió guturalmente. Sus muslos temblaban reveladores a cada lado de su cabeza. Gruñó en su conchita mientras chupaba impiadoso su clítoris.

"_¡Ay, Dios mío!"_, gimió, y su cuerpo se convulsionó al acabarse para él. _"¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Ay, Dios mío!"_.

Para cuando ella se acabó por completo, él respiraba con dificultad y se sentía mareado. Qué diablos, si era la mujer más sensual sobre la que había puesto los ojos. Se paró lentamente, imponente para Serena desde donde estaba recostada en la cama, con su pene erecto y deseándola. Lo miró cuestionadora, como si se preguntara por qué no la había montado aún.

Él la miraba intensamente con sus rasgos sombríos. "¿Estás segura de que me deseas?", preguntó con voz rasposa. "Dímelo ahora porque no podré detenerme una vez que me suba arriba tuyo".

Su voz desnudaba su emoción. Su esperanza. Su lujuria. Su… vulnerabilidad.

Serena tragó saliva. Sabía que no hablaba solamente de sexo. Hablaba de todo.

"Te deseo", susurró ella. "Estoy segura".

Estaba segura. Nunca había estado más segura de algo. Conocía a Darién. Es más, también le creía. Otras personas podían pensar que era tonta, pero a ella no le importó. Ya había tomado una decisión. Eligió tener fe en el único hombre que no le había demostrado más que amabilidad, bondad, y cuidados: Darién Chiba.

Sus ojos zafiros eran tan intensos que si ella no lo conociera, la habrían asustado. Se recostó sobre ella, y su cuerpo grande y musculoso la cubrió. Se acomodó entre sus muslos mientras usaba su mano callosa para dirigir la cabeza de su duro pene hacia su carne expectante.

"Te he extrañado", dijo con voz profunda y los párpados pesados.

"Yo también te he extrañado". Ella sonrió suavemente, mientras pasaba sus manos por su pecho duro y bien contorneado y rodeaba su cuello.

"¿Confías en mí, Serena?", murmuró.

Ella buscó su mirada. "Sí… de verdad, sí". Ella sabía lo que él quería. Y estaba lista para dárselo.

Un poco asustada, pero más que nada nerviosa por la emoción, Serena le soltó el cuello y, reveladora, puso los brazos sobre su cabeza.

Darién se paralizó. "¿Estás segura, corazón?", preguntó con voz ronca. Ella podía sentir su pre-eyaculación humedeciendo los pliegues de sus labios, que su pene golpeaba.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su corazón golpeaba como loco, pero se dio cuenta de que quería hacer esto para él. Era más que un acto sexual. Simbolizaba una fe total en la idea de que él nunca la lastimaría… o a ninguna otra persona. "Completamente. Estoy lista, Darién".

Él exhaló. "Nunca la tuve tan dura en mi vida".

Le llevó diez segundos sacar un poco de soga y dos camisetas. Enrolló una prenda alrededor de cada muñeca, para acolchonarlas, y luego las ató con las sogas a dos postes de la cama. La mirada en sus ojos cuando se subió sobre ella nuevamente era dominante, pero amorosa. Serena podía imaginarse muy bien cómo se veía ella para él; era la personificación de todas las fantasías de sumisión femenina que había tenido desde que tuvo edad para pensar en esas cosas…

Tenía un collar de perro con cadena alrededor del cuello, sus manos estaban atadas sobre su cabeza a los postes para que no pueda moverse. La posición en la que estaba amarrada hacía que sus senos sobresalieran como dos ofrendas, sus pezones rígidos por la excitación.

Darién bajó la cara hasta su pecho con un gemido, y juntó sus senos con las manos para poder chupar los dos pezones al mismo tiempo. Ella reaccionó gimiendo suavemente, sus párpados cerrándose lentamente, el placer que sentía algo aumentado por el hecho de que estaba inmóvil.

"Ah, guau", dijo en voz baja. Quería que él chupe más duro. Levantó su pecho todo lo que pudo para hacérselo saber sin hablar. "Dar… Amo… eso se siente tan bueno", susurró.

Él chupó más duro, y emitió un gruñido bajo desde el fondo de su garganta mientras jugaba con ellos. Chupó sin descanso hasta que estuvieron hinchados y duros, hasta que Serena comenzó a jadear y a gemir y quería que la cogiera.

Darién levantó la cabeza; el ruido que hicieron sus pezones al salir de su boca hizo que ella abra los ojos. Él le sonrió. "Recordaste la parte del Amo y todo eso de una de nuestras conversaciones, ¿eh?".

Ella le sonrió. "Como que me gusta", admitió, sonrojándose un poco.

La expresión de él se volvió seria, y sus ojos tuvieron ese aspecto vidrioso y caliente otra vez. "Me encanta", murmuró. "Llámame así cuando quieras".

Con los orificios nasales agrandados, se acomodó entre sus acolchonados muslos otra vez, luego empujó la cabeza de su gruesa verga dentro de ella. La respiración se le atoró en el fondo de la garganta. "Tu conchita está siempre tan estrecha", dijo él con voz rasposa. "Cielos, te sientes buena, Serena".

Darién inspiró profundo y comenzó a hundirle la verga lentamente en el cuerpo. Ella gimió, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre las almohadas, y sus senos sobresalieron nuevamente. El ruido de su carne húmeda succionándolo cada vez que la embestía la excitaba tanto como siempre.

"Darién", susurró. "Mmmmm".

"Mmmm está muy bien", dijo él con voz profunda. Dobló el cuello y lamió sus pezones, jugueteando con ellos con los dientes y la lengua. "Me encantan tus tetas", murmuró desde una de ellas.

_Aceleró el ritmo de su bombeo, hundiendo su verga en ella con golpes más rápidos y más profundos. Al levantar la cabeza de sus senos, tenía los dientes apretados y la frente cubierta de transpiración. "Amo a tu concha", dijo entre dientes, montándola más duro. "Te amo, Serena"._

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron. "Ay, Darién…".

Pudo haber dicho algo más, pero en ese momento la tomó con fuerza, clavándola con embestidas animales. Serena gimió, y sus piernas rodearon instintivamente sus caderas para aferrarse mientras la montaba.

"Te amo tanto, Serena", jadeó antes de que sus labios bajaran para encontrar los de ella. "Tan endemoniadamente tanto".

Darién cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos en lo que sería su primer beso. Lanzó su lengua adentro, frotando la de ella mientras torcía su boca hacia un lado y hacia el otro sobre la suya. Ella lo besó con entusiasmo, gimiendo en su boca mientras él le hacía el amor. Tuvieron esa intimidad por un largo rato, disfrutando el gusto y la sensación del otro.

"Cógeme", dijo Serena sin aliento, separando su boca de la de él, queriendo sentirlo acabarse dentro de ella. Ella sabía que esas palabras lo excitarían. Conocía todo lo que lo excitaba. "Por favor, Amo", le rogó. "Me hace sentir cerca de ti".

Los orificios nasales de Darién se agrandaron. Dejó de embestirla lo suficiente para ponerse de rodillas y poner las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros. Se hundió en ella con un movimiento largo y fluido, y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un gemido.

"¿Así?", dijo entre dientes, apretando su verga dentro de ella. Hizo girar las caderas, pistoneando hacia atrás y hacia adelante con movimientos rápidos y profundos. Apretó la quijada mientras la cogía con intensidad, hundiéndose en su conchita como si quisiera dejarle una marca. El ruido de su carne succionándolo hacia adentro retumbó en la cabaña, compitiendo con el ruido de sus gemidos. Incapaz de mover la parte superior de su cuerpo, ella yacía allí y tomaba todo lo que él tenía para dar, esperando que se aparee con ella tan duro y profundo como era humanamente posible.

"Maldición, me encanta tu concha", dijo con voz ronca, cerrando los ojos mientras hundía su dura verga dentro de ella, más y más, una y otra vez.

"Darién", dijo ella sin aliento. La fricción sobre su clítoris en esa posición era demasiado. Gimió, cerrando los ojos mientras su cuerpo se preparaba para acabarse.

"Hazlo, nena", dijo entre dientes, cogiéndola más rápido, más duro, más profundo. "Me encanta hacerte acabar".

_Serena gimió como un animal herido, sus pezones sobresaliendo en el aire mientras se acababa. "Ay, Dios", gimió, su cabeza vapuleándose hacia atrás y hacia delante. Sentía la cara caliente, y los pezones dolorosamente hinchados. El no poder moverse sólo agregaba sensaciones. "Darién"._

Darién bajó sus piernas de sus hombros y volvió a subirse sobre ella sin perder un instante. Sus orificios nasales se agrandaban mientras la montaba duro, embistiendo su conchita con golpes como para dejar marcas. "Mi concha", gruñó él. "Toda mía".

"_¡Sí!", gritó ella, contrayendo sus músculos mientras se acababa otra vez. "¡Ay, Dios!"._

Los músculos de él se tensaban mientras la cogía, posesivo. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes al hundirse repetidamente en ella, haciéndole saber a Serena que quería prolongar el momento, pero no podía.

"_Me acabo", dijo con voz ronca, mientras una mano callosa envolvía un puñado de su largo cabello. Se aferró fuertemente a él, su quijada apretada mientras se zambullía en su conchita una, dos, tres veces más. "Serena", dijo sin aliento, con todo el cuerpo temblando sobre el de ella. Gimió largo y fuerte al eyacular su leche caliente dentro de ella; su verga seguía bombeando violentamente mientras la concha lo ordeñaba, extrayendo todo su semen._

"Mierda", dijo con voz rasposa, desacelerando sus embestidas. Respiraba pesadamente, y sus palabras salían como un largo balbuceo incomprensible. "Ese fue el mejor sexo en la historia del mejor sexo".

Serena sonrió, satisfecha de haberlo hecho sentir de esa manera, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando terminó, Darién no se movió por un largo rato. Simplemente se quedó recostado allí sobre ella, abrazando su cuerpo fuertemente contra el de él. No parecía querer desatarla, pero finalmente se levantó y deshizo los nudos con una mano.

Serena sonrió satisfecha, ya no más asustada de admitirse a sí misma –o de admitirle a él– lo que sentía. Te amo", susurró ella, mientras pasaba sus manos desatadas por su espalda bien torneada. "Mucho".

Él se levantó con los codos y la miró, con su corazón en los ojos. "Ah Serena. Yo también te amo". Cerró los ojos por un instante y suspiró; la expresión abatida de su cara hizo que la sonrisa de ella se desvaneciera.

"¿Qué sucede?", preguntó en voz baja, con la voz teñida de preocupación.

Silencio.

"¿Darién?", murmuró ella.

"No puedo hacer esto", dijo él suavemente, levantándose con los codos. Se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, con las manos en las caderas como un futbolista. "No puedo aceptar un regalo como ese de ti, decir que te amo y hacer que te quedes aquí. No está bien".

Serena se sentó rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes. "Darién, no digas eso", imploró con voz pequeña. "No quiero irme de aquí sin ti".

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Sonrió con tristeza. "¿Sabes cuantas veces he fantaseado que escucharía decirte esas mismas palabras?", murmuró. Meneó la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado. "Nunca pensé que te dejaría ir si me las dijeras, pero ahora que lo hiciste, sé que debo hacerlo".

Ella sintió que se iba a descomponer. "¿Ya no me quieres aquí?".

Él se dio vuelta para mirarla, con su intensa mirada. "Señora, la quiero aquí más de lo que he querido a nadie en toda mi vida":

"¿Entonces por qué estás haciendo esto?", preguntó temblorosa.

"Porque si alguna vez vuelves a mí, quiero que sea por el motivo correcto". Darién se obligó a sonreír. "Vamos, Serena. Te ayudaré a hacer andar esa camioneta tuya otra vez". Respiró hondo, luego le extendió una mano. "Tus familiares están preocupados. Hay cosas que necesitas hacer".

Serena sintió que se le rompería el corazón. Extrañaba a su familia, y él tenía razón, sabía que estarían locos de pena. Pero tampoco quería dejar a Darién. Ella tomó su mano con recelo, dudando aceptar su ayuda para levantarse de la cama.

Se paró delante de él, buscando su mirada. "¿Y si decido volver?", preguntó con entusiasmo.

Darién se paralizó. Algo en su expresión le dijo que él sabía que eso no ocurriría nunca, que una vez que ella volviera a la realidad, se olvidaría del hombre en la cabaña remota de Virginia del Oeste. Y aun así, a pesar de eso, la dejaba ir de todas formas.

Porque la amaba.

"Me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra", murmuró.

Su mirada se suavizó; la expresión de su cara era resuelta y resignada. "Quiero que seas feliz, Serena. Te lo mereces". Podría haber jurado que vio el rastro de una lágrima en el rincón de su ojo, pero decidió que lo debió haber imaginado. "Ve a Charleston y comienza esa nueva vida", susurró él. "Nunca sabes adónde te puede llevar".


	40. DESAPARECIDO FINAL

**Capítulo 8**

_**Tres meses después…**_

Dejar la pequeña cabaña en la remota y nevada cima de la montaña de Virginia del Oeste fue la decisión más difícil que Serena tomó en su vida. Sin embargo, también fue la más liberadora. Significó que ahora la vida dependía de ella; el futuro sería el que ella decidiera crear.

Darién la había dejado ir tres meses atrás. Sabía que él no lo quería, pero tampoco deseaba que ella fuera infeliz. A diferencia de él, ella tenía una vida esperándola en otro lugar, amigos y familiares que sabía que estaban locos de preocupación, sin saber si estaba viva o muerta.

Fueron tres meses buenos. Volver a ver a la gente que quería fue maravilloso. Lloró y lloró cuando su madre lloriqueaba mientras la abrazaba. Dejó a todos satisfechos con su explicación sobre su desaparición, alegando que tuvo amnesia por un par de semanas después de despertarse del accidente.

Trabajar en casa era bueno. Su hogar en Charleston era un sueño hecho realidad. Su nueva vida resultó tal como la había querido.

Excepto por una cosa. Extrañaba a Darién. Mucho.

Serena Tsukino cerró la puerta de su nueva camioneta negra y comenzó la larga caminata que la llevaría a la pequeña y remota cabaña… y al hombre que amaba.

Volver a verlo la ponía nerviosa, más que nada porque temía que él hubiera usado estos últimos tres meses para sacarla de su mente. No podía pensar en nada que le doliera más. Especialmente, porque él había sido el centro de sus pensamientos noche y día.

Faltaba una hora más para llegar al escondido camino que la llevaba a la cabaña. Se veía un poco diferente cubierto de pasto verde y pimpollos floreciendo en lugar de nieve y hielo, pero reconocería el camino en cualquier lugar.

Lanzando su bolso sobre el hombro, Serena subió sigilosamente la última pendiente que la conduciría a la cabaña. Su corazón comenzó a golpear salvajemente en su pecho cuando la vio, con una mezcla de nervios y emoción.

Y luego lo vio a él, a Darién, y su corazón se aceleró a un ritmo imposible. Estaba más robusto y más guapo de lo que era la última vez que lo vio, todo abultados músculos e imponente postura. Su corte rapado había crecido un poco, notó. Su cabello negro llegaba casi hasta el cuello de su camisa ahora.

Se veía tan solo parado en el jardín, cuidando de sus primeros vegetales de primavera, que se le estrujó dolorosamente el corazón. Ella sabía que él se merecía más que eso. Se merecía tener una vida.

"Darién", susurró al acercarse por detrás.

La cabeza de él giró rápidamente. Sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Serena?", preguntó en voz baja, con expresión abrumada.

Los ojos de ella se suavizaron. Su cara se veía tan demacrada, tan cansada.

Tan solitaria.

Ella sonrió trémulamente. "Te he extrañado tanto", dijo ella en voz baja, con lágrimas que no salían y le picaban en los ojos. "No podía soportar estar alejada de ti un día más".

Darién buscó su mirada. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa, de esperanza. "Yo también te he extrañado", murmuró él. Sus ojos se encendieron. "No sé por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, pero me alegro de que estés aquí".

"No me quedaré mucho", le informó ella.

Él asintió, con expresión triste pero resignada.

"Sólo lo suficiente", susurró, "como para ayudarte a juntar tus cosas y llevarte a Charleston conmigo. Si decides quedarte conmigo, eso es".

Él estiró su mano para acariciarla. "Te amo, Serena", dijo suavemente. "Te amo más de lo que he amado a alguien o algo, pero sabes que no puedo dejar esta montaña".

"No estoy de acuerdo", dijo ella temblorosa. "Hombre de poca fe".

Él arrugó el ceño. "Serena, confío en ti con todo mi corazón. Tú lo sabes".

"¿Entonces qué piensas que he estado haciendo estos últimos tres meses?". Ella sonrió ante su confundida expresión, luego se quitó el bolso del hombro y comenzó a revolver su contenido. "El infierno no tiene furia como la de una mujer desdeñada". Levantó rápidamente sus cejas al alcanzarle un periódico. "O la de una mujer injustamente separada del hombre que ama".

Darién tomó lentamente el periódico de su mano. Su mirada pasó rápidamente de su cara al titular. Se paralizó. Sus ojos se agrandaron con descreimiento. "¿Esto es real?", preguntó en un tono aturdido.

"Ah, sí", susurró Serena. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Muy real".

Estaba demasiado conmocionado como para hacer otra cosa que mirarla fijamente. Ella no lo culpaba. Darién pasó de ser un buscado fugitivo condenado a muerte a un hombre libre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El periódico contaba todo sobre cómo había contratado a detectives privados y usado sus conocimientos de computación para hacer un trabajo de investigación ella misma, todo con la esperanza de encontrar suficientes "agujeros" en la evidencia como para al menos conseguir que Darién tenga un nuevo juicio con un abogado de verdad que lo represente. Tuvo que decirle la verdad a su familia sobre lo que había ocurrido cuando la historia salió a la luz, por supuesto. Conmocionó a todos, por decirlo suavemente. Estaban aturdidos, pero la entendieron. Su madre fue la primera en alentarla para que vuelva a la cabaña, insistiéndole para que vaya a buscar a Darién y lo trajera de regreseo.

La ganancia por su trabajo duro y dinero invertido fue mejor de lo que anticipaba. Atraparon al verdadero violador. Es más, su sangre coincidía positivamente con la mancha de sangre que encontraron en el auto de la primera víctima. Ayer, el asesino con la cicatriz en la quijada tan parecida a la de Darién presentó un alegato de no culpable por demencia. Cualquiera fuera el resultado, Darién Chiba era un hombre libre.

"¿Tú hiciste esto… por mí?", murmuró.

Serena asintió con la cabeza. "Quisiera poder decir que tu libertad se debe por completo a mi brillantez y persistencia, pero…". Suspiró, con una sonrisa triste. "Tenías razón respecto a que él se iría, Darién", susurró. "La policía de Carolina del Sur encontró cuatro cuerpos más hace dos meses". Inicialmente, pensaron que eras tú porque estabas suelto, por decirlo así; pero el forense volvió y dijo que no era posible, que las muertes habían ocurrido durante un período de tiempo anterior a tu huída".

"Siento que haya sucedido de esa manera", se lamentó en voz baja.

"Yo también". Su mirada oscura encontró la de él. "Pero estoy tan feliz de que seas libre".

"Ah, Serena". Darién la alzó y le dio un gran abrazo. Cerró los ojos mientras la abrazaba, hamacándose lentamente hacia delante y atrás sobre sus talones. "Gracias", dijo, un poco tembloroso. "Esto es lo más increíble que alguien ha hecho por mí".

Ella lo abrazó fuertemente, disfrutando la sensación de su duro cuerpo sosteniendo el de ella, inhalando el perfume masculino que pertenecía solamente a él. "Por nada", susurró ella.

Darién pestañeó, luego exhaló. La apretó nuevamente antes de bajarla al suelo. "Esto se siente… bueno, extraño, por lo menos".

Serena hundió los dientes en su labio inferior.

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Qué sucede?".

"Me preguntaba…" Aclaró su garganta y habló un poco más alto. "Me preguntaba adónde irías ahora que puedes ir donde quieras". Se sonrojó y apartó la mirada.

Darién la tomó de ambos lados de su cara y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos zafiros eran más intensos de lo que los había visto antes. "Señora, usted ya no podría deshacerse de mí aunque lo intentara".

Serena respiró hondo para no llorar. "Promesas, promesas", dijo con una sonrisa.

Él no le sonrió. Sus ojos brillaban, sin embargo. "Creo que Charleston suena como un gran lugar para empezar de nuevo".

"Lo es", susurró ella. Ella buscó su mirada. "Entonces, ¿vas a besarme, o qué?".

Darién sonrió. "Besarte. Casarme contigo. Darte hijos". Levantó las cejas al acercarla a su lado, y comenzó a bajar con ella la colina. "Le dije, señora, ya no se deshará de mí ahora".

Serena le sonrió. La parte de los hijos, o al menos de uno, ya estaba encaminada. Reprimió una sonrisa sagaz, y decidió decírselo más tarde. Dios sabe que ya tenía demasiadas emociones fuertes para tratar de manejar en este momento.

Ella nunca se había sentido más feliz, o más en paz –o más segura sobre su futuro– en toda su vida. Su destino estaba con Darién Chiba. El hombre al que amaba tanto hasta doler. "¿No quieres juntar tus cosas antes de que caminemos hasta mi auto?".

Él se paralizó. Ambos se detuvieron y se dieron vuelta para mirar una última vez la pequeña y remota cabaña en lo alto de las montañas. La cabaña con recuerdos agridulces. Se habían enamorado allí, pero ambos habían sido prisioneros, también.

Darién disintió lentamente con la cabeza. Apretó a Serena contra él y siguió bajando la pendiente. "Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí". Dobló su cuello y la besó sobre la cabeza. "Ahora llévame a casa para que te pueda amarrar como corresponde".

Serena rió por lo bajo. "Sólo si me prometes hacerme tú-sabes-qué primero".

"Corazón", Darién dijo con ese sensual acento arrastrado suyo, "te haré tú-sabes-qué todos los días por el resto de tu vida".

"Promesas, promesas".

Fin


End file.
